Regret
by Iki to Hanzho
Summary: (UPDATE!) Hidup Luhan sudah mulai damai semenjak adanya Baekhyun, namun semua itu runtuh saat dia melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan dan mendapati orang yang paling tidak ingin dia lihat lagi, menjadi CEO di perusahaan itu. Warning : BL Main Pair : HunHan Other cast : KrisTao BADSUMMARY!
1. 01

_Malam itu Luhan melihat kilatan aneh di kedua mata Sehun. Matanya menggelap dan sangat sulit diartikan, entah kenapa bulu kuduk Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri. Perlahan luhan melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun, dan Sehun yang menyadari hal itu justru semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan yang menatapnya takut, di tambah lagi sebuah seringaian layaknya seringaian lapar terlukis di wajah tampannya._

_Dug!_

_Luhan membulatkan matanya saat merasakan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tembok, di tambah lagi Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya dan mengunci pergerakannya, bahkan nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara mereka._

_"Mau apa kau!? Menjauh atau aku akan teriak!" ancam Luhan mencoba memberanikan dirinya menatap Sehun._

_Namun, seringaian Sehun malah makin melebar setelah ancaman yang Luhan lontarkan padanya. Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Luhan. "Teriak saja sesukamu cantik, tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu karena disini hanya ada kita berdua. Lagipula, jika ada orang yang lihat, orang itu tidak akan berani menghentikanku." Sehun meniup pelan telinga Luhan._

_Mata Luhan melebar saat merasakan tangan Sehun menyentuh area privasinya, Luhan mengigit bibirnya dengan keras agar mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya memalukan._

_"Hentikan!" teriak Luhan, tapi Sehun menatap remeh Luhan._

_Luhan mencoba memberontak selagi Sehun melucuti pakaian Luhan. "diamlah dan desahkanlah namaku."_

_"Hmmmpppphhhhh"_

Deg!

Luhan langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan pun duduk dan menetralkan napasnya, matanya beralih ke arah Baekhyun kecil yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk boneka pikachunya, bahkan dengkuran halusnya yang seperti anak anjing masih terdengar. Luhan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun lalu menghela napas lega saat tahu Baekhyunnya tidak terbangun akibat dirinya yang bermimpi buruk.

"Kenapa aku bisa memimpikan kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?" Luhan memijit keningnya frustasi, jujur dia sangat tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi dengan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Tet! Tet! Tet!

Alarm berbunyi membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menggeram kesal mendengar bunyi alarm itu, lalu dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mematikan alarm menyebalkan itu. Tapi sebelum Luhan mematikannya, mata Luhan menangkap catatan di samping alarm itu.

Hari ini hari wawancara kerja, ayo Luhan semangat!!!!!

Mata Luhan membinar setelah membacanya, Luhan duduk lagi ketempat tidur dan membangunkan Baekhyun untuk sekolah.

"Baekkie, ayo bangun waktunya sekolah." Luhan menepuk-nepuk boneka pikachu yang dipeluk Baekhyun. Tapi bukannya bangun, Baekhyun malah menduselkan kepalanya ke boneka pikachunya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka pikachunya dan Luhan gemas melihatnya.

"Tidak mau, Baekkie maunya libur hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun kecil dengan geraman halus yang terdengar imut.

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Baekkie gak mau ketemu Kyungie? Kasihan lo Kyungie nanti mainnya sendirian doang."

Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya yang masih berat dan melepaskan boneka pikachunya, lalu pelan-pelan Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun menguap kecil dan mengusap matanya, lalu Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan wajah bantalnya yang imut. Luhan tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya pun mencium pipi chubby Baekhyun gemas. Luhan menggendong Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Kajja, kita mandi." Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk imut dan menenggalamkan kepalanya ke ceruk lehernya Luhan. Baekhyun masih ngantuk bung.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya sambil memeriksa daftar orang-orang yang akan melamar kerja di perusahaannya, alisnya berkerut saat melihat salah satu karyawannya meletakan salah satu berkas di mejanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya lelaki itu dengan intonasi yang terdengar dingin, tidak luput dari wajahnya yang juga dingin.

Karyawan laki-laki itu tersenyum gugup. "Maafkan aku, sajangnim. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan berkas ini kemarin."

Lelaki itu menatap sekilas berkas itu, entah kenapa instingnya menyuruhnya untuk membukanya."Kau boleh pergi." Sang karyawan itu langsung keluar dari ruangan lelaki itu dengan cepat setelah mendengar perintah dari lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu membuka berkas yang di kasih oleh karyawannya tadi, dan sontak matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa orang yang akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaannya tersebut. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian sebuah hembusan napas pelan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

"Akhirnya, ketemu juga kau Xi Luhan." Gumam lelaki itu. Lelaki itu memandang wajah Luhan di foto itu lumayan lama, masih cantik, menawan, imut, dan ayu seperti dulu. Wajahnya tidak berubah, kecuali poninya yang ia panjangkan sampai menutupi alisnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau menghilang selama itu, Xi Luhan?" gumam lelaki tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu menatap wajah Luhan sedikit sendu.

.

.

Deg!

Bulu kuduk Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri tanpa sebab, Luhan mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Entah kenapa dia mendapat firasat buruk pagi ini. Namun, Luhan membuangnya jauh-jauh dan menghabiskan sarapannya yang tinggal satu suapan.

"Appa lihat, makanan Baekkie sudah habis ." Baekhyun kasih lihat Luhan piringnya dan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Tapi, di sekitaran bibirnya masih ada selai stroberi dan susu stroberi. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihatnya, lalu menghabiskan susunya juga. Moodnya meninggi sekarang, Baekhyun memang selalu bisa menaikan moodnya yang nyaris drop.

"Baekkie, lihat ini masih ada selai sama susu di bibir kamu." Luhan mengambil tisu dan mengelap bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memejamkan matanya dengan gaya yang imut sekali, Luhan jadi gemas melihatnya.

Cup!!

Luhan mengecup pipi chubby Baekhyun, lalu mencuci piring dan gelas yang di pakai ia dan Baekhyun. Lalu tiba-tiba ibunya luhan menelpon.

"Halo, ibu?"

"Halo Luhan, hari ini kamu bakal lamar pekerjaan kan?"

"Iya ibu, nanti jam 8. Aku juga sekalian ngantar Baekkie ke sekolah." Mata rusa Luhan melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu yang sayangnya terbalik.

"Apa ibu harus menjemput Baekkie lagi? Kamu gak pulang malam lagi kan, kayak kemarin?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, namun mengingat banyaknya orang yang daftar untuk melamar kerja kemarin membuatnya terpaksa merepotkan ibunya lagi."Kayaknya lebih baik iya deh, soalnya yang melamar kerja pasti banyak. Mengingat perusahaan Oh itu perusahaan ternama di negara ini."

Lalu hening, ibu Luhan tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, hanya terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang mecahin bubble wrap di belakangnya.

"Ibu? Ibu masih disana?'

Ibunya Luhan tersentak."Ibu masih disini kok, maaf sudah mendiamkanmu. Sebenarnya ibu hanya ingin bilang, kalo ibu punya firasat buruk tentang lamaran pekerjaan kamu."

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya setelah mendengar penuturan dari ibunya. 'Jadi gak cuma aku yang merasakan firasat buruk?'

"Mungkin Cuma perasaan ibu saja, lagipula aku harus dapat pekerjaan ini. Masa iya aku harus bergantung kepada ibu terus, mana lagi umurku sudah 29 tahun. Dan juga aku sudah punya anak, harusnya aku yang punya penghasilan untuk Baekhyun dan juga ibu."

Mata rusa Luhan beralih kepada jam dinding diruang makannya, dan matanya membulat saat melihat jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 07 : 15.

"Omo! Sudah jam tujuh lewat lima belas! Aku harus cepaat!."

"Begitu ya..semoga kamu baik-baik aja."

"Pastinya." Lalu ibunya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, dan Luhan buru-buru membenarkan sepatu Baekhyun yang terbalik. Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah mereka.

.

.

"Baekkie, hari ini Baekkie bakal di jemput nenek ya.." ucap Luhan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imutnya. "Memangnya appa mau kemana?"

"Appa mau kerja dan bisa jadi pulangnya sore banget, jadi nanti kamu bisa main sama Kyungie dulu dirumah nenek ya, mengerti?" Jelas Luhan yang membuat mata Baekhyun membinar, sebenarnya rumah ibunya Luhan cuma 20 menitan naik bus dari TK-nya Baekhyun, jadi Baekhyun sering banget di titipin disana kalo Luhan kerja. Dan sebelum Luhan tau ada lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaan Oh, Luhan sudah kerja di banyak tempat.

"Oke, Baekkie ngerti."

Lalu saat sudah di depan TK-nya, Luhan mencium pipi Baekhyun. Lalu pergi ke perusahaan Oh setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai pintu masuk, yang langsung di gandeng sama Kyungsoo yang kebetulan datang secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap jam diponselnya yang menunjukan pukul 12, waktu sudah memasuki jam makan siang. Antriannya masih sangat panjang, gilirannya juga masih terbilang sangat lama. Luhan bersyukur sudah membiarkan ibunya untuk menjemput Baekhyun, jika tidak dia gak tahu apa jadinya.

"Luhan gege!" Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Huang Zitao, tetangga flatnya sedang berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya.

"Lho? Aku gak nyangka gege bakal melamar kerja disini." Tao mendudukan diri di samping Luhan dan menatapnya.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya."Ya begitulah, aku dengar dari Amber kalo perusahaan ini sedang membuka lowongan kerja terbilang lumayan banyak. Jadi aku mencoba lamar aja, semoga aja dapat." Jelas Luhan, Tao menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Gege kok belum di panggil-panggil? Emangnya gege dapat nomor urut berapa?"

"Euummm...647, sekarang masih 345." jawab Luhan malas, mata Tao membulat mendengarnya.

"Omo! Kau yang terakhir gege! Aku dengar dari Xiumin-hyung yang melamar tahun ini ada 647 orang, ya wajar sih.. lowongannya ada lebih dari seratusan tahun ini. O iya, nanti Baekkie bagaimana?"

Luhan menghela napas lelah."Untungnya yang menjemput Baekkie itu ibuku, jadi aku sedikit lega dan bersyukur biarin ibu jemput Baekkie."

Tao menganggukan kepalanya lagi, lalu berdiri sambil menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan menatapnya bingung.

"Yasudah, karena giliran gege masih lama. Gege makan siang aja dulu bareng aku, toh sekarang lagi waktu makan siang, pasti yang melamar kerja pada istirahat juga." Luhan berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya bersama Tao.

.

.

"Silahkan dinikmati, tuan."

Luhan dan Tao menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam, sampai dua namja rekan kerja Tao menghampiri mereka berdua. "Tao! Kenapa kau makan siang gak bilang-bilang, sih?" ucap salah satunya, dan satunya ikutan mengangguk.

"Ya maaf, gegeku lagi lamar kerja disini. Masa iya aku cuekin dia." Jawab Tao agak kesal.

"Gege? Jadi kau Luhan gege yang sering diceritakan oleh Tao?" namja yang tadi cuma ngangguk, mendudukan diri disamping Luhan.

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya. 'diceritakan?'

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Luhan seadanya, kedua namja itu tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing, tapi aku sering dipanggilnya Lay." Ucap namja disebelah Luhan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Dan aku Kim Minseok, orang-orang memanggilku Xiumin." Namja yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Xiumin juga mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tao.

"Xi Luhan, tetangga flatnya Tao." Luhan menjabat tangan Xiumin juga Lay.

"Tao sering cerita dengan antusias tentang dirimu, dia bilang kau itu pemberani, tekun, sangat baik, juga pintar. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari auramu kayaknya ceritanya Tao itu benar. Sepertinya panda kecil ini sangat mengagumi dirimu." Jelas Lay sembari memberikan tatapan menggoda kepada Tao.

Tao membuang mukanya sambil menyeruput minumannya. Lay, Xiumin, dan Luhan bisa lihat rona merah di kedua pipi Tao. Tao jadi terlihat menggemaskan. Xiumin tersenyum jahil, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Aigoo, uri panda kecil kita malu-malu." Lay tertawa mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan Xiumin kepada Tao, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul.

Tao mendengus kesal, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Oh, diamlah hyung." Tapi Xiumin dan Lay malah tertawa semakin kencang mendengarnya dan Luhan juga ikutan tertawa. Tao bisa bertingkah imut juga.

"Daripada itu, kau dapat nomor urut ke berapa Lu?" tanya Lay setelah menghentikan tawanya dan mengusap air matanya yang mau jatuh.

"Dia dapat nomor urut yang terakhir, ge." Jawab Tao mendahului Luhan yang hendak menjawab.

"Begitu ya, sini biar kukasih tau. Sajangnim kita ini orangnya sangat dingin dan perfeksionis, saking dinginnya banyak orang yang gugup saat berhadapan dengannya. Juga, kalau salah sedikit kau bisa jadi tidak keterima akibat sikapnya terlalu perfeksionis. Jadi, gak heran kalau orang yang melamar kerja lebih dari 600. Bahkan tahun lalu banyak orang yang di keluarkan akibat kesalahan kecil pada pekerjaan mereka." Jelas Xiumin.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti ."Begitu ya.."

"Semoga saja kau bisa keterima dan satu divisi dengan kita." Tambah Lay yang membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Eh, jam makan siangnya sudah mau habis. Kita harus cepat." Ucap Tao kaget melihat jam di tangannya.

Dengan cepat keempat namja itu menghabiskan makan siang mereka dan meninggalkan cafe itu setelah membayar tagihannya. Saat di lift, Tao, Lay dan Xiumin turun duluan dari Luhan di lantai 2 sebelum Luhan turun.

"Maaf ya ge, kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Kami ada tugas yang harus kami selesaikan, jika tidak di selesaikan kami bisa dipecat." Tao menatap Luhan tidak enak sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa sendiri." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu, kami duluan ya." Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin keluar dari lift. Luhan memperhatikan mereka sampai pintu lift tertutup. Lalu lift kembali naik ke lantai teratas.

"Yosh, semoga aku keterima." Gumam Luhan begitu pintu lift terbuka di lantai tujuannya.

.

.

.

Dan setelah berjam-jam terlewati, akhirnya tiba giliran Luhan untuk di wawancarai. Bahkan Luhan tadi, sudah bertelponan dengan ibunya selama 2 jam karena Baekhyun lagi agak rewel. Luhan mengetuk pintu ruangan CEO perusahaan itu.

"Masuk."

Luhan pun memasuki ruangan itu setelah mendengar titahan dari calon bosnya, dan Luhan mendapati bosnya sedang duduk membelakanginya, dengan kursi kerja yang menutupi punggungnya. Entah sedang apa yang dilakukan calon bosnya itu.

"Jadi kau pelamar yang terakhir?" tanya lelaki itu.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara lelaki itu, entah kenapa rasanya suara lelaki itu pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat. Namun, Luhan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Nee, Sajangnim. Nama saya Xi Luhan, saya lulusan dari jurusan teknik di Seoul National University." jelas Luhan.

Hening, bosnya tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Melihat keterdiaman lelaki itu, membuahkan perasaan tidak enak pada diri Luhan.

'apa aku membuat kesalahan?' pikirnya.

"Sa..sajangnim?" panggil Luhan memastikan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melamar kerja di perusahaanku, Xi Luhan." Ucap calon bosnya dengan intonasi yang berat, mendominasi, juga mengintimidasi.

Jantung Luhan berdetak sangat cepat mendengarnya, perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Kenapa bosnya itu berkata seolah-olah jika dia sudah mengenal dirinya sejak lama. Lalu perlahan bosnya memutar kursinya dan duduk menghadapnya. Mata rusa Luhan membulat saat melihat rupa dari bosnya itu, dia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ka..kau..." Luhan menjatuhkan berkas yang dibawanya dan melangkah mundur.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Xi Luhan. Haruskah kupanggil Hannie?" bosnya tersenyum kecil, tapi dia tidak menyadari jika senyuman itu berdampak buruk kepada Luhan.

"Kau... Oh Sehun. Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini?" Ucap Luhan tidak percaya, hatinya kembali sakit melihatnya. Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka perusahaan Oh itu milik Oh Sehun bukan seorang Oh yang lainnya. Luhan menyesal sudah tidak mempedulikan firasatnya dan firasat ibunya.

"Daripada itu, aku lebih bingung denganmu yang menghilang selama 5 tahun. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi malam itu." Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan menatap Luhan menyelidik.

Jantung Luhan berdenyut sakit. Sialan! Walau Luhan tahu pria itu tidak mengingatnya, tetapi itu sangat menyakiti hatinya saat pria itu bertanya tanpa beban. Dan itu membuat Luhan membenci pria itu sekaligus tidak ingin melihatnya lagi.

Luhan menatap Sehun dingin. "Aku hanya pulang ke Beijing, dan melanjutkan studi di sana."jawab Luhan dengan kebohongan yang nyaris sempurna.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Tapi, kau sampai tidak bisa dihubungi selama 5 tahun!"

Luhan menahan untuk memutar kedua matanya malas." Ponselku hilang dan aku harus membeli ponsel baru, dan sialnya aku tidak ingat nomor teman-temanku." Jawab Luhan dengan nada ketus kali ini, Sehun sedikit tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Tapi tatapanmu tidak menunjukan seperti apa yang kau bilang. Apa aku membuat sebuah kesalahan padamu malam itu?" Sehun mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

Deg!

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya."Te.. tentu saja tidak! Kau tidak punya salah apapun denganku. Ka ...kalau ada pasti sudah ku maafkan!" Luhan mengumpat dalam hatinya saat tahu nada bicaranya yang terdengar gugup.

Sehun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya. Dirinya menatap tajam Luhan yang menatapnya gelisah.

"Kali ini nada bicaramu yang tidak meyakinkan, Luhan. Sekara-

Kriiing!!!! Kriiing!!!!!!

Suara telpon menginterupsi telinga Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menggeram kesal dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Luhan menghela napas lega sambil memegangi dadanya, dia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang yang menelpon Sehun. Mata rusanya melirik Sehun yang sedang mendengarkan lawan bicaranya dengan serius. Beberapa saat menit kemudian Sehun memutuskan teleponnya sepihak dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau boleh pulang, sekarang. Aku akan memberikan pemberitahuannya kepadamu nanti." Ucap Sehun sambil merapikan jasnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan Sehun tanpa sepatah kata apapun dan cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung perusahaan itu. Saat sudah di luar gedung seseorang memanggilnya.

"Luhan-ge!" Luhan menoleh dan kembali mendapati Tao yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Tao pun tersenyum manis dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Ge, kau mau langsung pulang?" tanya Tao menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan.

"Tidak, aku mau kerumah ibu dulu, mau jemput Baekkie." Jawab Luhan.

"Mau kuantar? Kebetulan aku bawa mobil." Tawar Tao.

"Tidak, gak usah. Aku bisa naik bus, kok. Lagipula dari sini Cuma sekitaran 20 menitan." Tolak Luhan halus.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya."Tapi ge, bukannya tidak baik menolak kebaikan yang orang lain berikan?" Tao mengembungkan pipinya. Oke, Tao terlihat menggemaskan sekarang. Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya.

"Iya, iya dasar pemaksa. Ayo, antarkan aku." Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan cubitannya.

Tao meringis pelan. "Gege gak harus cubit pipi aku juga kali." Tao mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu imut sih, bikin gemas tahu! Pose kamu aja bikin aku mau cubit lagi." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Tao lagi. Tapi, Tao buru-buru masuk mobilnya, cubitannya Luhan sakit tahu!

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Tao yang sangat menggemaskan , lalu ikutan masuk ke dalam mobil Tao. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka berdua sejak tadi dari jendela kantornya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa!!!!!" Baekhyun yang lagi main sama Kyungsoo berseru senang saat melihat Luhan turun dari mobilnya Tao. Luhan tertawa geli, lalu menggendong Baekhyun sekaligus mencium pipinya gemas. Tao yang baru turun dari mobilnya, terkekeh gemas melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu.

Lalu mata puppy Baekhyun beralih ke arah Tao. "Tao gege!" Baekhyun juga berseru senang melihat Tao, Luhan membawa Baekhyun untuk mendekati Tao.

"Halo juga, Baekkie." Tao mencubit pelan pipi chubby Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Lho? Luhan, kamu kok jemput Baekkie gak bilang-bilang? Oh, halo juga Tao." Ibunya Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah dan menghampiri Luhan sama Tao.

"Maaf, ibu. Aku lupa." Luhan menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan membiarkan Baekhyun kembali bermain dengan Kyungsoo.

"kebetulan ibu lagi siapin makan malam, kamu makan malam di sini aja bareng Tao." Lalu ibunya Luhan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, Tao sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Tao hendak menolaknya."Tunggu bibi, tidak usah. A..aku-"

"Sudahlah, makan saja disini. Lagipula tidak baik bukan menolak kebaikan yang orang lain berikan?" potong Luhan mengikuti perkataan Tao tadi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tao mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Dasar gege pemaksa." Tao mengerucutkan pipinya kesal. Luhan tertawa geli menanggapinya.

"Yasudah, aku masuk dulu." Luhan pun masuk ke dalam rumah ibunya.

Namun, saat Luhan berada di kamar lamanya, tiba-tiba ponselnya Luhan berdering. Luhan mengangkat alisnya saat melihat nomor tidak di kenalnya menghubungi ponselnya. Tapi, Luhan tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo, apa ini dengan tuan Xi Luhan?" tanya lawan bicaranya yang bersuara cowok.

Luhan mengerutkan jidatnya."Ya, ini saya. Xi Luhan. Maaf, ini siapa ya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Saya Kim Jongdae, HRD perusahaan Oh ingin menginformasikan bahwa tuan di terima di perusahaan Oh. Anda bisa bekerja disini mulai besok." Jelas cowok yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongdae dari seberang telepon.

Luhan menghela napasnya lega, akhirnya dia di terima perusahaan Oh setelah mengantri lama. Baru saja, Luhan ingin memberi tahu ibunya dan Tao, Jongdae kembali bersuara.

"Maaf tuan, saya lupa bilang. Besok anda mulai bekerja di sini sebagai sekretaris Oh sajangnim." Lalu, Jongdae memutuskan sambungannya. Luhan mematung setelah mendengarnya, tubuhnya melemas seketika.

"Sialan kau, Oh Sehun!" umpat Luhan pelan sambil memandang ponselnya kesal.

Jika Luhan menjadi sekretarisnya Sehun, maka cepat atau lambat pria itu akan tahu soal Baekhyun. Dan Luhan sama sekali tidak ingin pria itu tahu. Mengingat hal itu yang selalu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"Luhaaan!!! makan malam sudah siap!" teriak ibu Luhan dari bawah, Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan buru-buru ke bawah.

Luhan menduduki kursi di samping Baekhyun, dirinya mengernyitkan keningnya saat tidak mendapati Kyungsoo di samping kursinya Baekhyun. "Ibu, Kyungsoo mana? Dia gak makan malam?" tanya Luhan sambil menyendok nasinya.

Ibunya Luhan yang baru membuat susu untuk Baekhyun mendudukan diri depannya."Kyungsoo di jemput pulang sama Myungsoo, katanya mereka harus pergi ke rumah saudara malam ini." Jelasnya.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil menyuapkan Baekhyun, sepintas di pikiran Luhan untuk memberitahu ibunya soal dirinya yang keterima di perusahaan Oh.

"Ibu, aku di terima di perusahaan Oh." Ucap Luhan.

Ibunya Luhan terlihat kaget dengan kalimat yang di lontarkan Luhan. "Lho? Cepat banget pengumumannya. Padahal tadi Tao cerita, kalo tahun ini yang melamar kerja lebih dari 600 orang."

"Sepertinya, Sajangnim tertarik dengan gege. Buktinya, gege di terima secepat itu." Timpal Tao yang dari tadi diam sambil makan.

Luhan terdiam, entah kenapa perkataan Tao membuatnya teringat dengan Sehun lagi. Tao menatap Luhan khawatir setelah ekspresi Luhan berubah akibat perkataannya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuan Luhan. Suara dengkuran halusnya yang seperti puppy mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil yang Tao kendarai. Tao melirik Luhan yang sedang melihat pemandangan malam lewat jendela mobil dengan tatapan kosong. Tao menelan ludahnya bimbang, tapi Tao tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Luhan ge..." panggilnya saat trafic light berubah merah.

"Hmmm..?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Tao.

"Gege di terima di posisi apa?" tanya Tao hati-hati.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tao. Padahal dirinya sudah mengira Tao akan bertanya soal itu. "Aku.. diterima di posisi sekretaris.."jawab Luhan pelan di sertai senyuman palsunya.

Tao terdiam sebentar lalu menatap Luhan. "Pantas gege terlihat sedikit lesu, itu wajar. Banyak orang sering kayak gitu waktu tahu mereka dapat posisi sebagai posisi Oh Sajangnim."

"Wajar?" Luhan menatap Tao tidak mengerti.

"Ya, tadi Xiumin hyung cerita soal betapa perfeksionisnya Oh sajangnim, bukan? Salah sedikit auto pecat, jadi mereka sadar kalo pekerjaan mereka gak akan bertahan lama." Jelas Tao kembali menjalankan mobilnya dari lampu merah.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelesan Tao, walau sebenarnya bukan begitu.

TBC.

A/N : Hai, ini Hayato. sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic. sebenarnya aku udah coba bikin fanfic tapi hasilnya menurut aku jelek terus, jadi aku hapus ceritanya. jadi tolong vote dan commentnya juseyo.


	2. 02

Dan besoknya Luhan memasuki kantornya dengan lesu. Tao yang tadi berangkat bersamanya sampai mengiranya sakit saking lesunya. Lay sama Xiumin yang dateng bersamaan kaget melihat Luhan yang lemas kayak gitu, walau dalam hati mereka senang sih, Luhan di terima di perusahaan mereka.

"Luhan, kamu kenapa? Kok lemas banget?" Lay meletakan tangannya di kening Luhan buat ukur suhu tubuhnya Luhan.

"Itu.. gege keterima di posisi sekretaris. Jadi ya.. gitu." Jelas Tao.

Mata Xiumin dan Lay membulat mendengarnya, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Jangan khawatir, jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bisa menjadi sekretarisnya sajangnim." Xiumin menyentuh pundak Luhan, Lay di samping Xiumin memberikan kode 'semangat.'

Luhan menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha." Luhan pun tersenyum palsu, dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Tanpa Luhan sadari, Tao menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan menatap pintu ruangan Sehun malas, ia pun menghela napas dan membukanya. Dan mendapati Sehun yang lagi sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya. Iris hitam Sehun beralih sekilas ke arahnya, dia terlihat sibuk sekali.

Lalu hening, hanya terdengar suara ketikan dari masing-masing jari. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang membelakanginya sambil berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Luhan, apa saja jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. "Nanti setelah makan siang kau akan ada rapat dengan CEO dari perusahaan lain, sajangnim."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, lalu keheningan kembali menyambut mereka. Luhan terus mengetik dengan perasaan tidak enak. Soalnya, dia merasakan sesuatu terus menusuk kepalanya sejak tadi. Karena tidak tahan, Luhan pun menoleh ke arah Sehun yang ternyata memang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi.

"Sajangnim, jika anda perlu sesuatu tinggal bilang! Tidak perlu menatap saya seperti ini, kau tahu di tatap seperti itu gak nyaman!" omel Luhan kesal, dia benar-benar gak suka dengan seseorang yang suka menatapnya tajam dari belakang.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, lalu tidak lama kemudian Sehun terkekeh pelan dan kembali bekerja.

"Tidak, apa-apa. Aku hanya mau menatapmu." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum gelil kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, lalu buru-buru dia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sambil memegangi jantungnya yang terus berdetak.

'Jantung sialan! Kenapa kau berdetak cepat dengan orang macam Oh Sehun.' Batin Luhan kesal dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akhirnya jam makan siang tiba, Luhan menghela napasnya lega. Karena dia bisa istirahat sebentar dari suruh-suruhan Sehun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Luhan mendapati Xiumin yang mengirimi pesan ajakan makan siang bersamanya dan juga Tao dan Lay. Seulas senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah Luhan, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kantornya walau hanya sebentar. Dia pun mengantongi ponselnya, langkahnya terhenti saat Sehun memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Sehun yang terkesan dingin membuat Luhan tersentak. Jangan lupakan tatapan tajam Sehun yang seolah melubangi kepalanya.

"Makan siang, Xiumin-ssi mengajakku makan siang." Jawab Luhan mati-matian buat tidak jawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan ketus.

Mendengar nama Xiumin, tatapan tajam Sehun mulai melunak. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Sehun pun kembali merapikan dokumen-dokumennya yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Luhan menatap Sehun aneh.

"Kau mau sesuatu?" tawar Luhan mencoba menjadi sekretaris yang bak.

Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Tidak, aku ada janji dengan temanku."

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, lalu meninggalkan kantornya dan berjalan ke cafe yang sama seperti dia makan siang bersama mereka bertiga kemarin.

Sesampainya di cafe itu, Luhan langsung duduk disamping Tao dengan kepala yang diletakkan di atas meja, persis seperti siswa yang tidur di kelas. Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Ge, kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tao menyondorkan buku menunya kepada Luhan. Luhan menatap isi buku itu datar.

"Aku pesan pasta dan lemon tea saja. " Ucapnya pelan. Lalu setelah itu Xiumin dan Lay memanggil pelayan dan memberikan pesanan mereka.

"Ge, kau terlihat capek sekali."sahut Tao khawatir.

"Sepertinya mejadi sekretaris sajangnim sangat menguras tenaga sekali, mengingat dia itu sangat perfeksionis." Timpal Xiumin, Lay yang ada disebelahnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Luhan hanya mendengus pelan. "Yah... memang, tapi aku dapatnya sekretaris. Jadi, yasudah. Mana nanti sore ada rapat." Luhan menghela napas pelan, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Tao.

"Lho? Luhan oppa?"

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya, sontak dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian kantoran sama sepertinya menatapnya kaget. Luhan refleks berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Irene?" Luhan menatap yeoja itu sama kagetnya, lalu yeoja yang dipanggil Irene itu tersenyum senang dan memeluk Luhan erat sekali. Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay kaget melihatnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Luhan punya kenalan secantik ini.

"Luhan oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu! Kukira aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah lulus SMA!" Luhan tersenyum kecil, hatinya menghangat setelah mendengarnya, lalu mengelus belakang kepala Irene lembut. Tidak peduli jika mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di dalam cafe itu.

Luhan pun membawa Irene duduk di sampingnya karena risih menjadi pusat perhatian di cafe itu. Luhan tersenyum gugup saat menyadari ketiga teman barunya menatapnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Eumm... maaf, teman-teman. Perkenalkan ini Bae Irene, sahabatku dari SMA." Irene tersenyum kecil menatap Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay.

"Aku kim Minseok, tapi biasanya aku dipanggil Xiumin." Ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku Zhang Yixing, kau bisa memanggilku Lay." Lay tersenyum sama manisnya dengan Xiumin.

"Dan aku Huang Zitao, cece bisa memanggilku Tao." Tao menatap Irene polos layaknya panda.

Irene meneliti mereka bertiga cukup lama sampai mereka ikutan merasa gugup. Namun, selanjutnya Irene tersenyum cantik dan ramah sekali. "Aku Bae Irene, bisa di bilang dulu aku sahabat sekaligus adik kelasnya Luhan oppa waktu SMA. Omong-omong kalian imut sekali ya, seperti Luhan oppa." Jelas Irene yang membuat Luhan mendengus mendengarnya lalu memakan pastanya yang baru datang. Sedangkan Lay, Xiumin, sama Tao yang dengar pujian dari Irene, menatap Irene tidak percaya.

"Imut?" Lay menatap Irene bingung.

"Ya, Luhan oppa itu imut juga baik, karena itu aku mau berteman dengannya. Gak seperti cowok-cowok yang ada di sekolah, udah sok keren tukang bully lagi." Jelas Irene sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan mendengus malas. "Irene-yah, jangan mengingatkanku masa-masa SMA dong. Aku jadi keingat para cowok sialan itu selalu bertanya 'bagaimana caranya menjadi diriku' dan memintai nomor ponselmu." Luhan mengacak pelan surai panjang Irene, yang membuat empunya kesal.

Tao menatap Luhan dan Irene bingung." Minta nomor ponsel?"

Luhan menatap Tao datar. "Ya, dulu sebenarnya Irene ini sangat populer disekolahnya, bahkan cowok-cowok dari sekolah lain juga rela ke sekolahku dulu demi melihatnya. Dan waktu itu, hanya aku satu-satunya teman dekat cowok yang Irene punya. Jadi yah begitu." Jelas Luhan. Xiumin, Lay, dan Tao mengangguk-angguk mengerti, sedangkan Irene menunduk sambil meremas jas Luhan, malu.

Luhan mengecek jam di ponselnya, lalu dia menghela napasnya. "Sudah jam segini, aku harus cepat." Luhan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya dan minumannya.

"Lu, tadi kau bilang ada rapat. Memangnya ada rapat apa?" tanya Xiumin sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Ada perusahaan yang ingin bekerjasama dengan Perusahaan Oh, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya." Jawab Luhan.

"Memangnya perusahaan mana yang ingin bekerjasama dengan perusahaan kita?" Tanya Lay penasaran.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Perusahaan Wu." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Keempat orang itu mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya, beda dengan Tao yang malah kaget mendengarnya.

"G.. ge, bo.. boleh aku tahu si.. siapa CEO perusahaan Wu itu?" tanya Tao dengan suara yang bergetar, Luhan menatap Tao bingung, pasalnya anak itu berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar bergemetar dan ketakutan mungkin?

"CEO dari perusahaan Wu adalah tuan Wu Yifan atau orang-orang biasanya memanggilnya Wu Kriss."

Deg!

Saat itu juga jantung Tao terasa berhenti berdetak setelah mengetahui nama CEO tersebut.

Sehun sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, hening kecuali suara jemarinya yang sedang mengetik, tiba-tiba Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangannya Sehun.

"Sajangnim, Tuan Wu sudah sampai, rapat akan dimulai 30 menit lagi."

"Hnn.."

Lalu hening lagi seperti kuburan, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang mengambil berkas-berkasnya untuk rapat nanti. Luhan merasa di perhatikan menoleh ke arah Sehun, entah kenapa setiap kali Luhan bertatapan dengan Sehun selalu saja ada getaran halus di dadanya.

"A.. ada apa, sajangnim." Tanya Luhan sedikit canggung.

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Bis-

BRAAK!!!!

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh dobrakan pintu yang kini terbuka lebar, dan terlihat dua namja jangkung yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA, memasuki ruangan Sehun dengan santai tanpa ada beban sedikitpun. Luhan menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya, sedangkan sehun menatap mereka bosan sekaligus kesal.

"Chanyeol, Kai! Sebentar lagi aku bakal ada rapat! Untuk apa kalian berdua kesini!!? Pulang sana belajar atau main game!!!"

Kedua namja yang di panggil Chanyeol dan Kai itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan. "Kan yang rapat itu hyung, bukan kami." Jawab mereka berdua santai tanpa beban. Sehun menatap mereka gondok.

Lalu mata namja yang bernama Kai itu beralih ke arah Luhan. "Wah, kau punya sekretaris yang cantik sekali, hyung." Namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengangguk setuju dengan Kai.

"Siapa namamu, hyung?" kedua namja tiang listrik itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan.

Luhan menatap kedua anak SMA itu aneh. "Xi Luhan." Luhan membalas uluran tangan itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, sedangkan yang hitam itu namanya Kim Jongin, tapi dia maunya di panggilnya Kai." Ucap Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan protesan seorang Kim Jongin di sampingnya.

Luhan tersenyum canggung, lalu mencoba menarik tangannya yang masih setia di pegang oleh Jongin. Tapi, Jongin masih belum mau melepaskan tangan Luhan. Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya menghela napas pelan.

"Kai, please deh. Kau itu udah pernah pacarin Krystal sama Jennie, masa kau mau pacarin Luhan hyung juga sih." Sindir Chanyeol.

Jongin menghela napas keras, lalu melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan perasaan tidak rela.

"Habisnya Luhan hyung cantik sih. Padahal Luhan hyung namja, tapi lebih cantik daripada kedua mantanku."kilah Kai yang di hadiahi tempelengan dari Chanyeol.

"A.. aku keluar dulu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan." Luhan tersenyum gugup, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Aiishhh.. Luhan hyung perginya cepat sekali." Kai menatap kecewa pintu ruangan Sehun. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Sehun menatap mereka berdua tajam seolah melubangi kepala mereka.

Tao meminum kopi kalengannya yang ia beli dari vending machine sambil menduduki diri di salah satu bangku panjang yang kebetulan ada di sana. Helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya menatap kopi kalengan di tangannya sedih.

'kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang itu lagi?'

Bahkan Tao nyaris bertemu dengannya saat dia berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi.

Tao kembali meneguk kopi kalengannya, dan kembali melamun. Tetapi, lamunannya terbuyarkan saat seseorang memanggil dirinya.

"Tao? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Tao tersentak kaget saat Luhan tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Iiish... gege! Kau mengagetkanku tahu."

Luhan tertawa pelan lalu duduk di samping Tao. "Maaf, maaf aku hanya tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan lakukan disini?"

"Minum kopi, aku tidak mau minum kopi panas yang ada di kantor." Jawab Tao seadanya.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding. "Jujur, aku kepingin bubble milk tea. Hanya saja, rapat akan di mulai sebentar lagi." Luhan menghela napasnya bosan.

Mata Tao membinar mendengarnya, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghindarinya."Mau ku belikan? kebetulan aku sudah menyelesaikan berkasku." Tawar Tao.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa nih? Memangnya itu tidak merepotkan dirimu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan aku juga bosan dengan minuman di vending machine ini, aku sudah coba semuanya. Aku jadi mau bubble tea juga."

Luhan tersenyum senang. "oke, terima kasih Tao. Aku kembali dulu ya, sampai nanti."

Tao pun mengelus dadanya lega setelah kepergian Luhan.'mungkin untuk sementara ini, dia gak bakal tahu kalo aku kerja di sini' batin Tao lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang kosong melompong.

Setelah mengambil pesanannya, Tao mulai melangkah meninggalkan stan bubble tea itu. Tao mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku panjang taman dekat kantornya agar lama sampai Kantornya. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Lho? Tao?"

Tao menoleh ke seorang wanita yang mengenakan topi dan masker hitam yang jaraknya gak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Lalu, wanita itu mendekati Tao.

"Tao, kau sedang apa di sini? Kau tidak kerja?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

Tao menyipitkan matanya untuk mengenali wanita itu, tidak lama kemudian matanya membulat sempurna. "Lho, Victo- mmmphh!?"

Wanita yang di panggil Victoria itu langsung membekap mulut Tao dengan tangannya. "Sssshhhh... jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada yang tahu bagaimana!?" omel Victoria dengan suara yang lirih.

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, maaf aku hanya terkejut. Tidak biasanya jiejie jalan-jalan kayak gini, biasanya kan jadwalnya jiejie sibuk sebagai model." Sambungnya.

"Yaahh... manager memberikanku waktu luang. Jadi, aku menggunakannya untuk jalan-jalan sebentar sekitar sini. Oiya, kamu belum jawab pertanyaan aku tadi, Tao."

"Oooh, ini Luhan gege nitip bubble tea. Dia lagi ada rapat sekarang." Jelas Tao, Victoria mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Luhan sekarang kerja satu perusahaan denganmu? Kok, aku baru tahu sih?" tanya Victoria bingung.

"Luhan gege baru di terima kemarin sebagai sekretaris, baru sehari kerja saja sudah sibuk banget."

"Hmmm... semoga saja pekerjaannya bertahan lama." Ucap Victoria pelan yang di angguki oleh Tao.

Victoria menoleh ke arah Tao yang sedang menunduk memandang tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Dan Victoria langsung tahu, jika ada sesuatu dengan adiknya saat tatapan Tao seperti itu.

"Tao, ada sesuatu yang salah? Kau terlihat sedih banget hari ini." Tanya Victoria langsung ke intinya.

Hening. Tao tetap terdiam sambil memperhatikan gelas bubble milk teanya Luhan, ia membiarkan poninya yang agak panjang sedikit menutupi matanya. Victoria menatap Tao khawatir.

"Tao? Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Tao terdiam sebentar lalu menoleh kearah kakak perempuannya sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Jiejie gak perlu khawatir." Namun Victoria menatap Tao curiga.

Dasar Tao bodoh, kau lupa ya kalo jiejiemu itu sudah hafal banget dengan tabiatmu?

Tao pun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Jie, aku balik lagi ke kantor ya. Mungkin Luhan gege sudah selesai rapat." Bohongnya lagi.

Victora menghela napasnya pelan. "Yaudah, hati-hati ya. Jiejie juga mau balik ke kantor." Victoria mengelus pelan kepala Tao sebelum pemuda manis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Victoria menatap khawatir Tao yang sudah sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Waaa.. Tao membawa bubble tea!!!" seru Lay saat Tao meletakan kantong plastik berisi 4 bubble tea diatas meja kerjanya, Xiumin yang lagi sibuk kerja ikutan menatap bubble itu dengan membinar.

"Gege mau? Aku juga membelikannya untuk gege." Tao memberikan dua gelas bubble tea itu kepada Lay dan Xiumin, Tao mengeluarkan 1 gelas bubble tea miliknya dan meminumnya.

"Bubble tea yang satu lagi untuk siapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ooh, kalo yang itu untuk Luhan ge. Dia sedang ada rapat sekarang bersama sajangnim." Jelas Tao sambil menunduk. Sial, dia jadi mengingat orang itu lagi.

Lay dan Xiumin menatap Tao khawatir, pasalnya tiba-tiba anak itu murung tanpa sebab yang mereka tahu.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao terdiam sebentar lalu kembali menatap kedua gegenya dengan senyuman yang amat manis. "Ya aku tidak apa-apa."

'Ya, tidak apa-apa untuk saat ini.' Batin Tao lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

TBC...

Akhirnya, aku terlepas dari UAS...


	3. 03

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, rapat selesai. Luhan merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Luhan melihat Sehun berjalan dengan Kris, CEO dari perusahaan Wu sambil mengobrol dengan akrabnya. Sepertinya mereka teman dekat. Luhan menghembuskan napasnya lalu pergi keruangannya.

"Eummm... Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati sekretaris Kris Wu, Kang Seulgi tersenyum charming kepadanya. Oh sial, seseorang seperti Kang Seulgi terlihat berkarisma sekali. Beda dengan dirinya yang laki-laki tapi selalu dianggap cantik dan lemah oleh banyak orang.

"Iya, ada apa seulgi-ssi?" Luhan tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau sekretaris Oh sajanngnim yang baru ya?" tanya Seulgi lagi.

"Eumm... iya. Aku baru saja di terima kemarin. Apa dia habis memecat sekretaris lamanya?"

Seulgi terkekeh pelan." Dari dulu Oh sajangnim memang suka menggonta-ganti sekretarisnya, Wu sajangnim saja sampai pusing dengan sikap keperfeksionisnya."Jelasnya.

"Luhan oppa!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Irene yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Luhan menatapnya bingung. "Ya, ada apa Irene?"

"Tao mencari oppa, katanya oppa nitip bubble tea kepadanya."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Oh, bagaimana bisa dia lupa. "Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Seulgi-ssi aku permisi."

Luhan pun meninggalkan Irene dengan Seulgi. Irene sedikit gugup saat berhadapan dengan Seulgi. Apalagi Seulgi juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Seulgi tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Irene sedikit minder dengannya.

"Aku dengar dari Luhan-ssi namamu Irene. Perkenalkan namaku Kang Seulgi, aku sekretaris dari Wu sajangninm."

Irene pun mendongak menatap Seulgi. Seulgi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah yang membuat hati Irene tenang. "Na.. namaku Bae Irene, aku bekerja di bagian pendataan. Senang berkenalan denganmu Seulgi-ssi."

"Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Seulgi. Mau keluar bersamaku sebentar?" tanya Seulgi.

Irene terpaku di tempatnya, tanpa ia sadari menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Irene, Seulgi pun menarik tangan Irene untuk mengikutinya ke lift. Irene menatap pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik oleh Seulgi membuat jantung Irene terus berdetak dengan cepat.

'ada apa denganku?'

.

.

"Luhan ge! Ini bubble teamu." Teriak Tao dengan segelas bubble tea yang ada di tangannya.

Luhan pun menerima bubble tea itu dengan senang hati."Gomawo, Tao." Ucapnya lalu menyesap bubble tea itu dengan senang hati. Pipinya mengembung saat mengunyah tapioka pearlnya yang manis itu.

Tao tersenyum kecil melihatnya, Luhan terlihat menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi yang mengembung. Luhan terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi senyuman Tao memudar mengingat pria yang menjadi CEO perusahaan Wu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pria itu menemukannya bekerja disini. Luhan menyadari perubahan drastis pada Tao membuatnya khawatir.

Tangan kurus Luhan terulur menyentuh bahu Tao. "Tao kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Tao dapat melihat sorot kekhawatiran pada kedua mata Luhan. Tao tersenyum tipis, dia agak senang Luhan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja ,ge. Aku hanya butuh udara segar mungkin." Jawab Tao.

Dia mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja mau melangkah Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau mau keluar? Aku juga ikut!" Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di benda elektronik itu sebentar, lalu menyimpannya kembali.

"Ayo kita keluar, aku sudah izin kok kepada Oh sajangnim." Luhan menarik tangan Tao menuju lift dan menekan tombol lobby.

"Kau tahu? Entah kenapa rapat seperti tadi membuatku cepat sekali lapar. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memakan apapun habis ini." Ucap Luhan.

Tao tertawa pelan menanggapinya. "Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan tadi?" tanya Tao.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu, tapi entah kenapa sehabis rapat bawaannya mau makan." Jawab Luhan dengan polosnya.

Tao kembali tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Luhan, mungkin dia bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

.

.

Sekarang mereka berdua mampir di kedai sederhana dekat kantor, Luhan tampaknya lapar sekali dia bahkan memesan ramyeon pedas dengan satu porsi odeng. Tao yang didepannya hanya tersenyum geli sambil sambil memakan ayamnya. Luhan benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dengan pipi yang mengembung karena mengunyah makanan.

"Gege seperti gak makan selama sebulan saja." Goda Tao sambil tertawa.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya."Rapat itu membuat seseorang lapar, Tao." Kilah Luhan lalu kembali menyeruput ramennya dengan suara keras. Ramen di sini enak sekali aahh- Surga, juga odengnya.

Ahjussi pemilik kedai itu tampak bahagia melihat Luhan makan senikmat itu, Tao jadi ikutan tersenyum melihatnya dan kembali memakan ayamnya. Luhan dan Tao segera menghabiskan makanan mereka dan kembali ke kantor. Mereka bisa-bisa kena masalah kalau berlama-lama diluar kantor.

Tao terlihat tidak nyaman saat mereka berjalan ke kantor, Luhan yang menyadarinya jadi khawatir. Sifat Tao berubah seperti ini saat mereka makan siang tadi. Luhan ingat sekali kalau Tao bertanya soal CEO perusahaan Wu. Apakah Tao mempunyai masalah dengan CEO itu di masa lalu?

"Tao.." panggil Luhan.

"Waeyo, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? Tingkahmu aneh setelah kita makan siang." Tanya Luhan.

Tao terdiam setelah mendengarnya, mereka tiba-tiba berhenti di depan perusahaan. Tao mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya juga bergetar. Luhan semakin khawatir dengan Tao.

"Tao, kau kenap-

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat melihat Kris Wu berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari mereka. CEO perusahaan Wu itu juga terkejut melihat mereka lebih tepatnya melihat Tao. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, sampai Tao sadar duluan dari keterkejutannya lalu menarik tangan Luhan dan kabur secepatnya dari sana.

"Taozi... Huang Zitao!" Kris yang tersadar langsung mengejarnya, tapi sayangnya Tao dan Luhan sudah menghilang duluan di antara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Brengsek! Sialan!" Kris mengumpat dan menendang udara kosong saking kesalnya. Padahal dia sudah menemukan kembali Tao, tapi bodohnya dia malah membuang kesempatan itu. Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mendial nomor Sehun. Kris semakin kesal karena butuh waktu yang agak lama untuk Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, ada ap-

"Kau memiliki karyawan yang bernama Huang Zitao bukan!?" tukas Kris dengan nada tinggi.

Disebrang telepon, Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Sangat tidak biasa untuk seorang Wu Yifan menanyai perihal karyawannya, kecuali karyawannya itu membuat masalah dengan Kris. Tapi apa pedulinya?

"Ya, aku memang pun-

"Cepat kirimkan datanya kepadaku!" tukas Kris lagi. Tubuhnya saja tinggi tapi, sumbu kesabarannya tidak setinggi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengirimkan datanya kepadamu ASAP." Sehun pun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar dari notifikasi e-mailnya. Kris menatap tajam data yang masih fresh di ponselnya itu.

'Kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi, Tao.' Batin Kris lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Tao dan Luhan barhenti di balik pepohonan yang sepi. Luhan menatap sedih Tao yang terus-terusan menangis, bahkan napasnya sampai tercekat. Luhan menarik tubuh Tao dan memeluknya, tangan satunya Luhan gunakan untuk mengelus punggungnya.

"Menangislah sampai dirimu lega Tao." Ucap Luhan.

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan dan menangis sepuasnya. Sudah lama dia tidak menangis seperti ini karena pria itu, terakhir kali Tao meangisinya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Setelah dia naik ke kelas 2 SMA sedangkan pria itu lulus dari SMA.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Tao menangis dengan puas, Luhan memberikannya minuman dingin untuk menenangkannya. Setelah Luhan rasa Tao sudah lebih tenang, barulah Luhan menanyainya.

"Tao, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Wajah cantiknya mengeluarkan ekpresi yang sangat khawatir.

Tao mengelap air matanya, lalu ia tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja ge. Tapi.. bisakah kita di sini dulu untuk beberapa saat?" Tanya Tao.

Luhan menghela napasnya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. Demi Tao, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika ia sedikit lagi di luar kantornya. "Ne, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kita harus bekerja setelah ini." jawab Luhan.

Tao kembali tersenyum. "Dan juga... bisakah gege memelukku?" tanya Tao lagi.

Luhan menaikan alisnya, lalu ia tertawa mendengar permintaan Tao. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan menarik kembali tubuh Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangan satunya ia gunakan mengelus-elus kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Aigooo... Kau manja sekali ya? Apa kau berusaha bertingkah imut eoh?" goda Luhan sambil tertawa.

Tao ikutan tertawa menanggapi godaan dari Luhan. Luhan tersenyum lega melihat Tao kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Aku memang seperti ini jika suasana hatiku sedang sedih. Setiap kali aku bersedih, aku akan meminta Qian jiejie untuk memelukku. Tetapi, sekarang aku sudah jarang mendapat pelukan dari Qian jiejie lagi, karena dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model." Jelas Tao sambil tersenyum.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan dari Tao, lalu ia menguatkan dekapannya terhadap Tao.

"Tao, tubuhmu hangat." Ucap Luhan.

"Tubuh gege juga." Balas Tao. Lalu tiba-tiba Tao meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi chubby Luhan.

Luhan terkejut saat merasakan suatu kenyal dan basah mendarat di pipinya, dan jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya. Dan Tao hanya tertawa menanggapi ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya lucu. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Tao tertawa.

Tidak mau kalah, akhirnya Luhan ikutan mengecup pipi Tao. Kini giliran Tao yang wajahnya memerah karena malu. Luhan pun gantian menertawakan Tao. Tao melihat wajah bahagia Luhan pun ikutan tertawa bersamanya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam memperhatikan mereka, tidak lupa juga pria itu mengabadikan momen mereka dengan video sekaligus foto. Lalu tangan pria itu merogoh ponselnya dan men-dial nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepalanya.

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk seseorang yang ia telepon itu mengangkat teleponnya, namun begitu orang yang di teleponnya mengangkat teleponnya. Pria itu langsung memberikan laporannya. Tidak lupa pria itu mengirimkan beberapa gambar dan video yang ia abadikan tadi.

"Tuan. Xi Luhan dan Huang Zitao berada di taman yang tidak jauh dari kantor anda tuan. Dan mereka sekarang tengah berpelukan, dan juga mereka bercanda sambil mencium satu sama lain seperti yang ada di foto dan video yang saya kirimkan tadi." Lapor pria itu.

Pria yang di sebut tuan itu terdiam di sebrang telepon, namun pria itu dapat merasakan jika tuannya sedang menahan amarah atas laporan yang di berikannya.

"Terimakasih atas laporannya. Awasi mereka lebih ketat lagi, dan juga tolong perintahkan kepada mereka untuk kembali ke kantor. Mereka sudah keluar melebihi batas waktu." Perintahnya.

"Baik tuan."

Telepon di putus sepihak oleh pria yang dipanggil tuan itu. Pria itu pun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tao yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai sesuatu. Saat pria itu sudah di dekat mereka, pria itu berdehem pelan.

"Ehm! Maaf merusak kesenangan anda tuan Luhan dan tuan Zitao, tapi tuan Oh memerintahkan kalian untuk kembali ke kantor. Tuan Oh bilang kalian sudah melebihi batas waktu pergi keluar." Ucap Pria itu.

"Maafkan kami atas kelalaian kami, tuan. Kami akan segera kembali ke kantor. Ayo, Tao."

Luhan pun menarik tangan Tao untuk meninggalkan taman itu bersama pria itu. Pria itu menatap punggung dua lelaki manis itu dalam dia, lalu mengikutinya tanpa suara dan di sadari oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Park Chanyeol kini tengah menunggu kedua temannya Jongin dan Jaebum di sebuah taman. Chanyeol sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian kasualnya. Membuat dirinya semakin tampan hingga para wanita yang melihatnya lupa segalanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, Jongin dan Jaebum lama sekali. padahal mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke rumah Namjoon, jam 15.00 sore untuk menonton film biru yang baru di dapatkan oleh Namjoon dengan susah payah. Dan kebetulan juga, ayah dan ibu Namjoon tengah pergi Honeymoon ke pulau Jeju untuk dua minggu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14.43, namun kedua orang itu masih belum datang. Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman untuk melepas penat. Ia bersumpah untuk membunuh keduanya jika masih ngaret hingga jam 15.00. chanyeol memejamkan matanya, hingga ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Humpht! Hari ini membosankan sekali! kenapa Kyungie harus pergi!" rengek suara itu terdengar kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hatinya. Rengekan itu terdengar menggemaskan khas anak kecil, di tambah dengan nada marahnya. Pasti ekspresinya imut sekali dengan pipi yang kembungkan. Chanyeol pun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke sebelahnya. Dan benar saja! ada balita yang kira-kira berusia lima tahun tengah duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi marahnya yang menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba bocah itu menoleh kearahnya. Chanyeol terdiam melihat bocah itu, Chanyeol terhipnotis dengan mata jernih balita itu yang memandangnya polos bagaikan puppy. Wajah balita itu juga cantik sekali, entah kenapa wajah bocah ini familiar di mata Chanyeol.

"Hyung? Kenapa Hyung melihat Baekkie seperti itu?" tanya balita itu polos. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap matanya polos.

Sontak Chanyeol tersadar dari terpukaunya, ia pun menampilkan senyuman canggung itu kepada balita itu.

"Ehm.. daripada itu. Kenapa kamu main kesini sendirian hm? Taman ini lagi sepi-sepinya, kamu gak takut di culik hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya di sertai kerucutan pada bibirnya. "Hmpt! Teman-teman Baekkie tidak bisa main hari ini! appa juga lagi kerja, halmeoni lagi masak. Jadi Baekkie kesini saja karena bosan." Adu balita itu lagi.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan polos dari alita di sampingnya ini. "Baiklah, nama hyung Park Chanyeol. panggil hyung Chanyeol hyung. Boleh hyung tahu nama kamu?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Nama Baekkie Xi Baekhyun. Tapi appa dan teman-teman manggilnya selalu Baekkie." Jawab Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki marga yang sama dengan Luhan gege, padahal marga milik Luhan gege itu terbilang jarang di Korea. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka berdua berhubungan satu sama lain?

"Sebenarnya, hyung mau saja menemani Baekkie bermain. Tapi Hyung tidak bisa karena sudah memiliki janji." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Yaaah.." Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya bersamaan dengan kerucutan pada bibirnya. Jangan lupakan jika Baekhyun berkacak pinggang hingga ia semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa gemas.

Oh bagaimana bisa anak dari orang lain bisa semenggemaskan ini?

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, Hyung akan menemani Baekkie berbicara." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh ringan dan mungil balita itu dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus-elus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"Baekkie sudah bilang ke halmoeni belum jika mau ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, Chanyeol jadi ingin membawanya pulang.

"Beluuuumm... halmeoni kan sibuk masak. Gak bisa main sama Baekkie." Baekhyun mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol kaget mendengarnya, lalu ia menghela napasnya. "Baekkie. Kamu tidak boleh begitu. Nanti halmoeni kamu khawatir, halmoeni takutnya Baekkie kenapa-kenapa. Bisa aja Baekkie di culik kan?" ceramah Chanyeol dengan intonasi agak marah.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, mata jernihnya berkaca-kaca. "Ta.. tapi hanya...

Oh tidak! Baekhyun akan menangis! Chanyeol jadi gelagapan melihat Baekhyun yang bersiap untuk menangis.

"Aduh.. maafkan hyung, Baekkie. Hyung gak bermaksud mengomeli Baekkie." Chanyeol buru-bur mendekap balita itu dalam pelukannya.

Namun kemudian, Chanyeol kembali terdiam saat wajahnya sudah menempel di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memiliki wangi yang harum sekali. chanyeol sangat menyukainya sampai ia sendiri mabuk kepayang karena wangi tubuh balita itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, kedua sobatnya, Jongin dan Jaebum sudah sampai di taman itu. Kedua laki-laki itu mengernyit melihat Chanyeol yang asik berpelukan dengan seorang balita. Jaebum menyenggol Jongin dengan sikutnya, lalu dia mengisyaratkan 'apa yang terjadi pada temanmu?'

Sedangkan Jongin memasang wajah tidak tahu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mereka berdua memilih untuk mendekati Chanyeol sekaligus menegurnya.

"Chanyeol! apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Jongin saat mereka sudah di hadapan Chanyeol.

Jaebum melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menguburkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. "Dan... siapa balita ini, Chanyeol?" tanya Jaebum.

Chanyeol langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, ia pun mendongak menghadap Jongin dan Jackson.

"Aah.. aku lagi menenangkan Baekkie. Tadi dia menangis karena aku tidak sengaja mengomelinya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Jaebum menaikan alisnya. "Baekkie? Siapa itu Baekkie?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun. Perlahan dia menghapus air mata yang ada di sekitar mata Baekhyun sekaligus pipi chubby-nya. chanyeol terdiam melihat wajah cantik balita yang ada di depannya ini. tapi, Chanyeol memilih untuk membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu karena ia merasa seperti pedofil.

"Baekkie, teman hyung sudah datang. Hyung mau mengenalkan Baekkie pada mereka. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya imut sebagai jawabannya. Oh.. bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seimut ini?

"Jongin, Jaebum perkenalkan ini Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sertai rona merah di pipinya. Ia terlihat malu-malu. Jongin dan Jaebum tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hai, nama hyung Im Jaebum. Dan hyung ini namanya Kim Jongin salam kenal." Ucap Jaebum.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Jongin jadi merindukan keponakan bandelnya yang imut sekarang.

"Nama Baekkie, Xi Baekhyun. Hyung bisa manggilnya Baekkie." Ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin dan Jaebum mensejajarkan tinggi mereka dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun berekspresi ceria. Perlahan kedua tangan mungil Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Jongin hyung mirip dengan nini. Kyungiee pasti suka, soalnya Kyungie sangat suka sama Penguin dan nini." Celoteh Baekhyun.

Jongin sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, baru kali ini ia di puji oleh anak kecil seperti Baekhyun. Keponakannya saja yang umurnya setara dengan Baekhyun laknat sekali kelakuan mereka kepada Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan melihat wajah Jongin yang merona karena di puji oleh balita seperti Baekhyun. Heol, kenapa balita secantik Baekhyun harus memuji lelaki mesum macam Kim Jongin.

Chanyeol kembali menarik balita itu ke atas pangkuannya, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi kecewa yang di lontarkan Jongin kepadanya.

"Aah.. Chanyeollie hyung. Padahal aku masih mau ingin bersama dengan nini hyung." Rengek Baekhyun di sertai bibir yang di cebikan dan pipi yang di kembungkan..

Alis Jongin, Jaebum, dan Chanyeol terangkat. 'Nini hyung? Chanyeollie?'

"Baekhyunnie!"

Atensi mereka berempat teralihkan saat mendengar suara wanta meneriakan nama Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membinar melihat wanita paruh baya itu.

"Halmeoni!"

Baekhyun pun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan berlalri ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. Wanita yang di kenali sebagai nenek dari Baekhyun itu terlihat lega melihat Baekhyun, ia pun berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun..

"Baekkie kemana saja tadi? halmeoni begitu khawatir saat tahu Baekkie tidak di rumah." wanita itu berbicara dengan napas yang terengah-engah, kedua tanganya menangkup pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjukan wajah ngambek menggemaskannya kepada neneknya. "Aku bosaan, tidak ada yang bisa bermain dengan Baekkie! Termaksuk halmeoni dan Kyungie. Yasudah aku taman saja" Rengeknya.

Nenek Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut rambut Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. "Jangan begini lagi Baekkie. Lain kali jika mau kemana-mana izin dulu. Jika sesuatu buruk terjadi pada Baekkie bagaimana? Appa pasti sedih mendengar Baekkie kenapa-kenapa. Baekkie tidak mau appa sedih kan?"

Mendengar kata appa, ekspresi ngambek Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedih. "Ani yo. baekkie tidak mau membuat appa sedih." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan di ulangi lagi ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, mata sipitnya melirik kearah Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Jaebum. Ekspresi Baekhyun kembali ceria.

"Halmeoni, baekkie tadi berkenalan dengan hyung-hyung ini. mereka baik sekali kepada Baekkie."

Nenek Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Jaebum. Mereka bertiga terlihat gugup karena tatapan tajam yang di lontarkan wanita paruh baya itu kepada mereka.

"Ma maaf, kami belum memperkenalkan dfiri. Nama saya Park Chanyeol."

"Saya Kim Jongin."

"Saya Im Jaebum."

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol. "Chanyeol hyung ini yang tadi menemukan Baekkie, untung kan karena Baekkie ketemunya sama Chanyeol hyung." Jelas Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

Tatapan nenek Baekhyun melunak, ia pun tersenyum ramah kepada Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Jaebum. "Terima kasih, jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ani. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat aku menunggu kedua temanku ini." jelas Chanyeol.

Nenek Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu ia memandang ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekkie, ayo kita pulang. Sudah mau sore." Ajaknya.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, lalu ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeollie hyung.." panggil Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik pelan celana jeans yang di kenakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. "Wae?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali kita main ya, soalnya Baekkie mau banget main sama Chanyeollie hyung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne, lain kali kita bermain bersama." Balas Chanyeol di sertai senyum tampannya, hingga terlihat dimple manis di pipi kirinya.

Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya lalu mengecup lembut pipi kirinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kaget, Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman menggemaskan dan juga polos membuat Chanyeol ingin menculiknya ke rumahnya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menghampiri neneknya dan menggandeng tangan neneknya, sebelum Baekhyun dan neneknya meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Baekhyun di sertai senyumannya.

Chanyeol memandang wajah manis Baekhyun sambil melongo. Demi apapun, wajah Baekhyun kini terlihat berkali-kali lebih cantik dari yang pertama ia lihat. Tanpa ia sadari hidungnya mengeluarkan darah hingga Jongin dan Jaebum kaget melihatnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mimisan begini? Apa kau berubah menjadi shotacon sekarang!?" teriak Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pedofil. Semoga saja polisi tidak melihatmu." Timpal Jaebum.

TBC...


	4. 04

Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah sibuk dengan documentnya. Tatapannya tajam sekali seakan ia melubangi kepala belakang Luhan. Luhan menggeram pelan, ia pun menghentikan ketikannya dan berbalik memandang Sehun yang masih memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Maaf, ada yang perlu saya bantu Oh sajangnim?" tanya Luhan sesopan mungkin menahan emosinya.

Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun malah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Luhan. Tiba-tiba Sehun meletakan kedua tangannya di meja Luhan guna mengurung Luhan, hingga Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Luhan membulatkan matanya begitu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan Luhan dapat mencium aroma napas pria tampan itu.

"Kau.. apa hubunganmu dengan si Huang itu?" tanya Sehun dengan intonasi tajam.

Alis Luhan menukik ke atas. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? hubungannya dengan Tao? Untuk apa Sehun menanyakan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu urusanmu? Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan hubunganku dan Tao." Balas Luhan. Luhan juga berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mejanya.

Sehun semakin mengeraskan rahangnya, cengkramannya pada meja Luhan ia lepaskan dan Sehun pun mencengkram kedua tangan Luhan sebagai gantinya. Tubuh Luhan merinding, tatapan yang Sehun lontarkan itu.. sama seperti malam itu.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan. "Aku bosnya di sini, dan kau hanyalah sekretarisku. Tidak sepatutnya kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain selama aku masih menjadi bos di sini."

Sehun mendorong Luhan hingga Luhan semakin terpojok. Luhan sendiri semakin panik. Jangan lupakan Sehun semakin mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan. Namun, sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menempel, suara ketukan di pintu menghentikan perbuatan Sehun.

Saat itu juga, Luhan menendang Sehun dengan satu kakinya hingga cengkraman Sehun pada tangan Luhan terlepas. Beruntungnya, Luhan adalah atlet sepak bola dulu. Karena itu tendangannya kuat. Luhan kembali bekerja tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun padanya.

Sehun meringis pelan sambil mengusap perutnya, tendangan Luhan tidak main-main. Ia pun berdiri dan membuka pintu ruangannya. Tatapannya berubah datar saat tahu siapa mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Sehun datar.

Wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba seksi itu tersenyum genit. Wanita itu memasuki ruangan Sehun seenaknya. Sehun memandang wanita itu tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Salahkah aku jika aku rindu dengan kekasihku sendiri?" wanita itu memeluk lengan Sehun manja.

Punggung Luhan menengang mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal. Hatinya terasa sakit seakan sebilah pisau menancap di jantungnya.

Sehun menggeram kesal, lalu ia menarik lengannya kasar. "Sejak kapan aku mengakuimu sebagai kekasihmu." Balas Sehun.

"Ayah kita akan menjodohkan kita bukan? Sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sepasang suami dan istri." Wanita itu kembali memeluk lengan Sehun dengan sangat erat.

Mata wanita itu tidak sengaja menangkap Luhan yang menyibukan diri dengan document-documentnya. Mata wanita itu menajam lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau sekretaris baru di sini?" tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang terbilang angkuh dan ketus.

Luhan menoleh ke arah wanita itu dengan alis yang berkerut. Cara bicara wanita ini berbeda sekali dengan saat ia berbicara dengan genit bersama Sehun, ia berbicara dengan nada ketus saat bersamanya.

"Ya, nona. Saya sekretaris baru di sini." Jawab Luhan sesopan mungkin. Luhan berusaha keras untuk mendecakan lidahnya jijik melihat penampilan wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Aku Kang Hyejin, aku adalah calon istri dari Oh Sehun. Jangan berani kau menggoda calon suamiku, dasar wanita jalang." Hina Kang Hyejin.

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya, ia baru bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sini selama sehari dan ia sudah di cap pelakor!? Dan apa-apaan itu ia dikira wanita lagi?

"Mohon maaf nona, saya pria sama seperti **calon suami anda**. Untuk apa saya menggoda orang yang berkelamin sama dengan saya." Balas Luhan geram dengan penekanan di kata calon suami.

Baru saja Hyejin mau membalas perkataan Luhan, Sehun sudah menariknya menjauh dari Luhan. Sehun menatap Hyejin dengan penuh amarah.

"Hyejin cukup! Sekali lagi kau menghina sekretarisku, aku tidak segan mengusirmu dari sini. Haruskah aku memanggil security untuk mengusirmu?" Ancam Sehun dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Hyejin merinding melihat tatapan mematikan Sehun, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Wanita itu keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Sehun menghela napas kasar, lalu ia menatap ke arah Luhan.

"Maaf, dia memang seperti itu. Hyejin itu wanita merasa paling superior diantara para manusia, walau nyatanya ia jalang itu sendiri." Ucapnya pada Luhan. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya

"uhm.. tanpa kau jelaskan, aku sudah tahu. Aku sering hidup di lingkungan orang yang seperti itu. Orang seperti itu biasanya bermuka dua" Balas Luhan lirih.

Alis Sehun menaik mendengar perkataan Luhan yang masih terdengar di telinganya. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, Baekhyun tengah menggambar di ruang tamu. Matanya menguap bosan sambil memeluk boneka Pikachu, matanya melirik ke arah jam. Sudah jam 17.30, kenapa Luhan belum pulang-pulang juga. Baekhyun merengut pelan hingga ia mendengar suara kenop pintu rumah neneknya terputar.

"Eomma.. aku pulang.." teriak Luhan setelah memasuki rumah ibunya.

Atensi Baekhyun teralihkan saat ia melihat Luhan menghampirinya lalu berjongkok di hadapannya, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Luhan mengelus pelan kepala Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi chubbynya.

"Appa pulang..." bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang hingga matanya terbentuk eyesmile yang menggemaskan. Baekhyun pun langsung memeluk Luhan begitu Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Huaaaa... appa pulang lama sekali, Baekkie bosan di rumah. Kyungie pergi soalnya.. Baekkie sedih.. Baekkie tidak suka main sendiri." rengek Baekhyun. Rengekan itu terdengar menggemaskan di telinga Luhan.

Luhan tertawa pelan, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus punggung mungil Baekhyun. Luhan melepas pelukannya, lalu tangan satunya menangkup pipi chubby Baekhyun yang sangat Luhan gilai ini.

"Begitu ya... Baekkie pasti bosan sekali. bagaimana pulang nanti appa membelikan Baekkie sesuatu agar Baekkie senang lagi bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun membinar mendengarnya, ia terlihat seperti puppy sekarang. Luhan jadi semakin gemas melihatnya. "Huaaa! Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Baekkie mau donut yang di jual donut car. Baekkie mau yang rasa stroberi." Pinta Baekhyun dengan nada semangat.

Baekhyun pun membereskan kertas-kertas dan alat menggambarnya, lalu ia mengambil tasnya dan memasukan kertas-kertas itu kedalam tasnya. Luhan tersenyum bangga memperhatikan Baekhyun bisa beres-beres sendiri tanpa bantuannya ataupun ibunya.

Menunggu Baekhyun bersiap-siap, Luhan pun masuk ke dalam ruang baca, tempat kesukaan ibunya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Luhan tersenyum ketika ia mendapati ibunya sibuk membaca di temani lampu belajar di sampingnya.

"Eomma..." panggil Luhan lembut.

Punggung ibu Luhan menegang mendengar suara Luhan tiba-tiba, lalu ia menoleh dengan senyuman cantiknya di sana. Ibu Luhan menutup bukunya, lalu menghadap ke arah Luhan.

"Oh... Luhan sudah pulang ternyata." Ucapnya.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu dia duduk di samping ibunya. "Ne, ibu terlalu asyik membaca tadi, hingga tidak menyadari keberadaanku." Ucap Luhan.

"Eomma.. aku pulang habis ini." ucap Luhan lagi.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kalian tidak mau makan malam di sini dulu?" tanya ibu Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan saat pulang nanti, kulihat tadi Baekhyun bosan sekali tadi." jawab Luhan.

Ibunya Luhan mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua keluar dari ruang membaca. Di ruang tamu terlihat Baekhyun sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Appa! Ayo kita pulang.." ajak Baekhyun semangat.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sebelum pulang, Baekkie pamit dulu sama halmeoni.." ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun pun berjalan ke arah neneknya. Ibunya Luhan berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Halmeoni, Baekkie pulang dulu.."

Cup! Cup!

Baekhyun meninggalkan kecupan di kedua pipi neneknya. Neneknya tertawa gemas lalu membalas kecupan Baekhyun di kedua pipi chubbynya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibunya, Luhan dan Baekhyun pun meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun sedang di mood yang cukup buruk sekarang. Malam ini ia harus menghadiri makan malam yang di selenggarakan oleh ayahya dan ayah Hyejin. Dan sialnya, ia wajib untuk menghadirinya. Ingin sekali Sehun melampiaskan kemarahannya, namun ia ingat jika ia sedang menyetir. Bisa-bisa ia membuat kecelakan besar di tengah jalanan ramai seperti ini.

Tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap penjual minuman bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun pun memarkirkan mobilnya di sana, ia berpikir jika satu atau dua gelas bubble tea bisa mengembalikan moodnya seperti sedia kala.

Setelah memesan dua bubble tea dengan rasa kesukaannya. Sehun memilih duduk di bangku yang disediakan di tempat itu. Sehun meminum bubble teanya sambil termenung memandangi bubble teanya yag satu lagi. Bubble tea ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Ia ingat sekali, saat jaman mereka kuliah. Ia dan Luhan sering jajan bubble tea bareng di tempat ini, kadang Sehun meneraktir Luhan bubble tea juga. Padahal dulu ia dan Luhan sedekat itu, tapi entah kenapa.. Sehun merasa Luhan meletakan jarak di antara mereka. Luhan seperti menjauhinya sekarang.

Terakhir kali ia ketemu Luhan, saat pesta di kampus mereka waktu itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Luhan? Hingga laki-laki itu menjauhinya sekarang.

Sehun menghela napas pelan, lalu ia medongak melihat keadaan jalanan yang ramai sekarang. Dan seketika matanya membulat, di sana ia melihat Luhan berjalan diantara orang-orang di sana. Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Luhan berjalan dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 4 – 5 tahunan. Di tambah lagi tangan mungilbocah itu menggandeng erat tangan Luhan.

Siapa anak kecil itu? Di tambah lagi Luhan terlihat bahagia sekali bersamanya.

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengejar Luhan.

"LUHAN!" teriak Sehun di antara kerumunan orang.

Punggung Luhan terlihat menegang, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Sehun melihat mata Luhan terlihat kaget saat melihatnya, namun sedetik kemudian tatapan Luhan berubah menjadi sengit. Luhan pun berlari menjauhi Sehun, bahkan anak kecil yang menggandengnya tadi ia menggendongnya sekarang.

Sehun melihat itu, langsung mengejarkannya. Namun, Sehun terlambat. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menyusul Luhan duluan. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan terlihat Huang Zitao yang di ketahui sebagai pemiliknya di sana. Tao terlihat seperti menawarinya tumpangan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Luhan pun masuk ke dalam mobil Tao. Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang penuh amarah di belakangnya.

"Sial!" Sehun mengumpat sambil menendang udara kosong.

Hancur sudah moodnya malam ini. ternyata segelas satau dua gelas bubble tea sama sekali tidak membantu. Hatinya terasa panas, saat Luhan lebih memilih dengan Tao ketimbang dirinya. Padahal, ia yang lebih dulu mengenal Luhan di banding Tao. Tao hanyalah karyawan perusahaannya saja. Seharusnya Luhan memilihnya! Tapi kenapa!?

Pikiran Sehun terbuyarkan saat ponsel berbunyi. Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Tatapannya berubah datar saat melihat kontak 'ayah' di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Sehun! Kau kemana saja!? makan malam sudah di mulai sejak tadi."_ Omel ayahnya dari sebrang telepon.

Sehun menghela napas kasar. "Persetan dengan makan malam terkutuk itu, appa. Aku masih memiliki tugas yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan."

Tut!

Sehun mematikan panggilan itu sepihak, sebelum ayahnya kembali mengoceh soal Hyejin dan sebagainya. Demi apapun, Sehun sangat muak dengan wanita sok superior macam Hyejin.

Bahkan Sehun mendapat laporan dari anak buahnya jika wanita itu pernah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya memilihkannya wanita yang bahkan derajatnya jauh lebih rendah daripada pelacur di luar sana!?

Sehun pun memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya dengan mobilnya untuk meredakan bad moodnya ini. Ia memantapkan tekad untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Luhan besok.

Pasti!

.

Sementara itu, Tao tengah menyetir mobilnya melirik ke arah Luhan. Tao sedikit khawatir dengan Luhan, pasalnya pria cantik itu terlihat tegang sekali. kedua lengan Luhan memeluk Baekhyun erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. Di tambah agi, ia melihat Luhan seolah di kejar oleh sesuatu tadi.

"Ge? Kau baik-baik saja? gege terlihat tegang sekali. ada apa?" tanya Tao.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya, ia pun menoleh kearah Tao. Sedetik kemudian, Luhan tersenyum.

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja Tao.." sangkal Luhan.

Alis Tao menajam mendengarnya, kebetulan. Sekarang mereka sedan lampu merah selama dua menit. Tao pikir, ia bisa mengatakan ini kepada Luhan.

Tao pun memegang kedua pundak Luhan. "Ge. Gege jika ada sesuatu, gege bisa menceritakannya kepadaku. Gege jangan menyimpan semuanya sendiri." Ucap Tao.

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Tao. Mata Tao yang menyiratkan keseriusan atas perkataannya itu membuat hati Luhan menghangat seketika, keresahan yang ia rasakan seakan meluap entah kemana. Luhan pun tersenyum manis membalas perkataan Tao.

"Baiklah Tao. Akan aku ceritakan, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku... belum siap untuk menceritakannya sekarang." Ucap Luhan.

Wajah Tao terlihat kecewa, tetapi Luhan buru-buru melanjutkan.

"Tapi... aku berjanji akan menceritakannya kepadamu." Lanjut Luhan.

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun kembali menyetir mobilnya begitu lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menunggu gege.." ucap Tao.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Tao bergetar, ia mengecek singkat ponselnya. Tetapi, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah muram begitu tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Luhan menyadari perubahan mood Tao yang begitu drastis.

"Tao... ada apa? Siapa yang mengirimimu pesan?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Ani. Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya penipu yang menawari hadiah lewat pesan. Akhir-akhir ini mereka suka mengirimiku pesan seperti itu." Jawab Tao.

"Aaah... begitu.. kukira kenapa.."

Tao tersenyum saat Luhan sudah tidak khawatir lagi kepadanya. Tetapi diam-diam Tao menatap tajam yang ada di depannya.

_Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menghindarinya. Tapi, kini aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?_

.

.

.

Besoknya seperti biasa, Luhan kembali masuk ke kantornya setelah mengantarkan Baekhyun. Luhan terdiam begitu memasuki ruangan Sehun, pria itu menatapnya tajam. Luhan lebih memilih untuk langsung duduk di tempatnya tanpa mengiraukan tatapan tajam bosnya.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim." Sapa Luhan, berusaha bersikap sebagai sekretaris yang baik.

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Luhan. Tatapan tajam masih setia menyertainya.

"Mulai saat ini, kau harus pulang bersamaku." Titah Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya. Apa!? Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Yak! Kenapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?" protes Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Selama aku bos di sini, kau tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Balas Sehun.

Luhan memijit keningnya, ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun. "Kau kira hidupku hanya berputar pada perusahaan ini dan Tao? Kau sudah punya tunangan, aku tidak ingin di cap sebagai perusak hubungan orang. dan aku juga punya urusan lain jika kau ingin tahu." Luhan berusaha untuk tidak sakit hati saat ia menyebutkan kata tunangan itu.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya penuh kegelian."Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan peduli dengan jalang itu. Dia hanyalah sampah masyarakat dengan ekonomi menegah keatas." Ucap Sehun dengan nada penuh amarah.

Luhan terkejut mendengarnya. bagaimana bisa Sehun menghina tunangannya seenak lidahnya? Melihat keterdiaman Luhan, Sehun pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan juga kau punya urusan lain katamu? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan anak laki-lakimu yang bersamamu kemarin? Apakah anak haram itu hasil hubungan di luar nikah dirimu dan si Huang itu?" tuduh Sehun. Ia masih di kuasai amarah. Moodnya masih buruk dari semalam, di tambah lagi laporan dari anak buahnya mengenai Luhan yang memiliki satu anak itu benar-benar membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

Mata Luhan kembali membulat. Hatinya terasa di tusuk oleh ribuan pedang, bahkan rasa sakit itu sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. Air matanya jatuh tanpa ia perintahkan. Sudah cukupkah kejadian di malam itu menyakitinya, sekarang pria itu menyakitinya lagi. Di tambah lagi pria itu membawa-bawa Baekhyun, anaknya dalam argumen kali ini.

"Cukup! Akan kuberi tahu, aku dan Tao tidak menjalin hubungan apapun! Mungkin aku terlihat murahan di matamu karena sudah memiliki anak tanpa embel-embel pernikahan! Aku berusaha menghidupinya! Jika kau ingin menghina kami, hina saja aku yang kau anggap murahan ini! Bukan anakku!"

Setelah berteriak kepada Sehun, Luhan pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Tidak mempedulikan Sehun yang terus memanggil namanya, buru-buru ia menekan nomor lift asal. Agar pintu lift cepat tertutup dan juga agar Sehun kesulitan untuk mengejarnya.

Luhan terisak pelan di dalam lift, hilang sudah image jantan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi kelemahannya sebagai lelaki carrier. Ia pun membuka galeri ponselnya dan menekan salah satu foto kesukaannya. Matanya menatap sedih foto Baekhyun kecil yang sedang tertawa bahagia bersamanya di layar ponselnya. Dirinya terisak sedih sambil mengelus foto Baekhyun dengan jari yang bergetar..

'Baekhyun, maafkan appa. Karena appa, dirimu menjadi bahan gunjingan orang-orang sekitar.'

.

.

Sementara itu Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi, tidak seharusnya dirinya mengatakan kalimat terkutuk itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam lift satunya lagi, dan menekan nomor lift yang ia perkirakan Luhan tekan tadi. Begitu lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tekan itu. Sehun langsung keluar dari lift, tidak mempedulikan sapaan para karyawannya. Saat ini Luhan lebih penting dari apapun.

Wajah tegang Sehun berubah lega saat ia menemukan Luhan masih berlari menjauhi dirinya. Namun, wajah lega itu tergantikan dengan wajah penuh amarah. Saat Luhan menabrak laki-laki lain yang Sehun tahu sebagai Tao. Wajah Tao terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, dengan cepat pria itu membawa Luhan ke suatu tempat.

Sehun mematung melihat kejadian itu, tangannya mengepal menahan amarah. Seorang karyawan pria mendekati Sehun.

"Sajangnim, apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya karyawan itu.

Sehun hanya mengangguk. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja. kembalilah bekerja." Titahnya.

Sehun pun meninggalkan karyawan pria itu yang tengah membungkuk ke arahnya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah perginya Tao dan Luhan pergi saat ia naik lift.

.

.

Sementara itu, Tao baru masuk kantor sambil menguap. Semalam ia nyaris tidak bisa tidur karena ia di terror lewat pesan oleh orang itu. Tao terlihat stress sekali sekarang, lingkaran di bawah matanya semakin membesar. Entah kenapa rasanya Tao tidak ingin masuk kerja sekarang.

Baru saja Tao berbelok, Tao menabrak seseorang. Tadinya ia mau marah kepada orang yang menabraknya, namun niatnya terurungkan saat tahu ia menabrak Luhan. Mata Tao membulat saat menyadari jika Luhan menangis. Hati Tao terasa di remas melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini. ini pertama kalinya Tao mendapati Luhan menangis sesunggukan begini.

"Gege! Apa yang terjadi!?" Tao memegangi kedua pundak Luhan dengan panik.

"Hiks... Tao... tolong.." Luhan terisak pelan sambil memegangi dadanya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Tao buru-buru membawa Luhan ke tempat yang sepi sebelum mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan cepat Tao membuka pintu tangga darurat, dan duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Membiarkan Luhan menangis sepuasnya, Tao pun keluar dan kembali lagi dengan mineral dingin di tangannya.

"Ge, minumlah dulu. Agar gege merasa lebih baik." Tao memberikan Luhan air mineral itu.

Luhan menerima botol air mineral itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Tao pun duduk di sebelahnya, Tao menatap Luhan khawatir. Saat isakan Luhan mulai mereda, Tao memberanikan diri untuk menanyainya.

"Gege, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Baru kali ini aku melihat gege nangis sesedih ini." tanya Tao.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Ani, aku baik-baik saja. kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." Sangkal Luhan di setai senyuman manisnya.

Hati Tao mencelos mendengarnya. di saat Luhan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan baik-baik saja dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tao kembali memegang kedua pundak Luhan. "Gege, kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"

Luhan tersentak mendengar perkataan Tao, hilang sudah ekspresinya bohongnya di hadapan Tao. Luhan menunduk menatap kedua kakinya.

Tao pun melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda. "Gege tatap aku. Sudah kubilang semalam bukan? Jika ada sesuatu gege tinggal bilang kepadaku. Sepanjang apapun curhatan gege, pasti akan aku dengarkan." Kedua tangan Tao menangkup wajah Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya sekaligus menghapus air matanya.

Luhan menghela napas sedih. "Kau benar Tao, aku tidak baik-baik saja." Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku takut, Baekhyun menjadi gunjingan orang lain karena... kau tahu kan? Jika aku melahirkan Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel pernikahan." Jelas Luhan.

Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti, namun seketika matanya membulat.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang mengunjing soal Baekhyun?" tanya Tao. Nadanya terdengar marah.

Luhan terdiam dengan pertanyaan Tao. Tao menganggap itu sebagai ya. Lalu Tao mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan.

"Ge, katakan kepadaku. Siapa orang yang berani mengunjing Baekhyun? Akan ku buat perhitungan kepada orang itu." Tao hendak berdiri dari duduknya. Tapi dengan cepat Luhan menahannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tao menatap Luhan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Luhan diam saja mendengar anak darah dagingnya di gunjingkan? Tao menghela napas pelan, lalu kembali duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Tao. "Tidak bisa... kau tidak bisa membuat perhitungan dengannya. Karena dia adalah bos kita sendiri.."

Saat itu seketika tubuh Tao membeku mendengar perkataan Luhan.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia resah, karena sejak dua jam yang lalu Luhan tidak kembali ke ruangannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan, namun tiba-tiba suara notifikasi dari e-mailnya muncul document yang sudah di ketik dan ditata rapi oleh Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas kasar, ia menatap datar document itu. Terbesit kejadian tadi berputar di otaknya. Belum pernah ia lihat Luhan menangis seperti itu, karena Luhan yang di kenalnya saat jaman kuliah adalah laki-laki jantan dengan sifat gentleman dengan wajah cantik melebihi wanita yang ada di kampusnya.

Sehun menggeram frustasi, ini pertama kalinya Sehun merasa bersalah hingga moodnya turun di titik terendah begini. Mungkin ia akan minta maaf nanti...

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang tiba.

Luhan merapikan berkas-berkas miliknya dan memasukannya ke dalam map. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia memang sudah izin kepada Sehun untuk bekerja di sini sementara, walau ia tidak menunggu respon dari Sehun sendiri sih. Setelah perkataan Sehun yang menurutnya kejam itu, Luhan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya untuk hari ini dulu.

"Ge. Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Tao.

"Sebentar, sedikit lagi." Luhan meletakan map itu di depan komputer di meja Tao. Lalu mengikuti langkah Tao, bersama Xiumin dan Lay.

"Kira-kira enaknya makan siang apa?" tanya Xiumin dengan nada semangat.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan Itali?" usul Lay.

Mata Xiumin, Tao, dan Luhan membinar mendengarnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Celetuk Tao.

Mereka berempat mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar, namun sebelum mereka keluar. Tangan Luhan di tahan oleh seseorang. Sontak Luhan menoleh kebelakangnya, dan seketika mata Luhan membulat. Orang yang menahan tangannya adalah Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan ketiga temannya tajam, terutama pada Tao. Sehun menarik Luhan untuk mendekatinya.

"Ikut aku."

Sehun pun menarik Luhan keluar dari sana, tidak mempedulikan protesan yang di keluarkan oleh Luhan dan tatapan tanda tanya oleh para karyawannya di sana. Luhan bingung, kenapa tenaganya bisa selemah ini di bandingkan dengan Sehun. Padahal dulu dia atlet sepak bola.

Tanpa basa-basi Sehun menarik paksa Luhan masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung perusahaannya.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sajangnim begini dengan sekretarisnya." Ucap Lay.

"Ya, sepertinya Luhan itu sangat sesuatu kepada Sehun." Timpal Xiumin.

"Apakah mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih?" tanya karyawan wanita yang bernama Hani tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Mana mungkin. Oh sajangnim sudah punya tunangan, walau aku sangat benci tunangannya sih." Timpal karyawan wanita bernama Seohyun.

"Ya, aku setuju. Aku sangat benci dengan tunangannya Oh sajangnim, kupikir lebih baik Oh sajangnim menikah dengan sekretaris barunya sendiri. Dan juga Luhan-ssi itu sangat baik." Ucap Sooyoung. Di setujui oleh banyak karyawan di sekitarnya.

Tao tidak mempedulikan gosipan karyawan-karyawan sekitarnya, ia menatap arah perginya mobil Sehun dengan khawatir.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja gege.'

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun dan Luhan hanya duduk diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Keadaan di mobil ini canggung sekali. Sehun menyetir, sesekali ia melirik kearah Luhan yang lebih memilih melihat pemadangan di luar sana tanpa melihaat wajahnya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di salah satu restoran. Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"kita sudah sampai." ucap Sehun datar.

Luhan melepas sabuk pengamannya ikut keluar dari mobil. Dan mengikuti langkah Sehun. Luhan mengernyit melihat desain dari restoran yang di pilih Sehun ini, sangat berbeda dengan restoran langganannya. Restoran ini memiliki desain dan interior yang mewah.

"Pesan meja untuk dua orang" Pinta Sehun terhadap salah satu pelayan.

"Baik tuan, silahkan ikuti saya." Pelayan itu menggiring Sehun dan Luhan menuju salah satu meja yang dekat jendela.

Luhan berdecak kagum dalam hati, pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela ini terlihat cantik sekali. sehun diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat keterpanaan Luhan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sehun.

Tanpa Luhan sadari ia menganggukan kepalanya, Senyuman Sehun semakin lebar melihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan dengan dua buku menu. Baru saja Luhan membuka buku menunya, Luhan langsung spechless.

Pasalnya semua satu porsi makanan di menu ini seharga dengan kebutuhan sehari-harinya untuk sekitar 2-3 minggu. Sehun melirik Luhan yang tampak bingung untuk memilih.

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?" tanya Sehun.

Mata Luhan membulat, sontak ia melotot kepada Sehun. "Kau ini bagaimana? Ini terlalu mahal. Kita sebenarnya bisa makan di cafe depan gedung." Ucap Luhan dengan suara lirih.

Sehun kembali tersenyum diam-diam. Luhan tidak berubah. Ia masih dengan kepribadian sederhananya.

"Baiklah tolong samakan pesanannya dengan pesananku." Ucap Sehun pada pelayan itu.

"Baik tuan."

Pelayan itu menuliskan pesanannya lalu ia mengambil buku menu yang di atas meja dan pergi ke dapur. Luhan memandang Sehun yang kini berkutat dengan ponselnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan?' batin Luhan.

Tapi Luhan tidak memusingkan hal itu dan memilih untuk melihat pemadangan si luar jendela. Senyuman terlukis di wajah cantik Luhan saat ia melihat kerumunan anak TK tengah bermain di halaman sekolah. Ia bahkan baru sadar jika TK itu adalah TK yang di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

Ia terkekeh pelan saat menemukan anaknya di antara anak TK yang tengah bermain, ia terlihat kewalahan mengejar temannya. Menggemaskan sekali. sehun tidak sengaja mendengar kekehan Luhan sontak menoleh kearahnya. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Luhan sedang memandangi sesuatu dengan wajah bahagianya.

Ia pun ikutan melihat apa yang di lihat Luhan. Seketika Sehun kembali diam, pasti Luhan sedang memperhatikan anaknya diantara puluhan anak TK itu. Melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu bahagia, membuat Sehun semakin menyesali apa yang ia katakan pagi tadi. Luhan pasti sakit hati sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, Sehun menuangkan wine ke gelasnya. "Kau bisa minum wine kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, walau aku tidak terlalu suka wine sih." Jawab Luhan.

Lagi-lagi Sehun kembali tersenyum lagi. Luhan benar-benar tidak berubah, ia masih sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat ospek. Sehun pun menuangkan wine itu ke gelas Luhan.

Mereka berdua pun mulai melahab makanan mereka. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, dilihatnya sepertinya Luhan moodnya sudah membaik. Terbukti dari wajahnya tersenyum saat memakan steak yang Sehun pesankan. Ia pun mulai mengatakannya.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud mengunjing anakmu.." sesal Sehun.

Luhan berhenti mengunyah steaknya. Mata rusanya memandang lurus ke mata tajam Sehun yang menyiratkan penyesalan begitu dalam. Merasa tidak di respon oleh Luhan, Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengunjing anakmu, aku hanya-

"Kau tidak dalam mood yang baik bukan?" tukas Luhan.

Mata Sehun membulat mendengarnya. "Eh?"

"Kau memang selalu seperti itu jika moodmu di titik terbawah, kadang aku kewalahan menghadapi mood burukmu dulu. Kau tidak berubah.." ucap Luhan.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Sehun menatap Luhan kaget.

"Tapi perkataanmu tadi pagi itu benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Aku tidak masalah jika ada orang lain yang mengunjingku, tapi jika mereka mengunjing anakku.. aku tidak bisa tidak mempersalahkannya. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu dulu untuk beberapa hari." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun kembali menghela napas pelan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya.."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga sudah minta maaf."

Lalu hening, hanya terdengar suara alat makan bersahutan. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang fokus pada makanannya.

"Lu.." panggilnya.

Lalu perlahan kedua tangan besar Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Luhan menatapnya bingung, sebelum akhirnya Sehun berkata.

"Bisakah kita kembali menjadi teman dekat seperti dulu?"

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan kedua mata rusanya yang membulat.

TBC...

a/n : Hai Iki di sini.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena hampir nelantarin ff ini. sebenarnya aku udah minta maaf di chapter sebelumnya, to malah g kesave.

Omong-omong Kang Hyejin itu OC, sumpah bingung mau kasih cast siapa untuk orang ketiganya.

regards

Iki


	5. 05

Tao menghabiskan pastanya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Luhan sejak tadi. bahkan candaan dari Xiumin ataupun Lay, Tao abaikan. Tao menyeruput habis minumannya, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet sebentar ya.." izin Tao.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Sebentar lagi kita harus kembali." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ne hyung."

Tao pun memasuki toilet cafe itu lalu membasuh wajahnya. Dirinya menatap datar bayangannya yang ada di cermin, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kantung matanya yang semakin membesar.

"Sepertinya, aku akan maskeran pulang nanti." Gumam Tao.

Tao membasuh wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Lalu kembali ke mejanya bersama Xiumin dan Lay. Tetapi, saat Tao ingin keluar dari toilet. Langkah Tao terhentikan saat melihat seseorang yang tidak ia ingin temui. Sekaligus orang yang menerrornya lewat kakao talk.

Ya, orang itu Kris Wu atau Wu Yifan. CEO perusahaan Wu.

Tao menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sangat tidak bersahabat. "Mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah restoran ini cukup jauh dari kantormu?" tanya Tao dengan nada ketus.

Pria itu menatap tajam tao. "Kenapa tidak membalas pesan dariku? Aku sudah mengirimi pesan kepadamu berkali-kali." Ucap Pria itu langsung ke intinya.

Tao tertawa penuh kesarkasan. "Aku tidak memintamu mengirimiku pesan. Sekarang menyingkirlah! Aku harus kembali." Balas Tao ketus. Tidak mempedulikan jika Kris mengeraskan rahangnya menahan rasa amarah.

Saat Tao hendak melewati Kris. Tanpa Tao duga, Kris mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. lalu menariknya masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet yang kosong dan menguncinya. Tubuh Tao menegang saat Kris mengunci semua pergerakannya, Kris menatap pria manis itu tajam.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Lepaskan aku! Aku harus kembali." Tao berusaha memberontak dari Kris dengan kemampuan martial arts-nya.

Namun, semua itu sia-sia. Kris malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kedua tangan Tao. Tao meringis pelan, pasti cengkramana pria itu akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Kau... apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan sekretaris baru Sehun itu!?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang terdengar marah.

Tao menaikkan alisnya. Hell, untuk apa pria sialan di hadapannya ini menanyakan suatu hal yang sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Apa itu urusanmu? Jika pun benar-benar menjalin hubungan kekasih atau menikah dengannya aku tidak perlu memberitahumu." Balas Tao tidak kalah kesalnya.

Kris menggeram marah mendengarnya. "Kau milikku Taozi." Ucapnya.

Mata Tao kembali membulat. "Milikmu kau bilang? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku saat di SMA dulu?.. hiks.."

Kris terdiam kala melihat Tao mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya. Isakan Tao semakin mengeras,terdengar hingga satu toilet. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Hati Kris mencelos melihat pria manis di depannya ini menangis dengan pilu. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao dan..

Cup!

Kris mencium lembut bibir ranum milik Tao. Ini pertama kalinya Kris mencium seseorang dengan lembut begini. Tao membulatkan matanya, isakan langsung berhenti karena kaget. Merasa tubuh Tao sudah tidak bergetar lagi, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Tao yang masih kaget. Kris memperhatikan wajah Tao, entah kenapa melihat Tao yang menatapnya sayu begini. Membuat hasratnya keluar.

Mata Tao membulat kala Kris kembali mendorongnya. Mata Kris yang menggelap itu cukup membuat Tao merinding. Selanjutnya, Tao benar-benar terkejut saat Kris kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Tapi, ciumannya kali ini bukan ciuman lembut seperti tadi. ini ciuman penuh hasrat. Bahkan pria itu sudah memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao.

Tao begitu panik ketika Kris mulai menurunkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemejanya perlahan-lahan. Oh, tidak ia bisa-bisa di perkosa oleh pria ini.

"Ahn.." Tao melenguh pelan ketika Kris mulai menggigit sekaligus meninggalkan Hickey yang terlihat jelas.

"KRIS! HENTIKAN!" pekik Tao panik.

Buru-buru Tao mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga. Ia belum siap di garap keperjakaannya oleh siapapun terutama pria ini. tidak mempedulikan jika sekarang perjaka dengan umurnya yang sudah 25 tahun. suara ponsel Kris tiba-tiba berdering. Sontak Kris menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya.

Dan Tao memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menendang Kris dengan martial arts-nya. dan untunglah itu berhasil. Buru-buru Tao membuka bilik toilet dan keluar dari toilet. Tidak mempedulikan Kris yang meneriakkan namanya.

"Tao! Kenapa kau lama sekal- Eoh!?" Xiumin dan Lay terkejut melihat penampilan Tao yang begitu berantakan.

Padahal sebelumnya penampilan Tao rapi sekali. bahkan rambut Tao yang biasanya di sisir rapi kebelakang, kini berantakan menutupi dahinya. Buru-buru Xiumin dan Lay merapikan penampilan Tao sebelum banyak yang melihat.

"Kenapa penampilanmu jadi berantakan begini eoh!?" tanya Xiumin sambil merapikan Jas, kemeja, dan dasi Tao yang nyaris terlepas.

Mata Lay membulat saat dirinya merapikan rambut Tao tidak sengaja melihat mata Tao yang sembab. "Kau habis menangis? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lay khawatir.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lalu ia tersenyum. "Ani... aku hanya... teringat kucingku yang sudah mati."

Xiumin memincingkan matanya tidak percaya, lalu ia menarik Tao dan Lay kembali duduk dan berbisik pelan. "Aku melihat hickey yang masih sangat baru di lehermu. Apa kau... hampir di perkosa?" tanya Xiumin.

Tubuh Tao menegang mendengarnya, sedangkan Lay membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tao menunduk tidak berani mengatakannya kepada Xiumin ataupun Lay. Melihat keterdiaman Tao, Xiumin menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'.

"Apa!?" ucap Lay tidak percaya.

Xiumin mencengkram kedua bahu Tao. "Siapa bedebah sialan yang melakukan hal kotor ini kepadamu?" tanya Xiumin dengan wajah marah.

Tao menatap gugup Xiumin dan Lay yang menatapnya tajam sekarang. Tao menggigit bibirnya, tetapi saat matanya menangkap Kris yang baru keluar dari toilet. Sontak menarik Xiumin dan Lay untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hyung, ayo kita kembali. Waktu kita sudah mau habis." Ucap Tao. Tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Xiumin dan Lay yang di lontarkan kepadanya.

.

Di sisi lain. Kang Seulgi, sekretaris Kris tengah berbincang-bincang akrab dengan Irene. Sejak tadi, ia diam-diam memperhatikan Tao saat keluar dari kamar mandi tadi. ia yakin sekali bosnya melakukan sesuatu pada pria manis itu, mengingat di toilet hanya ada mereka berdua. Di lihat agak sepinya pengunjung di restoran ini, karena sudah sangat lewat dari jam makan siang.

Penampilan pria manis itu benar-benar berantakan. Seperti korban yang terkena pelecehan. Seulgi terkejut, apa sebenarnya yang di lakukan bosnya pada pria manis itu? Di tambah lagi, pria manis itu langsung pergi bersama kedua temannya begitu bosnya keluar dari toilet.

"Seulgi, maaf aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucap Irene.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bersama denganmu." Ucap Seulgi di sertai senyumannya.

Wajah Irene memerah mendengar ucapan Seulgi yang seperti menggodanya. Seulgi tertawa gemas dalam hati. God! Wanita di depannya ini manis sekali. Seulgi jadi semakin gemas.

Irene pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sampai nanti.." pamitnya.

Seulgi tersenyum melihatnya. Begitu Irene keluar dari restoran itu, wajah Seulgi yang ceria berubah menjadi serius. Matanya menatap tajam bosnya yang menghampirinya.

"Kita kembali." Titah Kris datar.

Seulgi mengikuti titah dari Kris lalu berjalan di sampingnya menuju mobilnya. Seulgi melirk kearah bosnya, dari auranya bisa dikatakan jika mood bosnya sedang buruk. Sepertinya ia yang akan menyetir saat kembali ke kantor.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada pria manis itu?" tanya Seulgi to the point saat mereka sudah meninggalkan restoran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Kris ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Seulgi memutar bola matanya jengah. Bisa saja dia masa bodoh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris. Tapi melihat pria manis itu seperti korban pelecehan, Seulgi tidak bisa diam saja. karena biasanya Kris melakukannya karena itu kemauan orang itu sendiri, di tambah lagi semuanya wanita.

"Dia seperti korban pelecehan, mana bisa aku membiarkannya saja." balas Seulgi.

Kris tidak menjawab. Seulgi pun tersenyum miring.

"Pantas saja dia tidak mau padamu, kau saja berniat melecehkannya. Di tambah lagi kau menerornya lewat pesan dan telepon. Aku jadi kasihan pada pria manis itu." Sarkas Seulgi.

Rahang Kris semakin mengeras kala mendengar kesarkasan Seulgi. "Kau!"

"Apa? Kau mau marah? Kau mau memukulku? Silahkan. Aku hanya berkata pada kenyataan yang ada. Jika aku menjadi pria itu, mungkin kau sudah ku laporkan pada pihak yang berwajib." Seulgi menatap Kris tidak kalah tajam.

Kris jadi semakin kesal melihatnya, namun ia tidak bisa menyangkal jika perkataan Seulgi itu benar apa adanya. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam makan siang habis, Luhan menghampiri meja Tao untuk mengambil kembali berkas-berkas miliknya yang ia tinggalkan tadi. luhan tersenyum begitu melihat Tao yang membelakanginya, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi senyuman Luhan memudar tatkala mendapati hickey di leher Tao.

Alis Luhan mengernyit melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Tao mendapatkan tanda seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Tao melakukan hal seperti itu. Tao itu masih lugu tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu dengan orang lain. Kecuali yah... jika itu memang Tao yang menginginkannya dengan orang tercintanya.

"Tao.." panggil Luhan.

Tao pun menoleh kearah Luhan. "Wae yo, Luhan ge?" tanya Tao.

Luhan terdiam melihat keadaan Tao. Tao terlihat kacau, wajahnya terlihat kusut, kantung matanya semakin membesar. Perlahan Luhan menyentuh pundak pria manis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tao?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Tao tersenyum, ia mengelus pelan tangan Luhan yang ada di pundaknya. "Ne, aku baik-baik saja kok ge. Omong-omong gege perlu apa kesini?" tanya Tao kembali.

"Aah.. aku hanya ingin mengambil berkas ini." Luhan mengambil map yang ada di depan Tao.

Saat Luhan hendak meninggalkan Tao, Luhan menoleh sebentar ke arah Tao. Ia tahu Tao tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Tao, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. gege tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Tao.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya, niatnya mau langsung kembali ke ruangan Sehun. Tapi, Luhan malah berjalan ke meja Lay dan Xiumin. Luhan yakin mereka tahu sesuatu apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Karena keadaan Tao semakin memburuk setelah makan siang.

"Xiumin.. Lay.." panggil Luhan.

"Wae?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Luhan menyempil diantara mereka berdua lalu berbisik pelan. "kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tao? Ia terlihat kacau sekali dan... kenapa bisa ada hickey di lehernya?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin dan Lay saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka.

"kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain." Ucap Xiumin.

Lalu Xiumin dan Lay membawa Luhan ke tangga darurat yang sepi. Sebelum mereka masuk mereka membeli minuman masing-masing dari vending machine. Luhan menatap mereka serius.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tao?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin dan Lay kembali saling berpandangan.

"Euumm... sebenarnya.. kami tidak tahu detailnya. Tetapi, saat kami makan siang tadi. sebelum kami meninggalkan restoran, Tao pamit ke toilet sebentar. Ia cukup lama di kamar mandi entah kenapa. Tapi saat Tao keluar.. dia tiba-tiba penampilannya seperti itu."

"Bajunya berantakan, rambutnya juga berantakan. Seperti korban yang terkena pelecehan. Padahal Tao sebelumnya rapi sekali. dia juga terlihat habis menangis entah kenapa. Saat kami tanya kenapa.. tiba-tiba dia mengajak kami kembali ke kantor."

Luhan berpikir keras sambil menyimak penjelasan Xiumin dan Lay. Kemudian mata Luhan membulat.

"Apakah Tao melihat sesuatu sehingga dia langsung pergi dari sana?" tanya Luhan.

Xiumin dan Lay mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Aku tidak terlalu ingat sih soal itu." Jawab Xiumin.

"Ah!"

Mata Lay membulat tiba-tiba. Sontak Xiumin dan Luhan menoleh kearahnya. "Wae? Kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

Lay menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne! Sembari merapikan penampilan Tao, aku dan Umin sibuk menanyai Tao apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja melirik ke arah pintu masuk toilet. Seingatku di sana ada pria baru keluar dari sana." Jelas Lay.

Mata Luhan dan Xiumin membulat. "Benarkah? Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?" tanya Xiumin.

"Eh? Ah! Seingatku pria itu jangkung mungkin melebihi sajangnim kita. Ia juga berpenampilan rapi bagaikan CEO seperti sajangnim, wajahnya tampan sekali. tatapannya juga tajam, namun auranya mengerikan sekali. seolah dia kesal akan sesuatu.. dan juga auranya itu membuat orang segan padanya." jelas Lay.

"Bisa jadi dia juga CEO perusahaan seperti sajangnim" celetuk Luhan lirih.

Luhan berpikir keras mencermati apa yang Lay jelaskan. Tangan sebelahnya tidak sengaja meremas botol minum yang ia pegang. Entah mengapa ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan Lay itu familiar di telinganya.

CEO... CEO...

Seketika mata Luhan membulat.

Kris Wu

Satu-satunya pria yang cocok masuk ke dalam ciri-ciri itu. Luhan ingat sekali betapa menyeramkannya aura seorang Kris Wu saat ia satu ruangannya dengan pria itu rapat kemarin. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kris Wu yang mengerikan itu mengenal Tao yang ia kenal lugu itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Luhan merapikan barang-barangnya, Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun untuk segera pulang. Niatnya tadi ingin mengajak Tao ke suatu tempat untuk membuatnya ceria seperti biasa. Namun, saat ia sudah di dekat meja Tao. Tangannya di cekal kuat oleh seseorang.

Luhan menggeram kesal, lalu ia menoleh siapa pelakunya. Luhan terdiam saat manik rusanya bertatapan langsung dengan manik tajam Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, lalu ia melirik Tao yang masih berberes dengan tatapan tidak suka. Dengan cepat pria itu menarik Luhan menuju basement.

"Yak! Sajangnim! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Luhan kesal. Habis sudah niatnya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi Tao.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sehun yang sialnya sangat kuat itu. Sehun memasukan Luhan ke dalam mobilnya sekaligus memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya. Setelah itu Sehun menduduki bangku kemudi.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Mulai saat ini kau pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak menerima penolakan Luhan!" balas Sehun.

Mobil Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung perusahaannya. Luhan memandang Sehun tidak percaya.

"Hei, aku harus menjemput anakku. Turunkan aku sekarang." Pinta Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya tinggal menjemputnya di TK-nya." balas Sehun tidak mau tahu.

"Jam segini anak TK semuanya sudah pulang. Anakku di rumah ibuku." Balas Luhan lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah kita ke rumah ibumu sekarang." Sehun memutar kemudinya menuju rumah ibu Luhan. Entah bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu kemana arah rumah ibu Luhan. Padahal rumah ibu Luhan tidak di lokasi yang dulu.

Luhan menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Lalu Luhan menghela napas sambil memijit pelipisnya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa lupa jika Sehun tipe orang sangat gigih untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah ibu Luhan. Setelah itu, Luhan keluar dari dari mobil di ikuti oleh Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling rumah ibu Luhan, jika boleh jujur. Rumah ibu Luhan berbeda dari rumah dulunya yang agak dekat dengan kampus mereka.

Luhan membukakan pintu rumah ibunya. "Kenapa diam? Ayo masuk." Ucapnya.

Sehun tersentak dari lamunannya, dengan cepat ia mengikuti Luhan masuk ke rumah.

"Eomma.. aku pulang.." teriak Luhan.

Tidak lama kemudian, munculah ibu Luhan. Ibunya Luhan terlihat kaget melihat Sehun, tapi kemudian wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Aih.. Luhan sudah pulang ternyata. Dan.. omo! Bukankah kau Sehun teman kuliah Luhan dulu?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ne, eomonim. Saya Sehun, teman kuliah dulu Luhan. Sekarang saya sekarang bekerja CEO di perusahaan tempat Luhan kerja saat ini." ucap Sehun dengan nada yang lembut.

Luhan menatap pria itu datar. Kenapa Sehun bertingkah sok manis sekali di hadapan ibunya? Beda Luhan, beda ibunya. Ibunya malah senang dengan keberadaan Sehun di rumah ini.

"Kebetulan eomma sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Sehun makan di sini juga ya. Walau makanannya sederhana." ucap ibu Luhan.

Mata Luhan membulat mendengarnya. "Ti.. tidak usah eom-

"Aku tidak masalah kok makan di sini." Tukas Sehun.

Ibu Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arah Luhan. Luhan merengut kecil dan menatap kesal Sehun dan ibunya. Apakah mereka diam-diam patner in crime?

"Luhan, kau temani Sehun ya. Eomma akan memasak." Ibu Luhan kembali berjalan menuju dapur.

"Eomma tunggu! Kemana Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menaikan alisnya. 'Baekhyun?'

"Aaah.. Baekhyun ada di rumah Kyungsoo. Seharusnya eomma menjemputnya nanti setelah memasak makan malam." Jawab ibu Luhan dari dapur .

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya. Sehun, kau tunggu sebentar." Luhan pun keluar dari rumah ibunya.

Sehun hanya mematung menatap kepergian Luhan. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya, ia menghampiri salah satu foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Di lihat dari tahun fotonya sepertinya Luhan masih duduk di bangku SMA di tambah lagi seragamnya itu. Walau begitu, Luhan tidak banyak berubah sih. Di sana, Luhan berfoto dengan salah satu perempuan yang entah kenapa familiar di matanya.

Lalu Sehun beralih ke foto Luhan yang masih balita. Sehun tersenyum tipis, Luhan benar-benar telihat menggemaskan di foto itu, di ruangan itu banyak foto Luhan dan keluarganya dari tahun ke tahun. Bisa di bilang jika Luhan adalah anak tunggal.

Suara pintu mengalihkan atensi Sehun. Langsung saja ia menurunkan foto itu. Sehun terdiam begitu mata tajamnya bertabrakan dengan mata seorang balita yang polos. Balita itu terlihat bingung melihatnya sekaligus takut.

"Appaaa... ada ahjussi-ahjussi di sini."teriak balita itu.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. Hell! Wajahnya yang tampan begini di bilang ahjussi-ahjusii!? Pasti Luhan yang mengajarinya.

Tidak lama masuklah Luhan ke ruangan tengah. Ia pun menggendong balita itu lalu Luhan membawa balita itu ke hadapan Sehun. Luhan terliat tidak nyaman saat ia membawa anaknya ke hadapan Sehun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun berada di rumah ibunya sekarang.

"Baekkie perkenalkan ini teman appa. Sehun, Baekkie panggil dia Sehun ahjussi. Dan Sehun ini anakku, Xi Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan getaran aneh di hatinya saat memandang wajah polos balita ini.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu." Sehun tersenyum ramah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Rasa getaran di hati Sehun semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya mengelus kepala Baekhyun. Entah apa perasaan ini.

Rasa takut Baekhyun terhadap Sehun mulai memudar karena senyuman ramah dari tuan Oh itu. Bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi Sehun.

"Daddy.." panggilnya.

Luhan shock mendengarnya. demi mata panda Tao, kenapa Baekhyun harus memanggil Sehun daddy!?

"Baekkie, kamu tidak boleh memanggil Sehun ahjussi daddy. Itu tidak sopan." Ucap Luhan.

Baekhyun merengut pelan. "Benarkah? Maafkan Baekkie Sehun ahjussi." Pipinya mengembung saat mengatakan maaf.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak keberatan kok jika di panggil daddy." Ucap Sehun. Diam-diam Sehun menyunggingkan smirk penuh kemenangan pada Luhan.

Mata Baekhyun membinar mendengarnya, beda dengan Luhan yang memberikannya tatapan membunuh seolah mengatakan. 'jangan berani kau menodai anakku.' Sehun mengacuhkan tatapan Luhan dan mengambil alih Baekhyun dari gendongan Luhan. Sekali lagi, Luhan shock dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Daddy..." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ne?" tanya Sehun.

"Daddy sehangat appa.." ucap Baekhyun mengusalkan wajahnya ke dada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. lusa menatap keduanya dalam diam. Hatinya terasa gelisah.

"Makan malam sudah siap." Teriak ibu Luhan dari dapur.

Sehun pun menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya, dan membiarkan jalan duluan menuju dapur. Sehun melirik Luhan yang ekspresinya masih gelisah.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? ibumu sudah selesai memasak makan malam." Tegur Sehun.

Luhan tersentak, lalu ia langsung memasuki dapur tanpa mempedulikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Sehun. Luhan langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun begitu masuk ruang makan.

"Appa.. aaaa.." Baekhyun menyuapkan sosis berbentuk gurita ke mulut Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh gemas lalu memakan sosis yang di suapkan oleh Baekhyun. Sehun terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Sehun-ah, makanlah sepuasnya. Eomma sengaja memasak banyak untukmu. Semenjak kami pindah rumah, Luhan jadi jarang membawa temannya kemari. Satu-satunya teman yang ia bawa hanya Tao." Jelas ibu Luhan.

Hati Sehun memanas ketika ibu Luhan menyelipkan nama Tao di ucapannya. Hell, jadi si mata panda itu sudah mengenal Luhan sebelum Luhan bekerja di perusahaannya. Tetapi, Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan ibu Luhan.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih eomonim. Sebenarnya eomonim tidak perlu melakukan ini untukku. Tetapi, makanan yang di masak eomonim terlihat enak. Selamat makan.."

Sehun menyumpit salah satu makanan yang ada di piring. Sehun tersenyum, sudah lama semenjak ia memakan masakan rumahan seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, ini sudah lima tahun semenjak ia memakan masakan ibunya Luhan lagi.

Luhan memakan makanannya dalam diam. Mata rusanya diam-diam melirik ke Sehun yang terlihat sangat menikmati masakan ibunya, Sehun juga mengambil poris yang lebih banyak darinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Tao yang wajahnya terlihat stress tadi. ia pun beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengambil kotak bekal di lemari. Luhan berniat memberikan makanan untuk Tao makan malam.

"Luhan, kamu mau memberikan makanan itu ke siapa?" tanya ibu Luhan saat Luhan mulai memasukan nasi dan lauk pauk ke dalam kotak bekal itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan makanan ini ke Tao. Aku khawatir dengannya, dia tidak terlihat fit." Jelas Luhan.

Lagi-lagi hati Sehun kembali memanas. Tao lagi? Kenapa Luhan harus sangat peduli dengan Tao? Memangnya Tao itu siapanya? Bahkan Luhan juga membuatkan teh barley hangat untuk Tao.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lupa untuk mengembalikan kotak bekalnya sama termos kecilnya. Juga titipkan salam eomma untuknya, eomma rindu padanya.." ucap ibu Luhan.

"Sepertinya kalian dengan dengan karyawanku, Huang Zitao." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Tapi percayalah jika hatinya sudah terbakar sana-sini.

"Ya, kami sudah terbilang sangat dekat dengannya. Terutama Luhan. Karena Tao itu tetangga flat Luhan, semenjak Luhan tinggal sendiri, mereka berdua jadi sangat dekat. Kadang eomma melihat mereka seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.." Ibu Luhan terkekeh pelan di akhir ceritanya, tanpa menyadari aura membunuh yang pekat dari Sehun.

Tapi Sehun dengan cepat menghilangkan aura membunuhya, ia kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang ia pendam semenjak ia sampai di rumah ibu Luhan.

"Eomonim, maaf bolehkah aku bertanya? Kenapa 5 tahun yang lalu, kalian pindah tanpa mengabari apa-apa kepadaku? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian sampai Luhan di terima bekerja di perusahaanku kemarin." Tanya Sehun.

Senyuman ibu Luhan meluntur, suasana di ruang makan ini tiba-tiba berubah dalam sekejap. di tambah lagi, Luhan menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas sumpitnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ibunya Luhan menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Lima tahun yang lalu, kami pindah rumah karena Luhan-

"EOMMA!" tukas Luhan dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun apa yang terjadi. Ekspresinya terlihat gelisah. Sehun menajamkan matanya memandang ibu dan anak itu.

"Karena Luhan sendiri yang meminta. Saat itu Luhan baru lulus dari kampusnya, karena itu dia meminta pindah untuk mencari suasana baru." Jelas ibu Luhan dengan cepat.

Keringat sebiji jagung terlihat di pelipis ibu Luhan. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari Sehun. Dan jangan pikir Sehun diam saja melihat sesuatu yang di sembunyikan 5 tahun oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di flat milik Tao. Terlihat Tao sedang menutup kepala belakangnya. Sementara ponselnya terus mengeluarkan cahaya karena ia di telepon berkali-kali dan juga di kirimi pesan dari orang itu. Padahal ponselnya sudah di silent demi kepentingan pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja itu sangat mengganggunya.

Dengan kesal, Tao membanting ponselnya hingga terpental keluar dari kamarnya. Masa bodoh dengan ponselnya, orang yang menerrornya mengesalkan sekali.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau harus muncul lagi?" tanya Tao entah kepada siapa dengan suara bergetar.

Ting! Tong!

Tao mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar suara bel flatnya di bunyikan oleh seseorang. Namun, ia memilih untuk membiarkannya saja. takut-takut, orang yang menekan belnya adaslah orang sama dengan orang yang menerrornya.

Tetapi, bel terus saja di bunyika hingga Tao sendiri kesal. Tao beranjak dari kasurnya lalu memeriksa layar intercom. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah manisnya begitu melihat wajah Luhan muncul di layar intercom-nya. tao pun membuka pintu flatnya.

"Tao aku membawakanmu- Omo! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Luhan menangkup wajah Tao. Ia begitu khawatir saat tahu Tao baru saja menangis tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa gege. Dan juga.. apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah! Ini? aku membawakanmu makan malam. Eommaku kebetulan masak banyak tadi, kupikir kau belum makan malam jadi aku menyiapkan ini untukmu." Jawab Luhan.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih gege... kebetulan aku belum makan malam. Ayo masuk." Tao menarik tangan Luhan masuk ke dalam flatnya.

Mata Tao membinar begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya tertata rapi di dalam kotak bekal sederhana itu. Sementara Luhan lebih memilih melihat sekeliling ruangan Tao. Atensinya tidak sengaja melhat ponsel Tao yang Tao lempar tadi. ponsel Tao masih menyalah dalam gelap.

Dengan cepat Luhan mengambil ponsel itu. Luhan menyalakan ponsel Tao untuk memastikannya tidak adanya kerusakan, tetapi matanya membulat begitu melihat notifikasi di layar ponsel Tao.

**_10.768 missed calls from 81xxxxxxxxx_**

**_5.068 unread message from 81xxxxxxx_**

Lalu kemudian, Tao kembali di telepon oleh nomor yang sama. Luhan tersentak kaget, ia melirik Tao yang memakan lahab makanan buatan ibunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu jika Tao di terror oleh seseorang.

Luhan pun duduk di sepan Tao dan memperhatikan Tao yang sedang makan. Luhan bersabar hingga Tao selesai makan.

"Terima kasih gege dan juga eomma. Makan malam yang di masakan eomma enak sekali." ucap Tao.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, tetapi senyuman Luhan kembali meluntur dalam sekejap.

"Maaf Tao, jika gege merusak privasimu. Tetapi, bolehkan gege tahu siapakah orang yang menerrormu leat pesan dan telepon?" Luhan memperlihatkan ponsel layar Tao ke wajah Tao.

Sedangkan Tao hanya bisa terdiam dengan tatapan kaget ke arah Luhan.

TBC...

A/n : Niatnya sebenarnya aku mau updatenya kemarin. Cuma karena sesuatu aku tidak bisa.

Omong-omong dari kemarin aku mau buat daftar umur Daddy Sehun sama appa Luhan. UwU

Oh Sehun 29 y.o

Xi Luhan 29 y.o

Xi Baekhyun 5 y.o


	6. 06

"Tao siapakah orang yang mmenerrormu?" mata rusa Luhan menatap tajam Tao. Dengan ponsel Tao yang menunjukkan betapa banyaknya missed calls dan unread message.

Tao hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk kedua tangannya terkepal. Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya, lalu mencengkram kedua pundak Tao. Luhan menatap Tao dengan tatapan yang amat khawatir.

"Tao, katakan kepada gege. Siapa yang menerrormu?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

Tao menatap kedua mata rusa Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir. Kemudian Tao menjawab. "Di.. dia hanya pe..penipu yang seperti kubilang waktu itu."

Luhan menghela napas pelan. Tao memang keras kepala. Cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Tao mengendur. Sayangnya Luhan bukan seorang pria dominan yang bisa memaksa Tao menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mata Luhan membulat saat ia mengingat apa ia bicarakan pada Xiumin dan Lay.

"Kris Wu.." ucap Luhan lirih.

Mata Tao membulat."Eh?"

"Kris Wu. Orang itu yang menerrormu bukan? Dan juga orang itu yang membuatmu stress bukan?" Tanya Luhan dengan cepat.

Mata Tao membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, di tambah lag tubuhnya bergetar mengingat apa yang di lakukan pria itu tadi siang.

Luhan menatap nanar Tao. "Aku menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini kepada sajangnim." Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu disasna.

Tao terkejut melihatnya. Ia pun langsung menarik lengan Luhan. "Ge, tolong jangan lakukan itu. Gege pasti tahu siapa dia bukan... ge.. tolong jangan lakukan itu.." tubuh Tao bergetar hebat.

Luhan menghela napasnya dan kembali duduk. Dirinya menatap Tao nanar kemudian kembali bertanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi hingga Kris Wu melakukan hal seperti ini kepada mu?" Luhan menyentuh pelan tangan Tao untuk menenangkan.

"Ini sudah lama sebenarnya... saat itu aku masih menjadi siswa SMA di Qingdao, saat itu kebetulan kami satu sekolah..." jawab Tao pelan.

Luhan mengerjap pelan mendengarnya. "lalu apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

Tao terdiam sebentar lalu ia menatap Luhan. "Maaf ge, aku belum siap menceritakannya kepada gege. Karena aku sendiri tidak ingin mengingat kejadian hari itu." Jawab Tao dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan kembali menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum lembut. Luhan kembali menempatkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Tao. "Baiklah jika begitu, tapi jangan segan bercerita jika ada sesuatu."

Luhan merapikan kotak bekal di atas meja Tao lalu kembali membungkusnya dengan kain. Tidak lupa dengan termos kecil itu. "Oiya, tetapi masalah kau di terror tadi. aku akan tetap mengatakannya kepada sajangnim."

"Tunggu ge! Apa!?" Tao terkejut hingga ia berdiri.

"Sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, Kris Wu tidak sepatutnya melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu. Dan juga, kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, mana rela aku melihat adikku sendiri di terror seperti itu." Ucap Luhan tegas.

"Gege.." Pipi Tao memerah, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat melingkupi hatinya ketika Luhan berbicara tegas seperti itu.

"Malam ini tidurlah dengan nyenyak, besok gege akan membereskan masalahmu." Ucap Luhan sebelum keluar dari flat milik Tao.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Di sebuah klub malam yang suasana ingar bingar. Terlihat Sehun duduk di tempat yang sepi. Sesekali ia meminum brendi sambil memperhatikan arah pintu masuk. Ia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang. Sehun tersentak pelan kala bahunya di tepuk keras oleh seseorang.

Tadinya Sehun mau marah, karena ia kira orang yang menepuknya adalah jalang bar. Tetapi ia tidak jadi marah begitu matanya menangkap wajah tampan temannya yang bekerja sebagai CEO juga tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya pria itu lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak kok Suho hyung. Omong-omong mana Kris?" tanya Sehun.

Pria tampan yang di panggil Suho itu menyesap pelan brendi yang baru di pesannya. "Seharusnya ia sudah di sini bersama sekretarisnya." Jawabnya.

Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian Kris datang bersama sekretarisnya, Seulgi. Sehun dan Suho menatap datar penampilan Seulgi. Jika kalian kira Seulgi memakai pakaian seksi, maka kalian salah. Justru Seulgi memakai pakaian dengan fashion setara dominantnya dengan para sugar daddy di luar sana. Bahkan para wanita malam di klub itu terpesona dengannya.

"Wanita itu... kapan dia menunjukan sisi feminimnya?" gumam Suho.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku lebih baik dia memakai pakaian seperti ini daripada pakaian kurang bahan yang dikenakan wanita malam disini." Timpal Sehun.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, lama." Ucap Kris lalu ia duduk di samping Sehun.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat mereka menunggu lama seperti ini, presdir sialan." Cemooh Seulgi.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang!?" Kris menatap Seulgi kesal.

Lagi-lagi Sehun dan Suho kembali menatap mereka datar. Seperti biasa Seulgi memancing kemarahan Kris hingga mereka berdua nyaris berkelahi secara fisik. Jika mereka berdua sudah berkelahi seperti itu, maka akan sangat susah untuk dilerai.

"Sudahlah kami juga belum lama di sini." Lerai Suho.

Akhirnya Kris dan Seulgi berhenti berkelahi dan duduk dengan tenang. Pandangan tajam Kris beralih ke arah Sehun yang masih asik menyesap brendinya.

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau mengajak kami ketemuan di sini Sehun?" tanya Kris langsung ke intinya.

Sehun terdiam sebentar sambil memandang brendinya yang terdapat pantulan bayangan dirinya. "Ini tentang teman dekat kampusku, Luhan yang kuceritakan menghilang selama 5 tahun, sekarang ia kembali lagi. Dan mengejutkannya ia malah melamar di perusahaanku tempo hari, sekarang aku menjadikannya sekretarisku." Jelas Sehun.

"Sekretarismu? Maksudmu suamimu?" tanya Suho kembali.

Sehun, Kris, dan Seulgi sontak menoleh kearah Suho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Suami? Bahkan aku belum melakukan hubungan pernikahan dengan siapapun termaksuk dia." Ucap Sehun bingung.

Mata Suho membulat kaget. "EH? Bukan ya? Padahal dia sudah memiliki anak yang cantik. Jadi aku mengiranya kalian sudah menikah dan punya anak. Seperti aku dan Yixing." Balas Suho.

"Sehun, coba lanjutkan ceritamu." Ucap Seulgi.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sikapnya juga berubah, dia seolah menjaga jarak denganku. Menurut kalian apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi lima tahun itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tadi Suho bilang temanmu itu punya anak. Apa itu alasannya?" ucap Kris.

"Tidak mungkin, anak bisa saja adopsi bukan?" balas Sehun.

"Tapi anak itu benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan, mungkin bisa jadi sekretarismu itu hamil di luar menikah." Celetuk Suho.

Sehun menatap tajam Suho. "Tidak mungkin, Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka melakukan hal kotor seperti itu. Dan juga, mana mungkin lelaki bisa hamil." Sangkal Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ada lelaki yang bisa hamil, lelaki itu dinamakan dengan lelaki carrier. Bisa saja sekretarismu salah satu dari mereka bukan? Seperti Yixing contohnya." Celetuk Suho.

"Dan kau kira orang hamil di luar nikah hanya karena mereka sikapnya seperti jalang atau kebablasan? ada juga orang yang hamil di luar nikah karena **pemerkosaan** bodoh." Seulgi menekankan kata pemerkosaan seakan menyindir seseorang.

Kris menatap tajam Seulgi, tapi empunya tidak mempedulikannya. Sehun berpikir keras.

"Luhan? Lelaki carrier? Di perkosa?" hatinya terasa panas saat membayangkan hal itu.

"Dan juga.. soal lelaki bisa hamil itu ada. Soalnya Yixing adalah lelaki istimewa seperti itu, kau pasti beruntung jika mendapatkannya." Timpal Suho.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menuruh orang terpercayaku untuk mencari tahu tentang Luhan dan anaknya. Malam ini, aku hanya ingin meringankan kepalaku dari perjodohan sialan itu." Ucap Sehun sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Perlu kami bantu untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu? Kau tahu, tidak hanya kau membenci wanita jalang itu." Tanya Suho.

"Suho benar, mendengar langkah kakinya saja sudah membuatku muak." Timpal Seulgi.

"Baiklah mohon bantuannya, bantu aku membatalkan perjodohan sialan ini. sekarang kita bersulang." ucap Sehun kepada kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga bersulang minus Kris. Suho dan Sehun melirik ke arah pria tampan itu. Kelihatannya pria itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu hingga ia mengabaikan mereka bertiga.

"Kris kau ok? Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja." tanya Suho.

Seulgi melirik bosnya yang tengah merenung sambil menatap pantulan bayangannya di brendi.

"Aah... hari ini dia nyaris memperkosa seorang pria manis." Jawab Seulgi tanpa dosa.

Mata Sehun dan Suho membulat sedangkan Kris mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Seulgi seperti mengajak berkelahi dengan musuhnya.

"Kau!" Kris menatap marah wanita di depannya ini.

"Apa? Memang kenyataannya begitu. Kau kira aku tidak tahu jika kau menunggunya masuk ke dalam toilet cafe sendirian?" Balas Seulgi kesal. Kris mengeraskan rahangnya, marah.

"Kris lepaskan Seulgi, dia juga wanita walau dominant begini. Dan Seulgi, jelaskan apa maksud dari perkataanmu." Perintah Suho tegas.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Kris melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja Seulgi. Seulgi merapikan kemejanya yang kusut karena ulah Kris dengan kesal. Dirinya menatap kesal Kris.

"Tadi siang aku ingat sekali, tiba-tiba bos sialan ini ingin makan makanan Itali dekat gedung perusahaan Sehun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba begini, tapi apa peduliku. Saat itu kami lagi lapar sekali. Semua baik-baik saja saat kami makan di sana sampai aku menyadari.. jika bos sialan ini tidak fokus pada makanannya tetapi malah ke pria manis yang duduk beberapa meter di samping kiriku.."

Flashback

_Seulgi sibuk mengunyah makanannya. Makanan Itali di sini enak sekali, mungkin lain kali ia akan mengajak teman-temannya atau Irene ke sini. Tetapi, Seulgi mengernyit saat menyadari jika bosnya tidak bersuara apa-apa. Biasanya soal makanan begini, bosnya yang paling depan. Karena makanan itulah mereka bisa akur sedikit._

_Seulgi melirik kearah bosnya yang mematung menatap sesuatu, Seulgi pun ikutan menoleh ke arah yang di pandangi oleh Kris. Seketika mata kucingnya melebar kala melihat seorang pemuda manis bermata seperti panda yang tengah makan dengan gelisah._

'_Tunggu sebentar.. bukankah dia salah satu karyawannya Sehun?' batin Seulgi._

_Tiba-tiba saja pria manis itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju toilet. Saat itu juga Kris berdiri dari bangkunya._

"_Aku ke toilet sebentar.." ucap Kris lalu melangkah menuju toilet._

_Seulgi memandang punggung lebar Kris curiga. Entah kenapa dia punya firasat buruk soal ini. namun, atensinya teralihkan saat melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sudah ia hapal. Seulas senyuman terbit di wajah cantik Seulgi._

"_Irene!" panggil Seulgi dengan semangat._

_Wanita itu menoleh, lalu seulas senyuman pun terbit di wajah cantiknya disertai rona merah samar. Menggemaskan sekali._

_Seulgi mengisyaratkan Irene untuk duduk di sampingnya. _

"_Kau baru makan siang?" tanya Seulgi._

_Irene menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Ne, aku terlalu asik bekerja tanpa sadar jika jam makan siang sudah hampir habis. Karena itu memilih makanannya di take away." Jawab Irene dengan riang._

_Seulgi tersenyum mendengarnya. ia dan Irene lanjut mengobrol tentang apa yang pernah alami hari ini. diam-diam Seulgi melirik ke pintu toilet._

'_Kenapa dia dan bos sialan itu lama sekali di kamar mandi?'_

_Tetapi tanpa Seulgi duga, pria manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Penampilan beda sekali dengan yang tadi. kali ini penampilan pria manis itu berantakan sekali, jasnya nyaris terlepas, rambutnya berantakan dan juga beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas._

_Tidak lama kemudian, keluarlah Kris dari toilet. Saat itu juga pria manis itu keluar dari restoran bersama teman-temannya. Seulgi menatap Kris curiga. Pasti pria ini melakukan sesuatu kepada pria manis itu._

"_PESANAN NOMOR 980!"_

"_Ah, pesananku sudah siap. Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap Irene._

"_Begitu ya? Padahal aku masih ingin bersamamu." Ucap Seulgi._

_Wajah Irene memerah buru-buru ia meninggalkan Seulgi. Seulgi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Irene. _

_Tetapi wajah Seulgi berubah serius kala Kris sudah di depannya. Aura Kris beda dari yang tadi. aura mengerikan khas dominantnya keluar. Mata tajam Kris menatap tajam Seulgi._

"_Kita kembali."_

Flashback end

"Kris katakan kepadaku, kau apakan pria itu?" tanya Suho.

Suho, Sehun, dan Seulgi menatap Kris tajam.

"Pria manis itu karyawan dari perusahaan Sehun bukan? Masih mengingatnya dengan jelas." Ucap Seulgi.

"Karyawanku? Yang mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Aahh.. jika di ingat-ingat wajahnya manis sekali, dia juga cukup tinggi, tapi yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu dia punya mata yang berkantung mata, seperti panda. Menggemaskan sekali." Jelas Seulgi.

Mata Sehun membulat. "Mata panda? Huang Zitao? Kau punya hubungan dengan Huang Zitao?" tanya Sehun.

Kris terdiam. "Ya, aku memang berhubungan dulu dengannya. Karena... kami berdua dulunya sepasang kekasih saat kami masih menjadi murid SMA di Qingdao." Jawab Kris.

Suho, Sehun, dan Seulgi terkaget mendengarnya. seketika atmosfernya berubah dalam sekejab.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Luhan menggandeng Baekhyun menuju TK-nya. Begitu sampai di depan TK, Luhan berjongkok di depan Baekhyun lalu merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena terpaan angin.

"Appa kerja dulu, jangan nakal saat sekolah nanti." Luhan mengecup gemas pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Luhan hendak berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat kerjanya, tetapi dengan cepat tangan mungil Baekhyun menahannya.

"Tunggu, appa." Tahan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Ada apa?" Luhan kembali jongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Nanti sehabis pulang sekolah, Baekkie akan main bersama Chanyeollie hyung. Baekkie akan main di rumah Chanyeollie hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya ketika mendengar nama yang entah kenapa familliar di telinganya.

"_Namaku Park Chanyeol"_

Seketika mata Luhan membulat. "Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Ne! Nama Chanyeollie hyung itu Park Chanyeol. appa temannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani yo. chanyeol itu teman dari Sehun ahjussi kemarin." Jawab Luhan.

"Jadi daddy berteman sama Chanyeollie hyung." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, sudah appa bilang. Jangan memanggil Sehun ahjussi itu daddy. Tidak sopan." Nasihat Luhan.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya. "Ta.. tapi Sehun ahjussi mau di panggil daddy. Cocok kan? Sehun ahjussi, daddy bersama appa." Jelas Baekhyun polos tanpa dosa.

Luhan menahan geraman kesalnya. Ia yakin sekali jika Sehun mengajari anaknya yang tidak-tidak semalam. Dengan cepat, Luhan menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya yang erat lalu menggelitikinya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu hm?" Luhan terus menggelitiki Baekhyun tanpa ampun.

"Hyaah... appa.. ampun... hahahahahaha.." Baekhyun terus tertawa sambil berusaha kabur dari dekapan Luhan.

"Lho? Luhan oppa?"

Atensi Luhan dan Baekhyun teralihkan ke arah wanita cantik yang terlihat kaget. Seketika ekspresi Luhan berubah sendu. Ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aah... Irene.."

"Siapa dia oppa?" tanya Irene. Irene ikutan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Baekhyun.

"Dia... Xi Baekehyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekkie. Dia... anakku.." jawab Luhan dengan tatapan fokus ke Baekhyun. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Irene mendengarnya, menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Tetapi Irene memilih untuk mengesampingkan itu. Ia bersumpah akan menanyakannya langsung dari Luhan nanti. Ieren tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekkie... nama noona Irene. Aigooo Baekkie manis sekali." Irene mengelus pelan pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu karena pujian dari Irene. Tetapi, tidak lama kemudian bel Tk berbunyi. Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah panik, namun menggemaskan. Luhan dan Irene jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Sudah bel! Baekkie harus masuk! Nanti di marahi oleh seonsaengnim. Dadah appa, noona." Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat memasuki TK-nya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihatnya, lalu Luhan menatap Irene. "Mumpung kita ketemu disini, kita ke kantor bareng saja." ucap Luhan.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan, Irene maupun Luhan tidak berbicara sama sekali. entah suasananya kenapa terasa canggung sekali. saat mereka ada di jalanan sepi, Irene langsung menarik Luhan ke gang sepi antara dua gedung dan memenjarakan Luhan dengan satu tangannya agar Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Oppa, apa Baekhyun itu-

"Ne, dia adalah anak darah dagingku sendiri."tukas Luhan. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan di tanyakan oleh Irene.

Mata Irene membulat. Pegangannya pada Luhan mengendur. Dirinya benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sendiri.

"Siapa? Siapa ayah dari Baekhyun? Walau oppa belum menikah saat punya Baekhyun. Tapi aku tahu sekali, oppa bukanlah orang yang seperti itu." Ucap Irene.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menarik Irene keluar dari gang sepi itu. "Maaf Irene, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Aku belum siap." Ucap Luhan.

Irene menghela napas kecewa. "Baiklah jika begitu."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sehun tengah meemperhatikan data Luhan dan Baekhyun yang di berikan oleh orang kepercayaannya. Seketika ia teringat perkataan Suho semalam.

"_Kau tidak tahu? Ada lelaki yang bisa hamil, lelaki itu dinamakan dengan lelaki carrier. Bisa saja sekretarismu salah satu dari mereka bukan? Seperti Yixing contohnya."_

Sehun memandang tajam kedua profil data itu. Di data tersebut di catat jika Baekhyun berumur 5 tahun, tahun yang sama saat Luhan menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Apa benar jika Luhan adalah lelaki carrier? Jika benar, mugkin itu alasan dia tidak suka ber-skinship dengan para laki-laki. Tapi kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" gumam Sehun.

Sehun buru-buru memasukan kembali berkas data Luhan dan Baekhyun ke dalam lacinya, begitu Luhan masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dahulu. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat tingkah Sehun yang menurutnya aneh. Tapi Luhan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya, sekarang ada yang lebih penting.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya di bangkunya, lalu menghampiri Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, tapi datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu temanmu, Wu sajangnim. Dia menerror Tao." Ucap Luhan.

Mata Sehun menajam, lagi-lagi Tao. Apa bagi Luhan Tao adalah segalanya bagi dirinya?

"Lalu?"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Presdirnya yang satu ini benar-benar. "Kau kan atasannya. Memangnya kau akan diam saja ketika melihat karyawanmu di perlakukan seperti itu? Setidaknya kau menegur Wu sajangnim agar tidak seperti itu lagi." ucap Luhan kesal. Ingin sekali Luhan menendang wajah datar Sehun hingga lebam.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, ia tersenyum arogan kepada Luhan. "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Bukankah... Tao sendiri yang memang punya masalah pribadi dengannya?" sebuah seringaian terbit di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Masalah pribadi?" Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

Seringaian Sehun semakin melebar. "Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa masalah pribadi yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur, termaksuk kau. Memangnya kau siapa bisa menyuruhku? Aku sangat benci jika ada seseorang yang seenaknya menuruh-nyuruhku. termasuk dirimu. Kau sangat tahu bukan soal ini?" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam sekali. tatapan itu seakan bisa melubangi kepala Luhan.

Tangan Luhan terkepal. Aura yang di keluarkan Sehun benar-benar sangat tidak mengenakan. Bahkan tubuhnya merinding karena aura yang sangat kentara dominant tersebut. Luhan sangat tahu, ia selalu kalah jika di bandingkan dengan Sehun. Tetapi...

"Bisakah kali ini kau menuruti permintaanku sekali saja, a.. aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Luhan lirih. Luhan sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia barusan katakan. Entah kenapa ini seperti bukan dirinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya. Ia kira Luhan akan terus melakukan komplain terhadapnya, tetapi.. kenapa malah jadinya seperti ini.

"Sepertinya anak panda itu sangat sesuatu kepadamu. Kau bahkan sampai memohon kepadaku. Padahal dulu kau itu sangat anti dengan namanya memohon dengan orang lain." Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

Luhan was-was ketika Sehun berjalan ke arahnya, di tambah lagi dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tanpa Luhan sadari, ia melangkah mundur semakin Sehun mendekatinya.

GREB!

Sehun mencengkram erat pergelangan Luhan dan menariknya ke dekapannya. Tangannya yang satu lagi menahan pinggang Luhan, agar Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Mata tajam Sehun memandang tajam mata rusa Luhan yang menyiratkan rasa takut di sana.

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untukku bukan?" Sehun menyelipkan sejumput rambut rapi Luhan ke belakang telinga Luhan dengan jemarinya.

Kedua pipi chubby Luhan terlihat merona. Sehun dapat melihat jika Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Luhan meremas pelan jas yang dikenakan oleh Sehun, Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

'Terlalu dekat... ini pertama kalinya aku sedekat ini dengan Sehun... kecuali malam itu..' batin Luhan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak panda itu lagi, aku membencinya. Dan juga... kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tempo hari saat makan siang."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Sehun menaggut bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan melebarkan matanya, ini juga pertama kalinya ia dan sehun berciuman. Kecuali malam itu.

Seketika ingatan tentang malam itu terlintas di otak Luhan. Seketika tubuh Luhan bergetar, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Sehun agar pangutan dan dekapan mereka terlepas. Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Luhan. Dengan cepat, Sehun melepas pangutannya dengan Luhan.

Sehun mematung melihat Luhan yang terlihat shock sekali. tubuhnya bergetar hebat, matanya berkaca-kaca. Sehun kaget melihatnya. Melihat Luhan kedua kalinya menangis ini benar-benar membuat Sehun panik.

Apakah sentuhan pertama untuk Luhan bisa berakibat seperti ini? itulah yang Sehun pikirkan.

Sehun kembali menangkup sebelah pipi Luhan. Kali ini, Sehun memandang teduh Luhan untuk menenangkannya, di tambah dengan usapan lembut di pipi chubby Luhan.

"Lu, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. percayalah kepadaku." ucap Sehun lembut.

Ajaibnya, tubuh Luhan berhenti bergetar. Matanya juga berhenti berkaca-kaca. Luhan juga sudah tidak berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun lagi. Di tambah lagi Sehun menatapnya teduh dan menyebut nama kecilnya setelah sekian lama.

Setelah Sehun rasa Luhan lebih tenang, Sehun kembali memangut bibir Luhan. Namun kali ini Sehun memangutnya lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Agar Luhan tidak shock lagi seperti tadi.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya. Mata tajamnya melirik Luhan yang terlihat susah payah menyeimbangi pangutannya. Mengingat informasi yang ia dapatkan tentang Luhan dan anaknya membuat hati Sehun seketika memanas. Sehun pun mengeratkan dekapannya dan memperdalam pangutannya dengan Luhan.

'Lu, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dariku?'

TBC...

A/n : hai. Maaf lagi-lagi telat update.

PJJ bikin orang icemosi sia. Kesel aku tuh.

Omong-omong aku lihat meme keluarga Park lagi di Twitter.

Sehun itu benar-benar bayinya ChanBaek. Kkkkkkkk


	7. 07

Baekhyun menggegam erat tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"Chanyeollie hyung... kita akan bermain apa nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baekkie maunya main apa?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Mata puppy Baekhyun membinar mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu Baekkie mau main game bersama Chanyeollie hyung, nonton kartun bersama Chanyeollie hyung. Pokoknya Baekkie mau bersama Chanyeollie hyung seharian." Jawab Baekhyun riang. Baekhyun menunjukan square lips khasnya ketika grins.

Deg!

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang melihat grins Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, kecantikan Baekhyun bertambah berkali-kali lipat di matanya ketika menunjukan grinsnya. Chanyeol berdehem pelan, lalu membalas perkataaan Baekhyun.

"Ehem! Kebetulan hyung punya koleksi film kartun baru." Ucap Chanyeol.

'Walau sebenarnya itu film biru yang baru sih.' Batin Chanyeol.

"Waaaaah! Benarkah?"

"Ne! Ayo masuk, kita sudah sampai." Chanyeol membuka gerbang rumahnya dan menarik Baekhyun masuk.

Baekhyun menatap rumah Chanyeol takjub. "Istana... ini seperti istana di negeri dongeng.." ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Baekhyun. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. "Ayo masuk."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mansion raksasa itu. Mansion itu memang agak sepi, hanya ada maid dan butler disana. karena Chanyeol juga hanyalah anak dari dua bersaudara membuat mansion ini cukup sepi.

"Eomma.. noona.. aku pulang." Ucap Chanyeol saat memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Ah, selamat dat-

Ucapan ibunya dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Yoora berhenti kala mendapati Baekhyun menatap polos mereka berdua. Di tambah lagi, tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan mungil Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Yoora menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol adikku, sejak kapan kau suka menculik anak kecil yang cantik begini?" tanya Yoora.

Ibunya memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menatap Chanyeol horror. Chanyeol menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya. Baekhyun hanya menatap ketiga polos, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu!? Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan Baekkie!" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

Yoora masih menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "Bermain apa yang kau maksud? Kau kira aku dan ibu tidak tahu hal kotor yang sering kau lakukan di kamar?" balas Yoora tidak kalah kesalnya. Ibu mereka mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil menutup kedua telinga Baekhyun agar tidak mendengar perkataan Yoora tadi.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Demi hidung Jongin yang pesek, kenapa dia harus bersaudara dengan kakak perempuannya yang laknat begini?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di kursinya sambil menyesap coffee americano dinginnya. Kris menatap Sehun tajam. Saat ini mereka ada di kedai kopi dekat gedung perusahaan milik Kris. Seulgi memandang datar keduanya.

"Sebenarnya kalian ingin membicarakan apa? Kalian diam saja sedari tadi." ucap Seulgi kesal.

"Begini, sekretarisku, Luhan. Memintaku untuk menegurmu karena kau mengganggu karyawanku yang bernama Huang Zitao itu." Ucap Sehun.

"Ya, dia menerrornya lewat pesan dan telepon." Timpal Seulgi.

Mata Kris menajam. "Kenapa harus dia yang memintanya kepadamu? Kenapa tidak Tao saja?" tanya Kris. Ia terlihat tidak suka.

Sehun memijit keningnya."Aku juga tidak tahu. Bahkan dia sampai memohon kepadaku, dan dia juga berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukku. Padahal dia tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, terutama dengan para laki-laki dulu." Jelas Sehun.

"Tao itu seakan segalanya baginya." Celetuk Kris.

"Ya, aku berniat menjauhkan setelah ini, entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdekatan." Ucap Sehun.

Kris tersenyum senang, baru saja ia igin membalas perkataan Sehun. Seulgi sudah mendahuluinya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa ikutan Sehun untuk memisahkan mereka. Kau sudah hampir memperkosa Huang Zitao, dia pasti menyimpan trauma terhadapmu." Cemooh Seulgi.

Kris menatap Seulgi kesal. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana sialan?" tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi.

Sehun menghela napas lelah. Mulai lagilah mereka.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan cara yang lebih baik saja agar Huang Zitao itu mau berbicara denganmu? Kau kan terkenal gentleman di kalangan banyak orang. Dia pasti sangat stress karenamu, bodoh. Jika aku menjadi dia, aku pasti akan langsung membawamu ke jalur hukum tanpa basa-basi lagi." Cemooh Seulgi lagi.

"Ya, Seulgi benar. Beruntung Huang Zitao tidak melaporkan perbuatan burukmu ke polisi, entah kenapa. Tetapi, lakukanlah yang terbaik agar kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali." Sehun menepuk pundak lebar Kris lalu kembali ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan kedai kopi itu.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke kentornya dengan Seulgi di sampingnya. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa mengucapkan seatah kat apapun, aura yang mereka keluarkan juga membuat karyawan di sekitar mereka menunduk takut.

Saat mereka sudah di ruangan milik Kris, barulah Seulgi bersuara. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu dan Huang Zitao di SMA? Tidak mungkin Tao tidak mau melihatmu lagi hanya karena kalian sudah putus." Tanya Seulgi.

Kris hanya diam tanpa bisa menjawab. Seulgi menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang brengsek terhadap Huang Zitao, bukan?" tebak Seulgi sambil menyeringai. Niat Seulgi bercanda tapi...

"Yak! Apa kau bilang!? Memangnya aku terlihat sebrengsek itu di matamu?" bentak Kris kesal. Dia terlihat marah.

"Ya, itu sangat terlihat dari wajah dan matamu. Dan juga kenapa kau harus semarah ini saat aku menebak-nebak?" Seulgi menatap Kris curiga.

Lagi-lagi Kris kembali terdiam. Mata kucing Seulgi memicing. "Apa jangan-jangan hal yang yang kutebak tadi itu benar?" Seulgi membalik tubuh besar Kris hingga mereka berdua saling berpadangan. Seulgi menatap Kris tajam.

"Katakan kepadaku, apa yang kutebak itu benar?" tanya Seulgi lagi. Seulgi menarik dasi Kris dengan kasar.

"Hei! Kenapa kau-

"jawab saja pertanyaanku, sialan!" bentak Seulgi kesal.

Kris terdiam melihat kemarahan yang tersirat jelas di mata kucing Seulgi. Kris tahu, saat ini ia tidak bisa membalas Seulgi seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. jadi dulu..."

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, terlihat Luhan sedang ke salah satu kedai bubble tea bersama Tao. Ya, Luhan diam-diam tidak memenuhi permintaan Sehun, saat Sehun tidak ada, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Luhan terkekeh pelan, lalu menoleh kebelakangnya. Taku-takut ada Sehun memergokinya.

"Ge, ini bubble tea milikmu." Ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

Luhan tersentak kaget. "A.. ah... terima kasih Tao. Ayo kita kita ke kantor sebelum sajangnim kembali." Ajak Luhan.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan, lalu mereka berjalan kembali menuju kantor sambil meminum bubble tea milik mereka masing-masing. Tao dan Luhan mengobrol ringan, hingga Tao tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ekspresi Tao berubah dalam sekejap.

Kedua wanita itu hanya menatap sinis Tao, lalu meninggalkannya. Tetapi, sebelum mereka benar-benar menjauh dari Tao da Luhan. Mereka berdua berkata sesuatu.

"Cih, si Tao murahan..." gumam mereka dalam bahasa mandarin.

"Setelah menjadi jalangnya Kris, dia tetap seperti itu ternyata hahaha.." ucap wanita yang menabrak Tao dengan bahasa yang sama.

Luhan menatap mereka tidak percaya. Luhan melirik Tao yang ekspresinya semakin suram. Beruntung, karena mereka berada di jalanan yang sepi. Dengan cepat Luhan menahannya.

"Tao, apa maksud mereka?" tanya Luhan langsung ke intinya.

Tao mengangkat alisnya. "Yang mana?" tanya Tao kembali.

"Kau murahan dan kau jalangnya Kris. Apa maksud mereka?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Tao menghela napas pelan. "Gege percaya pada mereka?" tanya Tao sedih.

"Jika aku percaya pada mereka, untuk apa aku bertanya kepadamu?"

Tao terdiam sebentar, lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita ke tempat sepi dulu."

Tao menarik Luhan ke tempat yang lebih sepi, mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku. Luhan menunggu dengan sabar Tao untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu gege akan percaya dengan ceritaku atau tidak tetapi... ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku pergi dari Qingdao dan mengikuti Qian jiejie untuk tinggal di Seoul."

"Dulu waktu itu adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA. Di sanalah kau bertemu dengan Yi- maksudku Kris. Kami berbeda 2 tahun, aku kelas satu, dia kelas tiga. Semua orang di sekolah menyukai Kris entah itu laki-laki ataupun perempuan termasuk aku. Karena dia sudah tampan, bertalenta juga. Saat itu dia masih di kenal dengan nama Wu Yifan bukan Kris Wu."

FLASHBACK

_Suara sorakan anak perempuan terdengar sampai kelas Tao yang berada di lantai paling atas. Beberapa anak yang duduk dekat jendela menoleh serempak ke luar jendela termasuk Tao yang kebetulan duduk di samping jendela. Tidak mempedulikan jika ada Song Laoshi yang tengah menuliskan bahan materi di papan tulis._

_Disana terlihat Kris sedang bertanding basket dengan anak laki-laki sekelasnya. Hari ini jadwal kelas Kris olahraga. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik teman kelas Tao entah perempuan maupun laki-laki. Permainan yang dibawa Kris mmeang menakjubkan sekali, Tao terpana melihatnya._

"_Sekarang tolong kalian catat materi yang ada didepan! Jangan hanya memperhatikan kakak kelas yang sedang olahraga." Perintah Song Laoshi kesal. Setiap kali pelajarannya dimulai murid-muridnya pasti fokusnya ke kakak kelas mereka._

"_Baik Laoshi." Jawab murid-murid serempak._

_Tao menarik keluar pensil mekaniknya dari dalam kotak pensilnya dan mulai mencatat. Matanya melirik ke arah Kris lagi. Kali ini terlihat Kris ber-high five dengan timnya. Sudah di pastikan mereka menang. Tao tersenyum tipis, Kris terlihat senang sekali._

_._

_Di hari-hari berikutnya, loker milik Kris selalu penuh. Entah dengan surat cinta, coklat, atau sebagainya. Dan juga, Kris memacari siapun yang menulis surat cinta untuknya. Namun, itu hanya bertahan sekitar 2-3 hari. Karena itu, tidak jarang juga Kris dijuluki sebagai versi nyata dari badboy yang ada novel. Di tambah lagi, kris adalah pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan Wu. Banyak orang yang ingin menjadi protagonis seperti novel itu._

_Tao juga ingin sejujurnya, tetapi Tao tidak punya waktu untuk menulis surat cinta ataupun melakukan hubungan dengan siapapun. Karena ibunya selalu ingin Tao menjadi yang terbaik, Tao selalu mengesampingkan hal itu._

_Yang hanya bisa Tao lakukan hanyalah memandang Kris dari jauh setiap hari. Tao menghela napas pelan, ini sangat bukan dirinya. Tao yakin sekali, jika ia ingin sesuatu ia selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkannya. Dirinya tidak sepengecut ini._

_Bahkan satu-satunya sahabat Tao dari SMP, Jackson Wang gemas sekali dengan sikap Tao. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Tao curhat kepada Jackson soal Kris, layaknya seorang gadis yang tengah di mabuk asmara. Inginnya lelaki itu memberitahu Kris, tapi sayangnya Jackson berbeda sekolah dengan Tao dan Kris. Dan Jackson ingin menghargai rahasia Tao sebagai secret admirer Kris._

_._

_Berbulan-bulan kemudian, Tao tidak merasa jika sebentar lagi akan memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Berarti sebentar lagi kelas 3 akan mengundurkan diri dari berbagai klub dan fokus pada pendalaman materi untuk ujian. Banyak fans Kris yang sedikt sedih karena sudah tidak bisa melihat Kris bermain basket di klubnya, kecuali pelajaran olahraga._

_._

_._

_Tetapi, hari itu Tao tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Saat itu Tao tengah makan di kantin sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Matanya diam-diam melirik kearah Kris yang tengah mengobrol seru dengan teman-temannya._

_Deg!_

_Tanpa di sengaja, mata Kris dan Tao bertemu. Wajah Tao memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga dan ke lehernya. Dengan cepat Tao memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan fokus pada makanannya dan buku pelajarannya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat, ini untuk pertama kalinya Tao saling bertatapan dengan Kris._

_Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris menatapnya gemas setelah Tao memutuskan kontak mata mereka._

_._

_Tao membalik buku pelajaran yang ada di perpustakann lalu menuliskan di buku tulisnya. Seperti bisa, Tao belajar sebentar tiga puluh menit sebelum ia pergi les yang ada di dekat sekolahnya. Saking asyiknya Tao belajar. Tao tidak menyadari jika orang yang selalu ia dambakan mendekatinya dan duduk di depannya._

"_Hei... kau Huang Zitao si juara angkatan itu bukan?" tanya suara berat itu._

_Mata Tao membulat. Ia sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara ini, perlahan Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Dan benar saja, terlihat Kris di depannya. Kris tersenyum tampan terhadapnya, wajah Tao memerah karenanya._

_Kris diam-diam menyeringai, well sepertinya anak yang ada didepannya ini menarik sekali._

"_Y.. ya.. namaku Huang Zitao. A.. ada apa Yifan Xianbei?" tanya Tao gugup._

_Kris tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku?"_

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, tentu saja. semua orang di sekolah ini tahu tentangmu." Jawab Tao._

_Kris kembali tersenyum. "Kau ini diam-diam sering memperhatikanku dari jauh bukan?" tebak Kris._

_Seketika wajah Tao memerah sempurna, Tao tidak bisa berkutik jika berhadapan dengan Kris sedekat ini. kris kembali tersenyum, anak yang di hadapannya benar-benar sesuai dengan kriterianya. Walau dia lelaki sama sepertinya._

"_Jadi benar ya?"_

"_Ti.. tidak! A.. aku hanya... jika Yifan xianbei tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak akan memperhatikan Yifan xianbei lagi." Ucap Tao._

_Kris masih tetap tersenyum, walau senyumannya itu tidak sampai pada matanya. "Kau bicara apa? Aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui kau suka memperhatikanku dari jauh. Aku juga menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_Waktu terasa berhenti, Tao benar-benar tidak menyangka kalimat itu akan keluar dari mulut orang yang ia dambakan. Tao menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah malunya._

"_Ya... ya aku mau Yifan Xianbei." Jawab Tao._

'_Walau hanya sebentar aku... senang..' batin Tao dalam hati._

"_Mau jalan-jalan denganku untuk merayakan hari jadian kita?" Tanya Kris. Tangan kekarnya terulur menyentuh tangan Tao._

_Tao berjengit ketika sensasi hangat tangan Kris menyentuh tangannya. buru-buru Tao menarik tangannya._

_Tao terkekeh tidak neka. "Maafkan aku, Yifan Xianbei. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus les sebentar lagi." Seal Tao._

_Kris terlihat kecewa mendengar penolakan halus dari Tao. Tao jadi tidak tega melihatnya. "Tetapi, mungkin kita bisa lain kali." Ucap Tao dengan cepat._

_Kwajah Kris kembali seperti semula, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik Tao berdiri. Tao menatapnya bingung. "Kau sebentar lagi akan les, bukan? Aku akan mengantarmu."_

"_Sebenarnya tempat lesnya tidak jauh dari sekolah, tapi tidak apa-apa." Tao memasukan buku-buku itu kealam tasnya. Lalu ia mengikuti lankah Kris keluar dari perpustakaan._

_Selama mereka berjalan, Kris dan Tao mengobrolkan hal yang ringan. Dan juga, Kris terlihat mencoba melakukan skinship dengan Tao. Entah itu bergandengan tangan, merangkulnya di pundak atau pinggangnya. Namun, pasti Tao akan menolaknya secara halus dan samar. Tao tidak terbiasa dengan skinship apalagi dengan sesama laki-laki. Hal ini juga karena keadaan Tao juga._

"_Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku, Yifan xianbei. Aku merasa merepotkanmu." Ucap Tao._

"_Tidak apa-apa, kita kan sekarang sepasang kekasih. Omong-omong, aku belum dapat nomormu." Ucap Kris._

"_Oh.." Tao merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel itu._

_Kris mengambil ponsel Tao lalu mengketikan sesuatu, lalu Kris mengembalikan kembali ponsel Tao. _

"_Aku sudah menyimpan kontakku di ponselmu. Kau bisa menghubungi kapan saja." ucap Kris._

_Tao tersenyum senang memandang kontak itu. Kris ikutan tersenyum melihatnya, perlahan ia menepuk pundak Tao._

"_Hey.. sampai kapan kau mau memandangi ponselmu? Kau tidak takut telat." Ucap Kris._

_Tao tersentak. "Ah! Benar juga. Sampai nanti Yifan Xianbei. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Tao._

_Kris tertawa pelan lalu ia mengelus lembut kepala Tao. "Hei tidak usah seformal itu, tidak apa-apa kubilang tadi."_

"_Dan omong-omong bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Xianbei? Daripada berpacaran, aku merasa kita ini hanya sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas." Ucap Kris._

_Tao menganggukan kepalan mengerti. "Begitu ya.. bagaimana dengan gege?" tanya Tao._

"_Coba panggil aku gege." Pinta Kris._

"_Yifan gege? Yifan gege.." Tao memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Aku suka panggilan itu! Kau menggemaskan sekali Tao!" _

_Tanpa Tao duga, Kris menangkup wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Beruntung, daerah tempat les Tao sedang sepi. Tao membelalakan matanya kaget, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris terhadapnya. _

_Kris melepaskan tautan itu duluan, ia tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Tao, ia mengelus puncak kepala Tao._

"_Pergilah masuk Taozi. Nanti kau telat." Ucap Kris._

_Seolah mengerti, dengan cepat Tao masuk ke dalam gedung lesnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Wajah memerah sempurna sekarang. Tao tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian itu bahkan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Ia bersumpah untuk menceritakan hal ini kepada Jackson._

_._

_._

_Begitu sampai rumah, Tao langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun. Ibunya yang tengah memasak makan malam menatap bingung Tao, tetapi kemudian ibunya tersenyum._

"_Pasti sesuatu yang baik terjadi pada Tao." Gumamnya._

_Saat sampai kamarnya, Tao langsung mengunci kamarnya dan melempar asal tasnya. Dirinya membuka ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Jackson via Video call. Setiap hari Tao selalu melakukan video call dengan Jackson omong-omong. Begitu Jackson mengangkat panggilannya, senyuman Tao mengembang._

"_Hey, apa kabar? Kau terlihat senang sekali. apa tentang Wu Yifan itu?" tanya Jackson. Ya, Jackson sudah hapal sekali arah kemana pembicaraan ini._

"_Ya, aku baik seperti biasa. Omong-omong kau terlihat kurang tidur. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao khawatir. Pasalnya semakin hari, Jackson semakin terlihat lelah._

"_Ya, begitulah. Aku baik-baik saja. memang begini resikonya jika menjado trainee. Kau harus bekerja keras, karena sainganmu banyak sekali." jelas Jackson._

_Jika kalian ingin tahu, sekarang Jackson tinggal dan bersekolah di Korea Selatan karena ia menjadi trainee dari salah satu agensi besar bernama JYP. Tadinya, Jackson asal mencoba saja untuk ikutan audisi, karena Jackson sendiri memang punya bakat di bidang musik. Tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ia diterima._

"_Ya, aku tahu menjadi trainee itu, saingannya banyak. Tapi jangan sampai mengabaikan kesehatanmu, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan sainganmu jika kau sakit bukan?" ucap Tao._

"_Ya, aku akan usahakan. Omong-omong apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kau menelpon lebih cepat dari biasanya." Tanya Jackson._

_Wajah Tao merona mareha, namun ia tetap tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Wu Yifan menawariku untuk menjadi pacarnya." Ucap Tao. Terlihat Tao berusaha keras untuk berteriak atau semacamnya._

_Mata Jackson melebar. "Benarkah? Selamat! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjalin hubungan dengannya."_

"_Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka. Walau hanya untuk sebentar. Aku senang menjadi kekasihnya." Ucap Tao._

"_Hm... tetapi tetap berhati-hati ya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu, karena kau tahu sendiri jika kau adalah lelaki carrier." Ucap Jackson._

_Ya, Tao adalah lelaki carrier. Rahasia besar Tao yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Pertama kali Tao tahu dia adalah lelaki carrier saat ia duduk di bangku SD. Semenjak saat itu, kedua orang tua Tao menekankan Tao untuk berpendidikan tinggi. Beruntung ekonomi keluarga Tao menegah keatas. Kedua orang tua Tao tahu sekali jika lelaki carrier akan di pandang buruk oleh masyarakat terutama di negara Asia yang masih tabu masalah seperti ini._

"_Ya, aku tahu. Ibuku pasti akan menyuruhku untuk memutuskannya langsung." Ucap Tao._

"_Menurutku tidak apa-apa kau menjalin hubungan dengannya asal tidak keterlaluan saja. sembunyikan saja hal ini dari ibumu, kau kan cukup pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucap Jackson._

"_Ya.. kau benar. Lagipula mungkin setelah 2-3 hari Yifan akan memutusiku dan mencari yang baru." Ucap Tao. Matanya berubah muram._

"_Tao.. jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang brengsek terhadapmu. Katakan saja kepadaku, aku akan menghajarnya sampai kapok." Jackson melipat lengan bajunya dan menunjukan kepalan tangannya yang berotot itu._

_Tao terkekeh pelan. "Hei, jangan begitu. Nanti kau kena skandal bagaimana nanti? Kau jugakan yang susah. Di tambah lagi Yifan anak pewaris perusahaan." _

"_Aku tidak peduli dia anak pewaris perusahaan atau bukan. kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Mana rela aku melihatmu di perlakukan seperti itu." Ucap Jackson._

_Mata Tao membulat, hatinya menghangat saat ia mendengar kalimat tegas itu dari mulut Jackson._

"_Ah! Aku harus kembali berlatih dance, nanti kita bicarakan lagi."_

"_Jackson.." pangil Tao. Nampaknya Tao masih belum mau memutuskan panggilannya._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Jackson._

"_Jika dalam waktu dekat ini kau membuat musik, aku ingin mendengarnya." ucap Tao._

_Mata Jackson melebar, kemudian Jackson tersenyum. "Kukira kau ingin mengatakan seusatu yang sentimental, ternyata... tentu saja aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi untuk sekarang aku harus berlati dulu." Ucap Jackson._

_Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, telepon mereka terputus. Tao masih terbaring diatas ranjangannya dengan wajah memerah._

"_Aaah... ini seperti komik romansa saja." pekik Tao di redamkan ke bantal kesayangannya._

"_TAO! MAKAN MALAM!" teriak ibunya dari bawah._

"_Iyaa!"_

_Tao bangkit dari kasurnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju santainya. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari besok untuk bisa bersama Kris lagi._

_._

_Tiga bulan sudah berllalu, dan sudah tiga bulan juga Kris berhubungan dengan Tao. Tao tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Kris bisa selama itu. Sekolah juga awalnya gempar, karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang Wu Yifan memacari seorang laki-laki. Di tambah lagi, ini rekor terlama Kris menjalin hubungan._

_Tao menata makanan kesukaan Kris ke kotak bekal yang besar sambil bersenandung riang. Besok adalah ujian percobaan untuk anak kelas tiga, dan Tao memutuskan membuatkan makanan kesukaan Kris untuk menyemangatinya. Tao akan mengantarkan makanan ini ke apartemen Kris, sekalian pergi les._

"_Mama.. aku pergi dulu ya.." ucap Tao._

"_Iya! Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap ibu Tao._

_._

_Tidak butuh waku lebih dari tiga puluh menit, Tao sampai di apartemen Kris. Tao menekan belnya dan menunggu._

"_Maaf siapa?" tanya suara lelaki yang Tao tahu sebagai teman dekat Kris._

"_Ini aku, Tao." Jawab Tao._

"_Ah, pacar Yifan ya? Silahkan masuk." Lelaki itu membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Tao masuk._

"_Omong-omong Yifan sedang sibuk di dalam." Ucap lelaki itu lagi._

"_Begitukah?" Tanya Tao._

_Begitu mereka berada di ruang tengah, Tao hanya bisa terdiam melihat Kris dengan aura hitam yang pekat. Ada apa dengannya?_

"_Gege..." panggil Tao pelan._

"_Ada apa Taozi!? Aku sibuk! Aku tidak bisa di ganggu!" bentak Kris tiba-tiba._

_Tao tersentak kaget, ini pertama kalinya Kris membentaknya. Tetapi, Tao tetap positif thinking jika Kris sedang down karena ujian. Perlahan Tao mendekati Kris dan meletakan kotak bekal besar itu di hadapannya._

"_Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini untuk gege. Gege besok ujian bukan? Aku membuatkan ini agar gege semangat ujian." ucap Tao sambil membuka tutup bekal itu._

_Kris terdiam dengan mata membinar menatap segala makanan kesukaannya ada di dalam bekal tersebut. Matanya kembali melirik Tao yang kembali terlihat bersiap-siap._

"_Omong-omong, kau mau kemana, Taozi? Kau rapi sekali." tanya Kris._

"_Tentu saja les, memangnya aku apalagi?" jawab Tao._

_Kris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menyambar jaketnya yang biasa ia gantung. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Kris sambil memakai jaketnya._

"_Ah! Tidak usah! Gege tidak perlu mengantarku." Tolak Tao._

"_kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung. Tidak biasanya Tao menolaknya untuk mengantarkannya._

"_Gege fokus belajar saja, lagipula tempat lesku dekat kok. Gege besok juga ujian." Jelas Tao._

"_Benar ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris memastikan._

"_Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku harus cepat, sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai." Ucap Tao._

"_Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Kris._

_Setelah Tao pergi, Kris mengambil bekal itu dan memakannya. Kris tersenyum senang, masakan Tao memang yang terbaik. Teman Kris menatapnya datar._

"_Omong-omong kekasihmu gigih sekali belajarnya. Aku sampai bingung yang sebenarnya kelas tiga itu kita apa dia." Ucap lelaki itu._

"_Entahlah, tapi dia bilang memang sengaja kedua orang tuanya menekannya sepeti itu." Jelas Kris._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Entahlah, dia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku." Ucap Kris._

_Teman Kris melirik ke makanan yang dimasakan Tao. "Omong-omong, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dari sekian pacarmu, hanya dia yang mau melakukan seperti ini kepadamu. Dan juga.. tumben sekali kau mempertahankannya sampai sejauh ini. benar-benar bukan dirimu sekali. apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya lelaki itu._

_Kris terbatuk pelan. "Kau bicara apa? Sejak kapan aku menyukainya?" tanya Kris ketus._

"_Lalu? Kau membiarkannya masuk ke apartemenmu, bergabung di squad kita. Bahkan kau membuat nama panggilan kecil untuknya. Sebelumnya kau tidak seperti itu ke pacarmu sebelumnya." Jelas lelaki itu dengan nada tidak kalah ketusnya._

"_Aku belum memutuskannya karena aku belum melakukan 'itu' terhadapnya bodoh!" bentak Kris kesal._

"_Ah.. begi- tunggu apa!? Kalian belum pernah melakukannya!?" lelaki itu terlihat kaget._

"_Kau tidak tahu saja, Taozi itu sangat susah untuk di dekati. Ia sangat menghindari skinship, terutama dengan laki-laki. Bisa kau bayangkan, berapa kali kita berciuman selama tiga bulan ini." jelas Kris._

"_Tapi, bagaimana bisa!? Kupikir melakukan 'itu' terhadap sesama laki-laki lebih mudah daripad perempuan."_

_Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku akan memutuskannya setelah mengambil keperjakaannya. Aku harus melakukannya sebelum acara kelulusan nanti."_

TBC...

A/N : Chapter depan masih flashback Kristao. Walau aku belum bisa pastikan kalo full atau enggak.

Mungkin moment hunhan bakal ketahan sampai flashbacknya selesai. Tapi flashbacknya gak bakal lama kok, tenang aja.

Sampai nanti

Regrads


	8. 08

Still Flashback

_Hari ini ada yang berbeda, Tao tidak melihat Kris datang ke kelasnya seperti biasanya untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tetapi, ia malah di hampiri oleh Zhoumi, salah satu teman sekat Kris ke tongkrongan mereka yang biasa._

"_Lho? Kemana Yifan gege, xianbei?" tanya Tao. Karena Kris sama sekali tidak ada di sana._

"_Dia sakit demam dan flu, memangnya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa terhadapmu?" tanya Zhoumi._

_Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, gege tidak mengatakan apapun, ia juga tidak mengirimkan pesan semalam." Jawab Tao._

"_Kau jenguk saja nanti." Usul Yibo._

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya, setuju dengan usulan Yibo._

_._

_. _

_Beberapa menit setelah pelajaran selesai, Tao langsung ke apartemen Kris. Beruntung hari ini Tao tidak ada les-les apapun. Ia suah membeli barang-barang yang akan di butuhkan nanti. Tao menekan password yang sudah di beritahu oleh teman-teman Kris._

"_Permisi.." ucap Tao pelan._

_Ia melirik ke wastafel. Di sana terdapat panci kotor bekas ramen instan yang sepertinya sudah cukup lama dari pagi. Tao menghela napas pelan, bisa-bisanya saat sakit begini Kris memakan makanan seperti itu. Tao membuka pintu kamar Kris perlahan, disana terlihat Kris terbaring dengan wajah memerahnya khas orang sakit._

_Tao mendekati Kris dan menenmpelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat Kris. Seketika mata Tao membulat._

'_Panas sekali.'_

_Tao mengambil termometer dari dalam tasnya dan memasukan ujungnya ke mulut Kris. Takut-takut suhu tubuh di atas rata-rata. Begitu melihat hasilnya, Tao menghela napas lega. Suhu tubuh Kris masih dibawah 40__o__. Dengan cepat Tao pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air kompresan._

"_Eugh.." Kris melenguh pelan, dan tidak lama kemudian matanya perlahan membuka._

_Hal pertama yang di lihat Kris adalah wajah khawatir Tao. Mata Kris mengerjap pelan menerima intensitas cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya. _

"_Taozi?" gumamnya pelan._

"_Ge? Gege sudah makan? Aku sudah membelikan obat untuk gege." Ucap Tao sambil membasahi handuk lalu meletakan kompres itu ke jidat Kris._

_Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dan tao langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya._

"_Gege tidur saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan bubur untuk gege." Ucap Tao._

_Kris tidak menjawab, tetapi matanya sudah kembali memberat dan tidur kembali. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris merasakan tubuhnya di tepuk-tepuk pelan. Perlahan Kris membuka matanya._

"_Ge, gege makan dulu sama minum obat. setelah itu tidur lagi." Ucap Tao._

_Tao membantu Kris untuk setengah duduk di ranjangnya, dan menyuapinya. Mereka tidak bicara apa-apa, Tao sibuk menyuapi Kris. Sedangkan Kris sendiri hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Tao. Tanpa Kris sadari, bubur yang ada di mangkuk itu habis._

_Tao mengeluarkan obat yang ia beli tadi dari kantung plastik. Dan meletakannya di samping gelas._

"_Perlu aku suapi lagi ge?" tanya Tao._

_Kris menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Kris halus._

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya lalu ia keluar membawa mangkuk bubur itu, meninggalkan Kris meminum obatnya sendiri. Tao menatap jam yang ada di dinding, sekarang sudah jam 18.07 Pm. Sebentar lagi makan malam, Tao berpikir untuk memasakan Kris sesuatu. Ia tahu sekali jika Kris itu pemakan besar, jadi mana mungkin semangkuk bubur cukup untuknya._

_Tao membuka kulkas, berharap ada sesuatu disana. tetapi nyatanya, kulkas Kris tidak ada apa-apa kecuali ramen instan, telur, sekotak susu, dan dua botol soda. Tao menghela napas, tidak heran Kris sakit begini._

"_Kuingat apartemen Yifan gege dekat dengan supermarket." Gumam Tao._

_Tao menyambar dompetnya dan keluar dari apartemen Kris._

_._

_._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, Kris kembali terbangun. Tubuhnya sudah sedikit enakan daripada yang tadi. perut Kris berbunyi pertanda jika ia kembali lapar. Mata tajamnya melirik kearah jam yang ada di nakasnya._

_20.05 PM_

'_Apakah Tao sudah pulang?' pikir Kris._

_Perlahan Kris bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih enak di gerakan. Jadi, Kris lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur. Langkah Kris terhenti ketika mendengar suara masakan, Tao belum pulang. Di tambah lagi Kris melihat Tao tengah video call-an dengan temannya sambil memasak. Mereka terlihat dekat._

"_Begitukah? Astaga! Temanmu ada-ada saja." Tao terkekeh pelan menanggapi pemuda itu._

"_Yah begitulah. Omong-omong kau dimana sekarang? Dapur rumahmu tidak terlihat seperti itu." Ucap pemuda itu._

"_Oh? Aku berada di rumah Yifan gege, dia sedang sakit." Jawab Tao._

"_Kekasihmu sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Jackson lagi._

"_Sakit demam, flu.. dia juga akhir-akhir ini tidak makan dengan benar. Karena itu aku memasakannya makanan yang bernutrisi.." jawab Tao._

"_Enaknya.. kekasihmu pasti beruntung memilikimu. Haruskah aku merebutmu darinya? Kau tahu? Aku juga rindu dimasakan olehmu." Ucap Jackson._

"_Hey! Mana bisa begitu! Enak saja kau! Daripada begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesini?"_

"_Mana bisa! Kau saja yang kesini."_

_Tao terkekeh pelan. "kalau begitu, belikan pintu Doraemon untukku agar kita bisa pergi kemanapun kita suka." Ucapnya._

"_Ide bagus! Ah! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus kembali latihan. Sampai jumpa Tao. Wo ai ni." Ucap Jackson._

"_Wo ai ni." Balas Tao._

_Setelah telepon mereka tutup, barulah Kris masuk ke dapur. Tao terlihat kaget karena Kris tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Tao meletakan piring yang berisi makanan itu ke atas meja dan langsung menghampiri Kris._

"_Gege sudah tidak pusing lagi?" tanya Tao._

_Perlahan Tao meletakan punggung tangannya ke jidat Kris. Ya, panasnya sudah jauh berkurang sekarang._

"_Iya, semua berkatmu Taozi." Ucapnya._

_Pipi Tao memerah mendengarnya, buru-buru mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Apa gege lapar? Aku sudah memasakan makanan untuk gege" ucap Tao._

_Kris tersenyum, lalu ia duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyendok nasi dan lauk yang ada disini. Masakan Tao memang selalu enak, Kris tidak pernah bosan memakannya. Mata tajamnya melirik Tao yanag juga ikut makan bersamanya._

_Ingatannyaa berputar saat Tao video call-an dengan teman laki-lakinya. Entah kenapa Kris merasa tidak suka saat tahu ada seseorang yang dekat dengan Tao selain dirinya, terutama seseorang itu laki-laki._

"_Omong-omong saat aku jalan kesini, kulihaat kau videocall-an dengan temanmu? Boleh kutahu siapa dia? Dan kalian terlihat akrab sekali." tanya Kris._

_Gerakan tangan Tao terhenti. "Aah.. dia? Dia Jackson Wang, sahabatku dari SMP. Ya, kami memang dekat sekali. setiap hari kami selalu berkirm pesan dan menelpon satu sama lain." Jelas Tao._

"_Apa harus setiap hari?' tanya Kris. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka. Tetapi, Tao tidak menyadari hal itu._

"_Tentu saja, karena dia sedang menjalani trainee disebuah agensi di Korea Selatan. Aku harus memberinya dukungan setiap hari, jika tidak dia bisa down. Karena menjadi trainee itu sangat sulit baginya." Jelas Tao._

"_Begitu ya.." Kris tersenyum. Setidaknya rasa tidak suka berkurang karena jawaban Tao._

"_Temanmu itu seorang pekerja keras. "Celetuk Kris._

"_Yeah... karena itu aku tidak ingin dia kehilangan mimpinya." Timpal Tao._

_Lalu hening, Kris dan Taao sibuk memakan makanan mereka, namun tiba-tiba saja hujan turun di luar sana. Tao menatap kaget ke luar jendela._

"_Nanti aku pulang bagaimana?" gumamnya pelan._

"_kau bisa menginap disini. Aku akan meminjamkanmu baju." Ucap Kris._

"_Eh benarkah?"_

_Kris menganggukan kepalanya._

"_kalau begitu, aku izin dengan ibuku dulu." Tao beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauhi Kris untuk menelpon ibunya._

_Kris menatap Tao yang membelakanginya, perlahan mata Kris bergulir ke bokong Tao yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menantang dimatanya. Ingatannya berputar pada pembicaraannya dengan temannya tiga minggu yang lalu._

'_Apa mungkin ini saatnya aku mengambil keperjakaannya?' pikir Kris._

"_Ge, Ibuku sudah mengiziniku." Ucap Tao lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya._

"_Hm..." Kris menganggukan kepalanya pelan._

_Mata tajam Kris melirik Tao yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. _

"_Taozi.." panggilnya pelan._

"_Hm? Kenapa gege?" tanya Tao._

_Kris berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau tahu? Kita sudah hampir empat bulan berhubungan. Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Kris._

_Tao memicingkan matanya polos. "Itu?"_

_Perlahan Kris mendekati Tao dan berbisik pelan. "Ya, kegiatan sex."_

_Mata Tao membulat mendengarnya, pegangannya pada ponselnya mengendur. Sama halnya dengan Kris, ia juga terkejut melihat respon yang sangat tidak ia duga dari Tao._

_Jika kekasih dulu-dulunya sangat menantikan hal ini, maka Tao sebaliknya. Ia terlihat kaget dengan tatapan mata berubah kosong. Ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah._

"_Taozi?" panggil Kris lagi._

_Seketika Tao sadar, perlahan Tao sedikit menjauh dari Kris dengan senyuman tidak nyamannya._

"_Maaf, gege. Aku belum mau melakukan hal 'itu' sebelum waktunya. Menurutku hanya orang yang sudah menikah yang boleh melakukan itu. Aku belum siap. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku gege." Tolak Tao halus._

_Yah, Kris sudah menduganya jika Tao akan menolak. Semuanya kentara sekali dari ketidaksukaan Tao terhadap skinship. Perlahan Kris tersenyum, walau senyumannya itu tidak sampai pada matanya._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Taozi. Aku mengerti." Ucapnya pelan._

_._

_Kris tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia kembali melirik ke jam yang ada di nakasnya. 22.40 PM._

"_Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur lagi?" gumam Kris._

_Zraassh..._

_Atensinya teralihkan ke pintu kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, pintu itu memang terbuat dari kaca tapi berembun. Nemun tetap saja Kris dapat melihat lekuk ramping tubuh Tao yang berbayang itu. Kris menelan ludahnya. Hell! Dia baru saja bangun sudah disuguhi pemandangan seperrti ini._

_Cklek!_

_Tao keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan Kris, Tao hanya bisa mematung dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Tao memalingkan wajahnya._

"_Ku.. kira gege masih tidur.." ucapnya pelan._

_Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung._

"_Aku akan mengambilkanmu baju." Kris beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka lemari walk in closetnya._

_Kris mengambil salah satu piyamanya, mata tajamnya melirik Tao. Dan seketika tubuhnya menegang karena yang ia lihat adalah nipple milik Tao._

'_Sial sial sial! Bagaimana bisa aku disuguhi hal yang menggoda seperti ini!' pikirnya._

"_Ini bajunya." Kris meletakannya di kasurnya._

_Tao memandang ke piyama milik Kris dan Kris bersamaan. "Anu.. ge.."_

"_Aku tidak akan melihat. Aku akan kembali tidur, kepalaku masih pusing." Tukas Kris cepat._

_Kris tidak bohong jika ia masih sedikit pusing, tapi Tao memberikannya damage yang sangat besar baginya. Kris menaiki ranjangnya perlahan lalu berbaring memunggungi Tao. Kris berbohong jika ia tidak akan melihat, buktinya ia pura-pura bermain ponselnya. Bahkan terlihat beberapa kali ia mengabadikan momen itu._

"_Gege.." panggil Tao pelan._

"_Kenapa?" sahut Kris._

"_Aku harus tidru dimana? Apa ada kamar yang lainnya?" tanya Tao._

_Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. "Tidak ada, kamarku satu-satunya yang ada di apartemen ini." jawab Kris._

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan tidru di sofa ruang tamu saja." _

_Tao bersiap untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris, tetapi dengan cepat lelaki itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya hingga ia terduduk di ranjang._

"_Hei, kenapa kau ingin tidur di sofa. Malam ini sedang hujan deras, kau mau sakit karena kedinginan tidur disana?" omel Kris._

_Tubuh Tao menegang mendengar, perlahan Tao menunduk._

"_Kau masih kepikiran soal tadi hm?" tanya Kris._

_Tao perlahan menganggukan kepalanya. Kris menghela napas pelan._

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan 'menyentuhmu'. Sekarang tidurlah disampingku" pintanya._

"_Sejujurnya menurutku.. melakukan itu hanya untuk orang yang menikah. Aku tidak siap untuk merasakan sakitnya dan juga..._

_Aku takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." Jelas Tao._

'_Aku takut jika hamil di luar nikah.'_

_Kris menaikan alisnya. "Sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi? Bukankah kau ini laki-laki? Laki-laki kan tidak bisa hamil." Ucap Kris. Tanpa tau ucapannya menancap di jantung Tao._

_Tangan Tao mengepal perlahan, ya ia sudah menduganya. Tao menghela napas pelan lalu menarik menarik selimut._

"_Gege kira sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi hanya hamil di luar nikah. Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja, gege tidak keberatan tidur di pojok kan?" ucap Tao._

_Kris masih tidak mengerti. "Taozi, apa yang-_

_Zzzz..._

_Suara dengkuran halus Tao terdengar ditelinga Kris. Kris menatapnya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Tao bisa tidur secepat ini. tidak punya pilihan lain, Kris memilih ikutan tidur bersama Tao._

_._

_Beberapa jam kemudian, Kris kembali terbangun. Entah kenapa, tapi semenjak ia sakit ia memang sering terbangun tidak tentu. Pandangannya melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Matanya melirik kearah Tao yang kali ini tidur menghadapnya._

_Pandangan Kris jatuh ke dada Tao yang terekspos karena piyama yang ia punya agak kebesaran di tubuh kurus Tao. Di tambah lagi, bibir Tao yang menggodanya mengeluarkan dengkuran. Entah kenapa bibir itu seperti mengeluarkan desahan seksi di telinganya._

_Kris menggeram pelan, ia tidak tahan. Ia pun bangkit dan mengukung tubuh Tao. Kris menatap intens Tao, rasanya Kris ingin langsung membuka seluruh helai pakaian yang ada di seluruh tubuh Tao. Dan membuat fantasi liarnya dengan lelaki manis di hadapannya ini kenyataan._

_Saat tangan kekar Kris hendak menarik kerah piyama itu seketika pandangannya mengabur, eskpresi ketakutan Tao terbayang di kepalanya. Kris menatap wajah polos Tao yang tengah tertidur pulas. Perlahan tangannya mengelus wajah manis itu._

_Oh sial! Saking jarangnya mereka skinship, Kris jadi melupakan bagaimana lembutnya kulit wajah Tao. Aroma sabunnya tercium di hidungnya, sangat tidak cocok baunya dengan Tao. Perlahan Kris mulai kembali berbaring disamping Tao, matanya sudah mulai memberat lagi._

"_Tao... maaf.." ucapnya sebelum kembali masuk ke alam mimpi._

_._

_._

_Sebulan sudah berlalu, bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari kehancuran bagi Tao._

_Sekarang tibalah anak-anak kelas 3 ujian nasional. Dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir, Tao selalu menyemangati Kris untuk masuk ke univeritas terbaik di China. Tao menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ia ada di toilet sekolah sekarang. Dirinya meremas jimat yang ia diberikan oleh Qian jiejie, saat jiejie-nya itu tengah beribadah ke kuil beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakaknya sebentar lagi akan debut sebagai model di Korea Selatan._

_Tao berencana untuk memberikan jimat ini kepada Kris, guna agar mudah masuk universitas pilihannya. Tao kembali menghembuskan napasnya untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Tao melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 11.00 AM. Kemungkinan besar Kris sudah selesai ujian._

_Baru saja Tao hendak keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, Tao mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan kasar. Disertai suara anak-anak lelaki berbicara. Tao sudah hapal sekali, mereka adalah teman-teman Kris. Kemungkinan besar Kris bersama mereka._

"_Kau masih berpacarn dengan anak kelas satu itu?" tanya salah satu temannya._

_Tao tersentak, ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memilih menguping, jimat yang ia niat berikan pada Kris ia remas._

"_Ya..." jawab Kris singkat._

_Temannya tertawa keras. "Benarkah? Waah... ini rekor terpanjang kau berpacaran. Kau pasti punya perasaan lebih padanya." Ucap temannya._

_Alis Kris mengerut. "Jika karena aku belum merengut keperjakaannya, aku tidak akan berhubungan dengannya sejauh ini kau tahu! Dia sangat berbeda dengan kekasihku sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku bahkan seperti tidak bisa menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun." Jelas kris ketus._

_Tao mematung, ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Kris._

"_Hei jangan bicara begitu. Memang sih ku akui dia memang sangat membenci skinship, bahkan aku pernah menganggapnya sombong. Yah tapi kupikir dia lumayan juga, andai kekasihmu itu perempuan pasti sudah ku tikung." Teman Kris tertawa lagi._

"_Tapi ku akui juga dia sangat pintar. Bahkan dia lebih mengerti materi anak kelas 3 daripada kita semua. Karena dia, aku menjawab soal ujian dengan sangat mudah. Dia juga sangat pandai memasak, dia sering memuatkanku makanan kesukaanku." Kris mematikan keran airnya lalu menatap temannya._

"_Dia sangat bermanfaat bukan? Berbeda dengan para kekasih duluku yang hanya bisa bergantung pada fisik mereka. Tetapi sayang sekali, dia akan menjadi seperti para kekasihku... begitu aku merengut keperjakaannya."_

_Brak!_

_Begitu Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, salah satu bilik toilet terbuka dengan sangat keras. Kris dan temannya begitu kaget melihat Tao menatap mereka penuh amarah sekaligus sedih terutama terhadap Kris. Mereka tidak menyangka Tao berada disekolah hari ini._

_Tao menampar Kris sekerasnya, hingga bibir dalam Kris membengkak. Teman Kris juga sangat tidak menyangka jika Tao bisa semarah ini._

"_Kau memanfaatkanku selama ini! setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan kepadamu!?" teriak Tao._

_Oke bahkan Tao tidak memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel gege lagi. Bisa di pastikan betapa marahnya Tao. Dia juga merasakan kepedihan di hatinya._

"_kau baru menegtahuinya sekarang? Dasar bodoh. Tetap saja kau akan berakhir seperti kekasihku yang dulu." Balas Kris._

_Mata Tao membulat, perlahan air mata Tao mulai menggenang. Satu tangannya terkepal kuat, tangannya yang satu lagi mencengkram kerah kemeja Kris dan.._

_Bugh!_

_Tao melontarkan pukulan yang sangat kuat hingga Kris terhuyung kebelakang dan tersungkur. Teman Kris menatap pemdangan itu tidak percaya, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Wu Yifan di pukul oleh kekasihnya dan juga itu bukanlah pukulan biasa._

_Tao menatap Kris datar lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kris menatap punggung kecil itu penuh amarah Kris bangkit dan berniat untuk membalas pukulan pemuda manis itu tetapi.._

_Tao sudah menangkap tangannya duluan dan membantingnya. Tendengar suara dentuman keras dari bantingan itu keseluruh ruangan ini. lagi-lagi teman Kris hanya bisa melongo._

"_Jangan berani kau menyentuhku, atau aku tidak akan segan menghajarmu." Ucapnya dingin lalu menghembaskan tangan Kris begitu saja dan meninggalkannya._

_Teman Kris berdecak kagum begitu Tao menghilang dari pandangan mereka. "Hei.. aku tidak pernah tahu jika mantan kekasihmu itu pandai dalam martial arts." Ucapnya._

_Kris menatap temannya kesal. "Hei, ini bukan saatnya membahas itu. Aku harus membalasnya karena dia membuat harga diriku tercoreng." Bentaknya._

_Teman Kris memutar bola matanya. "yah, tapi kupikir kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucapnya._

_Kris mencengkram kerah kemeja temannya. "kau bilang apa!?" bentaknya lagi._

_Teman Kris pun memberikan sticky note berwarna hijau dengan gambar panda dan bambu kepada Kris. Terdapat tulisan rapi Tao disana. kris pun membacanya._

"_Karena orang yang menjadi korban kebrengsekanmu kali ini adalah anak baik-baik yang polos dan tulus memberikan segalanya kepadamu." Ucapnya._

_._

_._

_Tao langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa mengatakan apapu lagi. Tao juga menghiraukan panggilan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya untuk makan malam. Bahkan malam ini, Tao tidak menelpon Jackson untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasa lega, karena jimat pemberian kakanya tidak jatuh, setelah itu Tao memilih untuk menghapus semua kontaknya dengan Kris lalu merenung hingga ia tertidur._

_._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, adik-adik kelas masuk sekolah untuk ujian. Tao berjalan kekelasnya dengan keringat dingin. Entah kenapa ia merasakan tatapan-tatapan benci dari anak-anak sekitarnya._

_Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan?_

_Tao hanya bisa terdiam melihat mejanya di tulis kata-kata kasar dengan spidol dan kapur. Tao menghela napas pelan lalu mengelapnya dengan tisu basah yang selalu ia bawa. Atensinya beralih ke teman sebangkunya, Jian. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat disekolahnya karena mereka sama-sama suka beljara._

"_Jian.. " panggilnya lirih._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Jian._

_Tao menghela napas lega, saat tahu sorot mata Jian masih sama seperti biasanya tidak seperti yang lain._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anak-anak menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tao._

_Lelaki itu membetulkan kacamatanya, matanya melirik ke tisu basah yang kotor ditangan Tao. "Ada berita jelek tentangmu beredar di sosial media, terutama sosial media lingkungan sekolah." Jelasnya._

"_Eh?" koor Tao. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi._

_Jian menatapnya kaget. "kau tidak tahu?"_

_Tao hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak mengunduh aplikasi seperti weibo. Jian menghela napas pelan lalu membuka ponselnya. Ia menunjukan berita jelek itu kepada Tao. Tubuh Tao melemas ia tidak bisa berkata-kata._

_Berita jelek tentangnya itu disertai fotonya yang tengah memakai piyama. Tao yakin sekali foto ini diambil sebulan yang lalu saat ia menginap. ia diekspos ebagai pacar Kris yang tidak tahu diri seperti jalang. Apakah..._

"_Kau di fitnah oleh teman Yifan xianbei. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi.. aku yakin kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Sudah seharusnya aku membuatmu putus dari Yifan xianbei dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu." Jelas Jian._

_Tao hanya bisa menunduk, dirinya melirik diam-diam ke arah lain. Dan benar saja, ia kembali menemukan tatapan itu._

"_Aku jadi takut keluar kelas jika begini." Ucap Tao lirih._

_Jian tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk bahu Tao. "Hei, masih ada aku. Aku akan menemanimu, karena kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercaya disekolah ini." ucapnya._

_Tao tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jian._

_._

_._

_Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Sekaligus hari ini hari terakhir ujian semester._

_Tao mencuci tangannya sambil memandang dirinya yang ada dicermin dengan tatapan datar. Pipinya membiru karena serangan dari para fans Kris tadi, mungkin ia akan mengompres lebamnya begitu sampai dirumah. baru saja Tao hendak keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan ya, orang itu adalah Kris._

_Mereka beruda cukup lama terdiam hingga Kris memilih untuk masuk kesalah satu bilik toilet. Tetapi, sebelum Kris masuk. Tao sudah mencengkram pundaknya. _

"_Apa?" tanya Kris datar._

"_Apa maksudmu menyebarkan berita jelek denganku? Kau pasti sengaja memotoku saat itu bukan?" tuding Tao langsung ke ntinya._

_Mata Kris membulat. "Ya, aku meminta temanku untuk melakukannya ag-_

"_Agar aku bisa memohon kepadamu dan kau mengambil keperjakaanku benar?" tuks Tao._

"_Kau sangat jual mahal sekali. kita bahkan sangat jarang berskinship, ka terlalu menjaga jarak. Padahal jika kita bisa melakukan 'itu' hubungan kita bisa lebih lama. Tapi, kau malah menghancurkannya sendiri."_

"_KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!" pekik Tao._

_Kris terdiam seketika._

"_Kau tidak mengerti..." Tao menangis pelan._

_Melihat Tao menangis kembali dihadapannya seperti ini membuatnya..._

"_Kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku sangat menghindari skinship! Kau tidak mengerti kenapa kenapa aku sangat menjaga diriku sendiri! Kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang diriku!"_

_Tao melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Kris. "Andai aku tidak terlahir seperti ini.. mungkin aku bisa melakukan apa yang kau suka bersamamu.." _

_Kris menatap Tao nanar. "Taozi.." Kris kembali memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, tangannya perlahan menyentuh pundah Tao. Tetapi, dengan cepat Tao menepisnya._

"_Pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Ucap Tao tegas._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak ak-_

"_Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Tukas Tao._

_Mata Kris membulat, tetapi tubuhnya seketika tidak bisa di gerakan kala Tao meniggalkannya sendirian di kamar mandi itu._

_._

_Tao memasuki rumahnya, tetapi langkahnya berhenti kala ia melihat kakaknya sibuk berberes. Bahkan kakaknya tidak menyadari keberadaannya._

"_Qian jiejie? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao._

_Qian sontak menoleh kearah Tao. "Aah.. Tao. Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Besok aku akan kek Korea ingat?" ucapnya._

_Tao terdiam. Seketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Tidak lama pun ia tersenyum. _

"_Jiejie, bolehkah aku ikut ke Korea bersamamu?" tanya Tao._

_Seketika pergerakan Qina terhenti, ia menatap Tao tidak percaya. "Tao.. jika kau ikut bersama jiejie ke Korea bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" ucap Qian lagi._

_Mata Tao menajam, ia membulatkan keputusannya. "Aku ingin sekolah disana."_

_Qian kembali terdiam, perlahan wanita cantik itu meletakan barang-barangnya lalu mendekati Tao. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi Tao yang mmembiru._

"_Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa kau dibully? Jiejie merasakan banyak keanehan dalam dirimu selama 5 bulan ini. bisakah ceritakan ini kepada jiejie?" tanya Qian dengan lembut._

_Tao menggigit bibirnya, ia sangat malu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jijienya._

"_Kau malu hm? Tidak perlu malu. Jiejie akan mendengarkanmu apapun itu, kita bercerita di kamar jiejie saja jika Tao masih belum mau mama mendengar ini." ucap Qian lagi lalu menarik tao kedalam kamarnya yang mulai kosong lalu menguncinya._

"_Jadi..._

_..._

"_Apa!?" pekik Qian kala tao menceritakan apa yang terjadi._

"_Aku harus menjauhkanmu dari pria itu sebelum hal buruk terjadi." Ucap Qian kesal._

"_Apa jiejie tidak jijik denganku? Karna aku sudah dibodohi." tanya Tao._

_Qian menghela napas pelan, lalu memegang pundak Tao. "Tao, kau tidak membuatku jijik. Yang membuatku jijik adalah pria itu, bagaimana bisa ia memanfaatkanku hanya hal rendah seperti itu! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ucap Qian berapi-api._

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Jiejie, menurutmu... mama dan baba akan menyetujuinya tidak?" tanya Tao._

"_Kita coba saja dulu, jika Tao tidak diperbolehkan maka aku akan tuurun tangan." Jawab Qian sambil tersenyum._

_._

"_Tidak boleh!" ucap ayah dan ibu Tao serempak ketika mereka sedang makan malam._

"_Tapi kenapa?" tanya tao sedih._

"_Kenapa harus Korea? Bukankah sekolah yang kamu masuki itu salah satu sekolah yang terbaik ada di China?" ucap ayahnya._

"_tapi aku tetap ingin ke Korea." Ucap Tao._

"_Aku akan menjaga Tao selama disana mama.. baba.." ucap Qian._

"_Tidak Tao! Kakakmu akan menjadi public figure disana. otomatis, jadwalnya akan sangat padat. Kami tidak ingin sesuatu buruk terjadi padamu." Bantah ibu Tao._

'_Justru disini lebih buruk.' Batin Tao._

_Tao menghela napas pelan. Barusaja Qian hendak bersuara, Tao sudah mendahuluinya._

"_Mama.. baba... selama ini aku sudah menjadi anak baik yang selalu mendengarkan kalian. Bisakah kali ini saja kalian mendengarkanku. Aku mohon.." _

"_Tapi-_

"_Aku berjanji akan mendapatkan nilai bagus distiap mata pelajaran apapun, dan juga aku berjanji akan masuk SNU. Jika mama dan baba melihat nilaiku menurun dengan drastis, kalian boleh menarikku kembali ke China saat itu juga."_

_Ibu dan ayah Tao terdiam melihat kegigihan anak mereka. Jika sudah Tao sudah bersumpah seperti ini, tidak ada ang bisa mereka lakukan selain mengabulkan permintaannya._

"_Baiklah... baba dan mama akan mengurusi kepindahanmu besok. Dan tepati sumpah dan janji yang kamu katakan tadi Tao." Ucap ayahnya tegas._

_Wajah Tao berubah senang, begitu juga dengan Qian. "Terima kasih baba! Mama!" setelah itu tao langsung berlari ke kamarnya untuk memberesi pakaiannya._

_Semenjak saat Tao pindah ke Korea, ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Kris. Ataupun berkontakan dengannya, kecuali dengan Jian._

End of Flashback

Luhan terdiam mendengar semuanya. Ia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Brengsek! Pria sialan itu harus di beri pelajaran!" umpatnya.

Namun dengan cepat Tao menahannya. "Tidak jangan, bahaya. Dia bisa saja mencelakai gege." Ucap Tao.

"Tetapi dia-

"Ge, kita sudah lama disini. Tidakkah Oh sajangnim mencari gege?" tanya Tao.

Luhan langsung menepuk jidatnya. Oh sial, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting ini? buru-buru Luhan menarik Tao dari sana dan berlari menuju kantor.

.

.

.

BUGH!

Bogeman mentah Seulgi mendarat sukses mendarat di wajah tampan Kris. Seulgi menatap pria itu amarah. Seulgi kembali menarik kerah kemeja itu.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Bagaimana bisa kau memanfaatkan orang sebaik dia hanya demi memuaskan birahi sialanmu itu!? Kau harus meminta maaf kepadanya." omelnya kesal.

"Kau tahu, aku juga menyesal telah melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapnya."

Bugh!

Seulgi kembali mendaratkan bogeman mentahnya. "Menyesal? Dengan cara seperti itu? Kau ini bodoh atau tidak punya otak?" omel Seulgi tajam.

"Padahal saat itu kau sudah kelas 3 SMA, pikiranmu seharusnya sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertindak. Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini!"

Kris hanya diam mendengarkan omelan Seulgi kepadanya. Seulgi menghela napas melihat Kris hanya diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Kau cepat selesaikan masalah ini kepadanya, jangan membuatku emosi lagi." Seulgi kembali menyalakan komputernya dan bekerja.

kris menghela napas lalu memandang jendela yang menampakan pemdangan kota Seoul.

'Taozi, maafkan gege..'

.

.

"kau habis darimana?" tanya Sehun begitu Luhan memasuki ruangannya.

"Makan siang, memangnya apalagi." Ucap Luhan dengan cepat.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mematung kala Sehun mendekatinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa deja vu dalam keadaan ini. Luhan menarik napasnya saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada lehernya dan menghirup aorma tubuhnya.

Oh sial! Apa yang Sehun lakukan!? Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini terhadapnya saat jaman kuliah dulu.

"Kau pergi bersama Huang Zitao lagi bukan? Kau menghiraukan apa yang kuminta tadi hm?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersentak kaget, bagaimana bisa Sehun tahu hanya dari aroma tubuhnya.

"Ap.. apa yang yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja tidak!" bantah Luhan.

" Segalanya terlihat dari ekspresimu, Luhan." Bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya pas ditelinganya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya merasakan hembusan napas Sehun ditelinganya, dan jangan lupakan tangan sialan Sehun mengelus tengkuknya dan memainkan rambutnya. Jika ada orang yang melihat mereka seperti ini, mereka pasti akan mengira Sehun tengah mencium Luhan. Oh! Luhan ingin mati saja jika membayangkan itu.

"Kau bilang, aku tidak tahu masalah pribadi Tao bukan? Karena itu aku bersamanya." Ucap Luhan jujur.

"Tetap saja kau bersamanya."

Perlahan Sehun menaikkan dagu Luhan agar menatapnya lalu

Cup!

Sehun mencium Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, hell! Apa!? Sehun melepaskan ciumannya pada Luhan lalu menatapnya.

"Mulai sekarang jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, aku akan menciummu." Ucap Sehun.

"Yak! Jangan seenak- mpphh!

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan tetapi sedikit lebih liar dari yang tadi. Luhan meremas kecang jasnya milik Sehun. Paru-parunya membutuhkan pasukan oksigen sekarang, mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Luhan, Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan. Luhan manatapnya sayu, napasnya terengah-engah karena cimuman tadi. dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak karena dirinya. Luhan terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya.

Sehun mngusap pelan bibir Luhan lalu kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Sehun memeluk Luhan agar empunya tidak bisa memberontak. Mata tajam Sehun terbuka dan memperhatikan ekspresi kewalahan Luhan mengimbangi ciumannya.

'Kau adalah milikku Luhan. Tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun merebutmu termasuk karyawanku itu.'

Tanpa Sehun dan Luhan sadari seorang, wanita di depan pintu Sehun melihat mereka dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

TBC...

a/n : Haiii... ini Iki. Maaf ya, updatenya telat. sumpah flashbacknya KrisTao itu susah banget menurutku.aku sedikit rada-rada nulis bagian itu gegara ga tega sama Kris dan juga Tao huhu...

Anyway... Mungkin aku bakal update secepatnya


	9. 09

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar, hari ini kebetulan ia pulang cepat. Luhan ingin langsung menjemput Baekhyun dan menghabiskan waktu bersama putra semata wayangnya itu. Namun, sebelum Luhan mencapai pintu depan, seseorang mencekal tangannya. luhan menghela napas pelan, ia sudah tahu siapa yang mencekal tangannya dari ukuran besar tangan ini.

"Ada apa Oh sajangnim?' tanya Luhan seformal mungkin.

Mata tajam Sehun melirik tao yang tengah membereskan mejanya, bersiap untuk pulang. Lalu ia menarik Luhan kearah basement.

"Ikut aku. Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang." Ucapnya.

"Yak! Siapa orang yang- Hei!

.

Di saat yang bersamaan.

Tao membereskan peralatannya, ia menghela napas kala melihat ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Saat Tao berjalan menuju basement, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh tangan yang lebih mungil darinya. Tao pun menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang menariknya. Dan seketika ia terdiam.

Orang itu adalah Irene. Teman SMA-nya Luhan. Wanita itu menatap Tao penuh harap.

"Tao-ssi, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar? Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Tanya Irene.

Melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan Irene, Tao jadi berpikir jika wanita itu akan menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Luhan.

"Maaf aku-

"Ini tentang Luhan." Tukas Irene.

Seketika Tao kembali terdiam. Ia kembali menatap wajah Irene memandangnya yang penuh keseriusan terhadapnya. Tao menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini di apartemenku saja. Ikut aku." Tao dan Irene jalan beriringan menuju basement.

.

.

Luhan memandang pemandangan dari kaca mobil dengan bosan, lagi-lagi Sehun membawanya pergi ketempat yang tidak dia tahu. Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Jawab Sehun singkat, namun kurang jelas.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi Sehun masuk kedalam mode cueknya. Luhan memilih membuka ponselnya dan melihat-lihat isi SNS-nya yang sudah cukup lama ia tidak aktif. Diam-diam Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang merajuk. Menggemaskan sekali.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dirinya tersenyum melihat Luhan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Perlahan tangan Sehun terulur menyentuh pipi chubby Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu fokusnya dan mengelusnya pelan. Halus sekali.

"Hey, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai." ucap Sehun.

Luhan menggeliat pelan, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan mata hazelnya yang indah. Luhan menatap Sehun sayu, lalu ia menatap keluar jendela. Entah kenapa tempat ini terasa familiar baginya.

"Kita ada dimana?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya masih terdengar serak, ia masih belum mengumpulkan nyawanya sepenuhnya.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. "Ini dirumahku, dulu kau sering kesini. Masa kau sudah lupa?"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mengerti. Sehun pun keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Luhan. Luhan memperhatikan sekitarnya, well... sepertinya tempat ini tidak banyak berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia kesini.

"Sedang apa kau disana? ayo ikut aku." Pinta Sehun.

Luhan tersentak, dengan cepat ia mengikuti langkah Sehun memasuki rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. Semenjak Luhan pergi, ia menjadi canggung dengan semua maid dan butler disini. Rasanya Luhan seperti pertama kali mampir ke rumah Sehun.

Sehun memasuki salah satu ruangan. Luhan dapat melihat seorang wanita duduk di sofa membelakangi mereka.

"Eomma aku pulang.." ucap Sehun.

Wanita itu menoleh, dan seketika ia tersenyum senang kala matanya bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Aku mengajak Luhan kesini. Dan Luhan... eommaku ingin bertemu denganmu sejak kau bekerja di perusahaanku." Ucap Sehun.

"Lama berjumpa Luhan. Bagaimana kabar Luhan dan ibumu?" tanya ibu Sehun ramah.

"Baik ahjumma. Eomma juga baik-baik saja. bagaimana dengan kabar ahjumma?" tanya Luhan kembali.

Ibu Sehun tersenyum sedikit luntur. "Kabar eomma baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu sungkan begitu Luhan, dulu kau memanggilku eommonim bukan? Sini duduk di samping eomma, banyak hal yang ingin eomma bicarakn denganmu." Ibu Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu. Tetapi, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan Luhan.

"Aku akan keluar, dan membiarkan eomma dan Luhan berbicara berdua disini." Sehun berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu itu.

"Jadi... kenapa yang ingin eommonim bertemu denganku?" tanya Luhan.

Perlahan tangan ibu Sehun terulur menyentuh tangan Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan. Ibu Sehun tersenyum sendu.

"Eomma.. sangat merindukanmu Luhan. Kami sangat shock saat tahu kau tiba-tiba pindah saat itu. Apalagi Sehun, dia nyaris gila mencarimu kemana-mana. Di tambah lagi.. ia harus bertunangan dengan seseorang yang sangat ia tidak suka."

"eomma sangat senang saat Sehun mengabari, jika Luhan akan berkerja untuknya mulai besok. Semenjak hari itu, eomma selalu mendesak Sehun agar eomma bisa bertemu denganmu." Jelas ibu Sehun.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku sudah menghilang tanpa memberitahu kalian berdua, eommonim. Aku benar-benar harus pergi saat itu, jadinya aku tidak sempat memberitahu kalian. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku eommonim."

"Gwaechana... gwaechana... kau sudah kembali. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi eomma dan Sehun. Boleh eomma tahu, apa yang membuatmu pergi saat itu?" tanya ibu Sehun lembut.

Sehun yang berada di balik pintu menegang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya. Yah, ia menguping. Ia sengaja meninggalkan Luhan berdua dengan ibunya agar Luhan menceritakan sejujurnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Maaf eommonim... aku.. belum bisa untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu" sesal Luhan.

Sehun menghela napas kasar. Lagi-lagi Luhan tidak memberitahukan alasannya.

Ibu Sehun kembali tersenyum, namun ada sedikit sirat kekecewaan disana. "Tidak apa-apa. Eomma mengerti, Luhan bisa menceritakannya kepada eomma kapan saja jika Luhan sudah siap."

Luhan tersenyum senang, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebelum itu eomma ingin bertanya. Bagaimana Luhan bisa melamar kerja diperusahaan milik Sehun?" tanya ibu Sehun lagi.

"Ah.. itu.. saat itu aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan dengan gaji sedikit lebih banyak untuk membiayai segala yang aku perlukan. Lalu temanku merekomendasikan perusahaan milik Sehun, karena saat itu lowongannya sangat banyak. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika Sehun menjadi pemimpin disana. aku benar-benar terkejut saat bertemu dengannya, rasanya ini seperti...

"Seperti takdir." Ucap ibu Sehun.

"Eh?" Luhan menatap ibu Sehun tidak percaya.

Ibu Sehun tersenyum lalu kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Kau ditakdirkan untuk bersama Sehun. Karena itu kau kembali lagi bersamanya." Ucap ibu Sehun.

Luhan kaget mendengarnya.

Beda dengan Sehun. Sehun malah diam-diam tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Ibu Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan lebih erat. "Eomma ingat sekali saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang menghilang hari itu. Saat mendengar kau pergi, Sehun nyari gila mencarimu kemana-mana. Padahal ia tidak pernah seperti ini kepada orang lain."

"saat itu eomma menyadari.. jika Sehun menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapmu."

Luhan hanya bisa mematung mendengar perkatan ibu Sehun. Jantungnya mulai berdengup kencang. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tetapi, saat itu juga ekspresi ibu Sehun berubah serius.

"Luhan... Sehun sudah bertunangan sekarang.." ucap ibu Sehun lagi.

Seketika degupan jantung Luhan berubah menjadi sakit. Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku sudah tahu semenjak kita masih kuliah." Balas Luhan.

"Eomma sangat tidak menyukai perempuan itu, terutama Sehun. Sehun sangat tidak terlihat bahagia bersamanya."

Genggaman tangan ibu Sehun pada kedua tangan Luhan semakin mengerat. "Maukah Luhan membantu Sehun membatalkan pertunangan ini? Sehun menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadapmu, Luhan."

Lidah Luhan terasa kelu melihatnya, jantungnya terus berdengup kencang. Ditambah lagi ibu Sehun menatapnya penuh harap.

"A... aku..."

"EOMMONIM!"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong kala mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari balik pintu. Eskpresi ibu Sehun berubah drastis saat mendegar teriakan itu. Luhan bernar-benar kaget melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ibu Sehun berekspresi muak dihadapannya seperti ini.

"MINGGIR SEHUN! AKU HARUS BICARA DENGAN EOMMONIM!"

Brak!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampilkan wanita yang Luhan tahu sebagai tunangan Sehun.

"Ada apa Hyejin?" tanya ibu Sehun datar, persis seperti Sehun.

Baru saja Hyein hendak membuka suaranya, pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan yang diam saja duduk disamping ibu Sehun memperhatikannya. Rahang wanita itu mengeras, lalu Hyejin berjalan menuju Luhan. Tangannya terangkat dan..

Plaak!

Luhan membulatkan matanya kala merasakan rasa panas sekaligus sakit dipipi kirinya. Luhan memandang Hyejin tidak percaya, sedangkan wanita itu menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Kau! Dasar jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh!?" tangan satu lagi wanita itu terangkat untuk menampar pipi Luhanyang satu lagi. Tetapi beruntung, Luhan dapat menahan tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf nona. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucap Luhan dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan tunangan Sehun. Kerumahnya hanya untuk menamparnya.

Wanita itu berdecih sinis. "Jalang! Jangan menyentuh tanganku dengan dengan kotormu itu!" wanita itu kembali hendak menapar Luhan. Tetapi.. dengan cepat Sehun menahannya.

"Hyejin! Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Luhan!" bentak Sehun.

Hyejin mendecih pelan, lalu ia menarik paksa tangannya yang digenggam kasar oleh Luhan. Hyejin kembali menatap ibu Sehun yang menatapnya datar.

"Eommonim! Jalang ini telah merebut Sehunku! Dia bahkan terang-terangan berciuman di kantor dengannya!" adunya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Jadi wanita ini melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya!? Tetapi-

"Tapi aku tidak-

"Dasar sudah jalang! Pembohong! Kau kira aku tidak melihatnya! Aku melihatnya tadi siang dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" tukas wanita ketus.

"Aku yang menciumnya duluan. Kau puas?" tukas Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Wanita itu menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Sehun menatap ibunya, lalu ibunya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka seperti mngode satu sama lain. Ia mengisyaratkan para maid dan butler untuk berjaga di depan pintu.

"Sehun, kau bawa Luhan menjauh dari wanita ini, biar eomma yang mengurus wanita ini." perintah ibu Sehun. Hyejin menatap ibu Sehun tidak percaya.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu menarik Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu. Menghiraukan teriakan wanita itu memanggil namanya.

Luhan menghela napasnya kala mereka sudah diruang tamu sehun yang sangat luas dan megah itu. Dirinya menatap jam tangannya, sudah pukul 18.09 PM. Ia harus menjemput Baekhyun.

"Sehun, aku mau pulang. Bisakah kau memberiku alamat rumah Park Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak suka. "Untuk apa kau kerumah Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun tidak suka.

"Baekhyun ada disana soalnya." Jawab Luhan cuek. Dia malas berdebat dengan Sehun. Menurutnya Baekhyun jauh lebih penting.

"Kenapa dia bisa berada disana?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun masih belum puas dengan jawaban Luhan yang terkesan cuek itu.

Luhan menghela napas pelan. "Baekhyun bilang, ia bermain dengan Chanyeol. aku mempercayainya karena kau dan Chanyeol itu saling kenal. Lagipula.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun terus sendirian menungguku pulang bukan?" jelas Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyambar kuci mobilnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Sehun.

"hei tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Luhan.

"Heol! Aku tidak yakin kau sampai kesana dengan waktu yang singkat. Sudahlah, kita harus cepat sebelum malam." Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas keras lalu mengikuti langkah Sehun.

.

.

.

"Tao-ssi, kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini." Ucap Irene.

Ia benar-benar merasa sungkan melihat Tao memasakannya makan malam. Sebenarnya Irene gemas ingin ikutan membantu. Namun, Tao menolaknya halus.

"ini sudah memasuki waktu mana malam Irene-ssi." Tao menyendok nasi dan memberikannya kepada Irene.

"Gomawo.." ucapnya.

Irene menyupit salah satu makanan dan memakannya. Matanya membulat.

"enak sekali." lalu Irene kembali menyumpit makanan itu.

"_Enak sekali... kau pandai memasak Taozi!"_

Tao langsung membuang jauh-jauh ingatan itu, Tao menatap Irene yang tampak menikmati masakannya.

"Omong-omong Irene-ssi ingin bicarakan apa tentang Luhan?" tanya Tao.

Gerakan tangan Irene terhenti, ia kembali menatap Tao dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah. Irene pun menelan makanannya.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa. Sebelum itu boleh kutahu? Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Luhan?" tanya Irene.

Tao terdiam. Ia tengah mengingat-ingat. "Kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu, Luhan gege tiba-tiba menempati apartemen kosong disebelah apartemenku." Jawab tao.

Irene menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Begitu ya... jadi kira-kira anaknya berumur dua tahun." Ucap Irene.

Mata Tao membulat mendengarnya. "Eh? Irene-ssi tahu jika Luhan gege sudah punya anak?" tanya Tao kaget.

Irene menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi pagi. Saat Luhan mengantarnya ke TK."

"Apa kau tahu siapa ayah atau ibu dari Baekhyun?" tanya Irene.

Tao terdiam lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Setiap kali aku bertanya siapa ibu dari Baekhyun pasti Luhan gege selalu memasang wajah sedih. Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak berani menanyainya soal itu." Jelas Tao.

Irene menghela napasnya. "jadi benar, Baekhyun itu lahir dari Luhan." Gumam Irene. Namun, masih terdengar sampai telinga Tao.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, ia sedikit tidak percaya mendengar apa yang digumamkan Irene. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya tao.

Irene menghela napasnya. "Aku sangat yakin jika Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan ini terhadapmu. Maafkan aku Luhan, aku harus menceritakan ini."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Luhan gege?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Luhan sebenarnya adalah lelaki carrier. Kasarnya adalah lelaki yang punya rahim dan bisa mengandung." Jawab irene.

Seketika Tao merasakan sesuatu menyambar hatinya. Luhan adalah lelaki carrier? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu jika Luhan mempunyai berkat istimewa yang sama dengannya?

"Kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan ini. tetapi ini memang ada. Luhan mengatakan ini kepadaku saat kita masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Ekspresinya saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa kubaca."

Irene meminum tehnya lalu melanjutkan. "Awalnya.. aku merasa senang, karena fantasiku dalam dunia BL, Yaoi, dan semacamnya itu nyata. Tetapi disisi lain aku merasa sedih, karena Luhan harus mengorbankan cita-citanya yang ia impikan sejak dulu. Yaitu pemain sepak bola. Kau pasti sangat tahu betapa kasarnya olahraga itu, terutama bagi lelaki carrier." Jelasnya.

"ja.. jadi Luhan hyung hamil diluar-

"Kita belum bisa menyimpulkan begitu, sebelum adanya bukti yang valid. Aku juga sangat tidak percaya Luhan begitu, aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Jika boleh jujur, aku mencurigai seseorang di perusahaan kita." Tukas Irene.

"Siapa?" jantung Tao berdetak kencang.

"Pemimpin perusahaan kita, Oh Sehun." Jawab Irene dengan ekspresi serius.

Tubuh Tao menegang, ia nyaris menjatuhkan nasi dari sumpitnya. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tao benar-benar kaget dengan opini yang Irene katakan.

"Mereka terlihat seperti teman lama, mungkin dimata karyawan lain atau dirimu tidak. Tapi, Luhan hanya seperti itu kepada orang yang dekat dengannya. Mereka juga seumuran. Kemungkinan besar, mereka teman dekat saat kuliah bukan? Aku jarang berkontakan dengan Luhan saat memasuki kuliah, karena kami sangat sibuk saat itu." Jelas Irene.

"Mungkin jika Irene-ssi curiga dengan sajangnim, itu sedikit masuk akal. Karena sajangnim untuk pertama kalinya seperti ini dengan sekretarisnya. Mungkin.. karena Irene-ssi baru masuk jadi baru tahu." Jelas tao.

"haruskah kita menyelidiki tentang sajangnim?" tanya Tao.

"entahlah, tetapi mungkin kita bicarakan ini esok hari saja. omong-omong, piringnya biar aku saja yang cuci." Irene mulai menumpuk piring-piring yang diatas meja.

"irene-ssi tidak usa-

"Hush. Kau sudah memasakan makanan untukku, jadi biarkan saja ya." Tukas Irene.

Tao menghela napas pelan. "baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu." Ucap Tao lalu memasuki kamarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Tao kelaur dari kamarnya dengan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana celana training berwarna hitam. Di saat bersamaan, Irene juga selesai mencuci piring, ia terlihat tengah merapikan tasnya.

"Tao, aku pamit pulang ya.. kita bicarakan lagi besok." ucap Irene.

Mendengar itu, Tao langsung menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya. "Biar aku antar." Ucap Tao.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Tola Irene halus.

"Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendiri malam-malam begini, Irene-ssi." Ucap tao lagi.

"Baiklah.."

Irene mengikuti langkah Tao menuju basement apartemen. Selama didalam mobil, mereka hanya diam. Irene sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Tao melirik kearah Irene.

"kira-kira apa yang akan Irene-ssi lakukan pada sajangnim? Jika kita menemukan buktinya." tanya Tao.

Irene menoleh kearah Tao. "Aku akan menginterogasinya empat mata. Walau aku tidak tahu aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak." Jawab Irene.

"Benarkah? Jika begitu, kau harus hati-hati jika ingin menginterogasinya hanya sendiri." Ucap tao.

"Memangnya ada apa? Oh Sajangnim punya kepribadian yang keraskah?" tanya Irene.

"Bukan.. tidak ada masalah dengan Oh sajangnim. Yang menjadi masalah itu, tunangannya. Kemungkinan besar kau bisa dipecat, jika terlalu dekat dengannya. Karena tunangan dari sajangnim itulah, setiap tahun perusahaan ini selalu memecat karyawan. Terutama posisi sekretaris. Karena menurut tunangannya mereka semua terlalu dekat dengan Sajangnim, dan berpikir jika mereka akan merebut sajangnim darinya." Jelas Tao.

Irene menatap Tao tidak percaya. "bagaimana bisa dia memecat karyawan, padahal dia bukan pemimpin atau bagian dari perusahaan ini?" tanya Irene bingung sekaligus kesal.

"Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu. Alasan kenapa Luhan gege yang dapat perlakuan berbeda dari sajangnim , tetapi tidak mendapat gosipan buruk ya.. karena tunangannya itu. Mereka berpikir, alangkah baiknya jika Luhan yang menjadi tunangan sajangnim bukan dia. Sajangnim juga terlihat tidak bahagia dengannya, dari gosip yang kudengar. Pertunangan itu atas paksaan dari ayah sajangnim dan ayah tunangannya itu." Jelas tao.

Irene terdiam mendengar penjelasan dri Tao. "Begitu ya? Tidak mudah untuk menyelidiki ini.." gumam Irene pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

Chanyeol tengah merebahkan tubuhnya menghadapan Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya. Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas, terdengar suara dengkuran halus seperti anak anjing ke pendengaran Chanyeol. menggemaskan sekali.

Hari ini, Baekhyun aktif bermain seharian bersama Chanyeol, Yoora, dan ibunya. Ibunya dan Yoora langsung menyukai Baekhyun dalam pandangan pertama mereka. Menurut mereka Baekhyun itu sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Dan jangan lupakan kepribadian Baekhyun yang sangat polos dan menurut itu. Baekhyun juga tidak pilih-pilih makanan, hal itu membuat ibunya dan Yoora sangat senang melihat baekhyun yang begitu senang menikmati makanan yang mereka buat.

Perlahan tangan kekar Chanyeol terulur menyentuh pipi chubby Baekhyun. Halus sekali, itu yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika menyentuh pipi chubby itu. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun hingga dahi mereka saling menempel.

Chanyeol dapat menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang tercium manis dan memabukan dihidungnya. Jangan lupakan, hembusan napas Baekhyun yang mengenai tubuhnya dengan sangat telak membuat pikiran Chanyeol kemana-mana.

Ia terus memperhatikan bibir tipis itu, bibir itu berwarna merah. Bahkan lebih merah daripada liptint yang biasa dipakai oleh perempuan sekelasnya. Bagaimana rasanya bibir berwarna alami itu?

Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis itu.

Cup!

Chanyeol mendaratkan ciuman pada bibir tipis itu dan mengecap-ecap rasanya. Oh sial! Bahkan rasa manis daripada permen yang pernah ia makan. Melihat Baekhyun yang masih tertidur tenang, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir manis ini.

Semakin lama, Chanyeol semakin gencar melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengerang pelan, karena merasa tidak nyaman. Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya begitu pintu kamarnya di ketuk dengan keras.

"Chanyeol! appa Baekhyun sudah menjemputnya!" teriak Yoora.

"Ya sebentar!" balas Chanyeol juga teriak.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Karena ulahnya, bibir baekhyun terlihat membengkak. Perlahan ia menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya.

"Baekkie, bangun appa sudah datang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampilkan mata hazel warisan dari Luhan. Baekhyun mengerjap pelan, karena ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya lalu mencium pipi Baekhyun. "kajja kita kebawah." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

"Jadi kau appa dari Baekhyun?" tanya Yoora pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum canggung. "Ne, aku appa dari Baekhyun." Jawab Luhan.

"Pantas saja Baekhyun cantik begini, ternyata dari appanya." Yoora terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa Yoora sadari alis Luhan berkedut mendengarnya, heol! Dia di puji cantik? Jika adal seseorang memuji Baekhyun cantik, mungkin ia bisa menerima. Karena itu memang kenyataannya. Tapi, Luhan itu tampan menurut Luhan sendiri.

Tidak jauh dari Luhan, terlihat Sehun sedang menahan ketawanya. Rasanya Luhan ingin menyambit kepala Sehun dengan sepatunya. Namun, ia urungkan karena sedang dirumah orang yang tidak Luhan kenal.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun di gendongannya. Chanyeol terlihat terkejut saat ia melihat Luhan.

"Lho? Aku baru tahu jika Baekhyun itu anak hyung." Ucap Chanyeol lalu memberikan Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun yang masih mengantuk memilih memeluk Luhan dan menguburkan wajahnya ke dada Luhan. Luhan merasa gemas, mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun. Tetapi, pandangan Luhan berhenti pada bibir Baekhyun. Entah memang benar atau ia salah lihat, bibir Baekhyun terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya dan... membengkak?

"Baekkie menggemaskan sekali, aku dan eomma langsung suka saat pertama kali melihatnya." Ucap Yoora.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. lalu membalas perkataaan Yoora.

Selama Luhan dan yoora berbincang-bincang. Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa kau ajak bayinya Luhan kesini? Memangnya Luhan tahu rumahmu?" ucap Sehun. Nadanya terdengar tidak suka.

Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah Sehun. "Aku mana tahu jika Luhan hyung itu appa dari Baekhyun. Yang aku inginkan hanya bermain dengan Baekhyun dan mengenalnya lebih jauh." Balas Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus kesal dengannya.

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur dalam pangkuan Luhan. Entah kenapa hasratnya selalu menaik jika melihat Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin memilikinya seutuhnya, tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuhnya. Termasuk sahabatnya.

Sehun kembali melirik kearah Chanyeol. kali ini mata Sehun membulat, kala melihat mata Chanyeol yang menampilkan begitu berapi. Ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, dan seketika Sehun hanya bisa terdiam melihat Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah Sehun."Wae hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun yang masih tertidur. "Apa kau menyukai bayinya Luhan? Kau tahu, matamu menjelaskan segalanya." Tanya Sehun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, namun kemudian sorot matanya berubah dan sebuah seringaian khasnya terlukis diwajah tampannya. Seketika Chanyeol berubah menjadi orang lain, bahkan Sehun saja sampai kaget. Hell! Masih umur segini saja _duality_-nya sudah _something_ sekali.

"Ya hyung, aku sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Aku akan menjadikannya milikku saat umurnya sudah siap nanti." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya. "Hey, umur kalian beda jauh. Mau dibilang pedofil nanti?" balas Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali memandang Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sekarang berumur 5 tahun sedangkan aku berumur 15 tahun. Saat Baekhyun lulus dari sekolahnya, kira-kira ia akan berumur 18 tahun dan aku berumur 28 tahun. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya berbeda sepuluh tahun, dan menurutku perbandingan umur kami masih tidak terlalu jauh. Begitu Baekhyun lulus sekolah, akan kupastikan dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun masih terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Chanyeol. tetapi, kemudian pria itu tersenyum. "Darah tuan Park ternyata mengalir deras dalam tubuhmu ya.. kau merencanakan hal seperti itu di umur seperti ini. aku benar-benar kaget."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Ia mendengus pelan." Bukankah hyung sama saja?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau juga ingin memiliki Luhan hyung seutuhnya bukan? Sama sepertiku." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali terdiam, kemudian ia mendengus. "Heh bocah sepertimu tahu ap-

"Tatapanmu itu menjelaskan semuanya hyung." Tukas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya mendahului Sehun. "Aku ingat sekali, hari itu aku dan Jongin pergi ke kantormu. Saat itu kami berkenalan dengan Luhan hyung dan kau sangat tidak menyukai apa yang kami lakukan. Dan caramu menatap Luhan sama seperti aku menatap Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun. "Jangan membual, hyung. Kau menginginkannya."

Sehun membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan seringaian. Seringaian yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan kepada orang lain. "Tanpa kau menasihatiku, aku sudah tahu jika aku sangat menginginkannya, bocah."

"Namun tidak segampang itu. Aku harus menyingkirkan hama pengganggu yang ada didalam hidupku. Dan yah... kau pasti tahu siapa hama itu.." lanjut Sehun.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika Yoora berteriak kepada Chanyeol.

"Hei, kalian jangan mengobrol terus! Luhan dan Baekkie mau pulang." Peringatnya.

"Iya noona." Balas Chanyeol malas.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedikit kesusahan karena tubuhnya sedikit kaku saat menngendong Baekhyun.

"Perlu aku saja yang menggendongnya?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Biar aku saja." tolaknya.

Yoora tersenyum kecil. "Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja, benarkan Chanyeol?" goda Yoora.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Hahaha.. benar sekali."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengarnya, ia memilih memalingkan wajanya kearah lain.

"Yak! Kalian ini." gertak Sehun.

"Hei tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Tapi jika kalian benar-benar pasangan yang telah menikah juga aku tetap mendukungnya. Sehun yang tampan dengan Luhan yang cantik. Sangat serasi bukan?" ucap Yoora lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah noona. Kau membuat ledakan malu diantara mereka."

"Sudahlah, kami pamit dulu." Sehun berjalan duluan menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh Luhan.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum memandang mereka.

'Berjuanglah hyung.'

* * *

TBC...

A/N : Aku pernah baca di ig, kalo Chanyeol itu HunHan shipper. Yah ga tau juga sih benar atau enggak. Tapi pas sama Sehun yang ChanBaek shipper. Aowkaowkaowk.

Akhirnya aku bisa update lebih cepet kayak biasa. Sumpah dari kemarin rasanya ngetik aja males padahal otak kek 5G.

Omong-omong sampai disini dulu. Sampai nanti. Btw aku lagi jatuh cinta banget sama drama Luhan yang terbaru, coba deh kalian nonton. Judulnya crossfire kalo ada yang belum tahu.

Regrads

Iki.


End file.
